Can I Slytherin?
by blowsyourmind
Summary: Hermione Granger joins the Quidditch team, and develops a small friendship with a blonde guy over Christmas. What then happens when he drinks a lot of firewhiskey during a dinner out? And what happens when the two meet on a train-trip to Scotland so many years after?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

On September 1st 1996 Hermione Granger was followed to King's Cross station by her two Muggle parents. She was carrying a suitcase that contained her school robes, newly bought school books, and tons of other useful things that Hermione always carried with her no matter where she went. She was looking forward to spend another year at her favourite place in the world, Hogwarts. She had spent her entire Summer on getting ready; studying, pursuing new things, practising and so on.

"Can you now have a good year, dear?" Mr. Granger said to his daughter.

"Yes, thank you," she replied with a smile. She hated saying goodbye to her lovely parents, but she knew she would be back again for Christmas.

Her mother had a worried look on her face. She had used the Summer on trying to convince Hermione to stay at home. It had been a pure waste though. Nothing could keep Hermione from returning to her friends at Hogwarts.

"Stay safe, lovely," Mrs. Granger then said in a soft voice, and kissed her daughters forehead.

"I will," Hermione smiled, "You too," she added. She was fearing her parents safety, but knew that they were getting the greatest protection there was. Hermione hugged her parents goodbye, and saw them leave. She ran towards the brick wall between platform 9 and 10, and ended on platform 9 ¾. As usual the platform was crowded with students, pets and teachers. She had a hard time finding the two people she was looking for.

"Hermione!" a familiar voice yelled. Hermione turned around, and spotted her two best friends Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly. She ran up to them and hugged them tightly. Both of them had grown several of inches over Summer. Ron had grown so much that Hermione accused him for using magic, but she knew he was not clever enough to do so.

They boarded the Hogwarts Express along with many other students.

"Sorry, Harry, but we have to sit in the.." spoke Hermione.

"Prefect compartment, I know," Harry finished for her. He had been sitting in a different compartment than his friends for the past two years. Harry sighed, but left Ron and Hermione behind and went looking for an empty compartment.

"Harry, hi!" Neville Longbottom, one of Harry's friends, yelled from a bit further in the train. He was standing next to Luna Lovegood, a Ravenclaw in the same year as Ginny Weasly, Ron's younger sister.

"Hi, Neville, Luna." Luna and Neville were standing close to each other. Harry had always had a feeling that they would end up together. He could just imagine them hunting rare creatures in cold countries together. Neville would like that.

"Can I sit with you?" Harry asked. By the glad expression on Luna's face, he could answer himself. They found a compartment near the end of the train.

"Will D.A continue this year?" Luna asked Harry after hours of silence. Harry remembered how much Luna had liked D.A last year.

"Well, there is no reason to now, is there?" Harry saw the excitement fade away in Luna's silvery-grey eyes.

"Do you know who will be our new teacher? Now that we are finally rid of Umbridge," Neville asked. He had also been a part of D.A, and liked it. He had done really well in the end.

"No, I am not quite sure," Harry lied. Why he did not tell Neville and Luna about his and Dumbledore's meeting with Horace Slughorn earlier that Summer? He was probably the one to be teaching them Defence Against the Dark Arts that year.

"Where is he?" Hermione gasped. They were all seated in the Great Hall, eating after a long, exhausting train trip. Hermione had been following Gryffindor's up to the carriages, and was sore from screaming. There had been so much talking that no one had paid attention to her anyway. Even Ron had just walked as had he not had a job to do.

"Dunno," Ron replied, filling his mouth with chicken. Hermione rolled eyes. She was sick of Ron not paying any attention to the situations going on.

"How can you be so calm about this, Ronald -oh." In that very moment a blood stained Harry, and Luna Lovegood entered the Great Hall.

"See, no need to worry," Ron said.

"He is covered in _blood_!" Hermione pointed out. "Harry, what have you been doing?" she asked as Harry sat down, saying goodbye to Luna who found her spot at the Ravenclaw table.

"Explain later," Harry spit out.

"Now, tell," Hermione said as soon as they entered the Gryffindor common-room.

"Malfoy," was all Harry replied. He was still in shock over hearing that Professor Snape was their new teacher in DADA, and Professor Slughorn was teaching Potions.

"Blimey, Snape? There is no way I will pass the subject this year!" Ron complained, and threw himself into one of the common-room's empty chairs. The most students had gone to bed as Dumbledore had told them to do. Hermione ignored him, and kept looking at Harry.

"What about him?" she asked. She was curious, of course.

Harry told her how he had been hiding in Draco's cabinet, how Draco had discovered him, paralysed him and stamped on his face, so that Harry's nose had broken. He there after had put Harry's invisibility cloak on him, in hope nobody would find him before the train got back to London. Fortunately Luna Lovegood had searched the train, and found Harry. She had also healed his nose, which Harry very much appreciated.

"And before all of that I heard Draco say that he might not even return next year," Harry added, which made Hermione look firstly frightened and then confused.

"But why should Malfoy not return? I mean, his parents seem very into his education," Ron cut in.

"_Voldemort_ does not care about education," said Harry as was it an obvious fact.

"Harry.. You seriously still think that.." Hermione started.

"That Draco is a Death Eater, yes I still think so. I know so." Hermione hushed at him. She was afraid somebody would hear them.

"Harry, that is so ridiculous. You and I both know that Draco is far too young for that. What should You-Know-Who want to do with him?"

Harry did not answer. He, too, could honestly not come up with something Malfoy could do for Voldemort. But he was sure that there was something. He _knew_ Malfoy was a Death Eater. There were no other explanation.

The next morning at breakfast Harry and Ron were discussing Quidditch try-outs. It was different this year because Harry was captain, and had to choose the team.

"But Ron, you do not even have to try out! Of course you are on the team again this year," said Harry. He knew that putting his best mate on the team did not look good, but Ron was actually really good. At least sometimes..

"Really? Why thank you, Harry, my mate!" Ron said. He looked pleased. Probably because he knew that if he actually tried out he would not succeed. It was luck to him that Harry was captain.

"You are the best Keeper in Gryffindor!" Harry knew he was overrating Ron's talents a bit.

"Blimey, thank you!" Ron made his way through some more bacon. He seemed to have gotten his appetite back again.

"You do not even have to be at the try-outs, actually," spoke Harry. He would feel less nervous without Ron around. And then Ron had a tense to.. interrupt Harry's thoughts.

"Good, I do also have a lot of studying to do." A mix of a choke and a chuckle sounded from next to Harry. Hermione had nearly gotten her breakfast the wrong way down her throat.

"_Studying_?" she chuckled. "Ron, it is beginning of the semester! We started up just last week. How much behind can you actually be?" Ron was not the smartest in class, but even Harry was keeping up.

Harry chuckled along with Hermione, but Ron did not move his gaze from the bacon.

"I actually.." spoke Hermione but then cut herself of.

"You what?" Harry asked without sounding further interested.

"No, nothing." Hermione's voice was fragile, like she had said something she had not intended to say.

"Yes, something! You can not just start a sentence, and then do not tell us the rest!" Ron broke in. he had apparently been paying attention to the conversation without showing it.

"I.." Hermione took a breath. "I-have-considered-trying-out-for-the-Quidditch-team," she said in a hurry. Ron dropped the piece of bacon he had halfway choked through.

"You have _what_?" he cried. Somewhere behind that cry was a laughter.

"Well, Hermione, that is.." Harry was looking for the right word. He remembered playing friendly matches with Hermione at The Burrow during Summer time, but he had never considered her professional. "Great," he then added after an amount of time.

"You both find me silly, don't you." But she did not say it as a question, more as a fact.

"Hermione, Quidditch, honestly? I mean, you are really great at school and so, but.." Ron said. Hermione turned red in her face, but not from blushing. She was furious.

"Blimey, Ronald Weasly, I am so sick of you never believing in me! Just because I am a girl does not mean I can not play Quidditch!" she said, then she got up from the bench and left the Great Hall for her first lesson.

"Quidditch.. She must be crazy," Ron talked to himself while finishing his bacon. Harry sat as frozen to his chair. If Hermione tried out, how could he in any way turn her down -because she obviously was not good- without her getting mad at him? Sometimes Harry hated making decisions.

At the following days Quidditch try-out Harry watched many Gryffindor, and other students who had sneaked in, fly around nervously. Only a few managed to impress him. Harry found it hard to be captain because there were so many things to be arranged. He had kept Ron for the reason that he knew it would be hard to find a new Keeper.

After having seen all the hopeful students fly around (Sending half of them home because they were not Gryffindors) Harry had a struggle to find out who to put on the team. Both Katie Bell and Ginny Weasly had done great jobs as Chasers, but he needed one more. Ron was the Keeper, Harry himself took place as Seeker, and Jimmy Peaks and Ritchie Coote were Beaters. Harry kept thinking through the try-outs of Demelza Robins and Dean Thomas, but none of them had done so well.

"Is it too late, or can I still try out for Chaser?" a familiar voice sounded from behind. Harry turned around and saw directly into the familiar chocolate brown eyes that he had known for so many years..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

A celebration was going on strongly in the Gryffindor common-room that night, after the new Quidditch team had been revealed. Students were honouring the new players, and hoped they would make them proud in that years Quidditch championship. But one single person was missing: Ron Weasly. Harry thought to himself that Ron never missed a party, but he had not been showing himself since breakfast. Was he still so mad at Hermione that he did not want to be in the same room as her? But a few minutes later an obviously tired Ron joined the party in the common-room. The few students who had noticed his appearance started to cheer his name loudly. Ron stood as frozen to the dormitory stairs. He thought to himself that they were partying as had they already won the championship. Did they really trust him that much as a Keeper? Ron formed a smile on his lips. It absolutely seemed like they did.

"Ron! Where have you been, mate?" Harry, whom had just appeared at the end of the staircase, asked Ron.

"I have been sleeping all day, really. But do not tell Hermione so. I want her to think I have been studying." Ron looked around the room as was he looking for something. "Where is she anyway?" he added.

"Well, er, you see.." Harry begun, but got cut off by a smiling Hermione. She was all red in the face, but this time of blushing.

"Hi Ron. We have missed you at the party!" she said. Harry did not know what to feel about the situation.

"Blimey, why are you so happy?" he asked her, as was she never happy. But Ron was right. Hermione was always so serious, and it took a lot to make her this happy.

"I am simply celebrating, Ron. And so should you!" Hermione took Ron's hand, and tried to pull him down the staircase.

"Wait a minute," Ron began. Harry wanted to disappear, but he knew there was no way to escape this situation. "What are _you_ celebrating? You never cared that much of who made it to the team.." Ron looked suspicious.

"Oh, you have not heard. I just thought Harry would have.." The joyful smile faded away from Hermione's face. She looked rather disappointed.

"Heard what? What have you not told me, Harry?" Harry sighed. Why was it that Ron had to fuss up over such a small situation.

"Hermione made it to the team. She is our new Chaser along with Ginny and Katie," Harry hesitated. He closed his eyes because he knew what was going to come.

"Bloody hell! You let _her _on the team! Harry, you do know that she only did this to piss me off! She can not play! If she really was any good at the try-outs she must have used some kind of potion!" Ron was yelling. Harry opened his eyes, and saw Hermione with tears rolling down her now pale cheeks.

"Why is it you never believe in me, Ronald? Just because I am smart does not mean I can not be good at anything else! Why can you not just be happy for me? You, you bastard!" Hermione yelled. She then stormed into the girls dormitory with a very furious expression on her face.

"Well done, Ron. My team is already mess. Thank you." Harry said, walking a few steps away from Ron.

"_Your_ team? You might be captain, but without your players you will be nothing. Nothing, I tell you!" Harry looked at Ron in surprise. His best mate had just called him a 'nothing.' Harry walked towards the door out of the common-room and into the castle.

"Wait, Harry, you know I did not mean it like that!" Ron started yelling, but Harry was soon so deep into the crowd of people that he could not hear him.

"Ron, hi! Where were you at the try-outs? You should have seen Hermione Granger! She did really, really well! No wonder she made it to the team!" Lavender Brown spoke to Ron, but he did not listen very well.

"She was really that good, eh?" Ron did not believe it. All these years Hermione had said how much she hated Quidditch and did not understand it, but now she was actually on the team, and apparently doing very well? Ron rolled his eyes, and then went back to the boys dormitory, leaving a talking Lavender behind him.

October turned into November, and snow started to fall around the Hogwarts castle which made Quidditch rehearsal even more complicated than before. Hermione and Ron still refused to talk to each other, and Ron did not speak to Harry either. They did not play well at all. The team was full of great players, but together it all fell a bit apart. Ron was so angry that he got unfocused and therefore let a lot of goals in. That distracted Harry from catching the Golden Snitch several of times. He was so furious after every single practice that he went straight to bed without speaking to anybody.

"Harry, we can not keep on like this," Ginny Weasly said to Harry after a late night Quidditch practice In the first week of November.

"I know, Ginny. But I just have no idea what to do."

That nights practice had been pure terrible. Katie Bell had still not returned from St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries after the entire cursed necklace episode, so Dean Thomas had taken her spot as a Chaser. He was currently dating Ginny Weasly, and they spent way more time chatting than actually playing. When Harry had told them to participate in the game, Ginny had said that it was "not worth it anyway." Hermione and Ron had not neared each other more than 78 inches, which also complicated it a lot.

"Why is it that every time they are fighting it have to ruin everything?" Ginny spoke. Harry shook his head. He had noticed so too. "We must put them back together. Even though it seems impossible. They just can not live without each other, and we can not live without them being together," said Ginny.

"You mean, we have to pair them up?" Harry asked in disgust. He did not know how he would be feeling about that.

"No, that was not what I meant!" Ginny chuckled. She, too, had a hard time imagining Hermione and Ron going out.

"Good, because I am sure that will never happen." They shared a laugh. Harry was sure he felt something in his gut that was not supposed to be there, at least not when he was with Ron's younger sister. Harry instantly stopped laughing. The silence became awkward. Had Ginny felt the same as Harry?

"I will try to talk some sense into them," Harry said, breaking the silence.

"Good. Goodnight, Harry," Ginny spoke, and walked back to the castle. That left Harry all alone in the darkness.

"Goodnight," he whispered to himself.

"You came late in last night," Hermione stated at breakfast. Harry said nothing. His conversation with Ginny was none of Hermione's business, thought Harry had her suspected for knowing that they had been talking.

Ron was seated a little away, next to Neville Longbottom.

"You should really talk to him, Hermione. He might not show it, but I think he is missing you," said Harry, having his gaze down on his plate. He could not eat much, though. He was thinking strategy through to their first Quidditch match that week end against Slytherin. Harry knew that their, Slytherin's, team had gotten stronger. With Urquhart, Vaisey and Blaise Zabini as Chasers, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle as Beaters, and Draco Malfoy as Seeker they could become tough competition. Not that Slytherin was not normally competition.

"Me? If anyone should talk it would be him. He is the one who is wrong," Hermione cried. She, too, was looking at her plate. It was empty though.

"Just do something, please! The match is on Saturday, and we can not afford to lose!"

"The Cup just started, Harry! We can afford to lose at least just one game, if we win the rest!" Harry could easily sense that it was Hermione's first match. She had no idea how important winning was -and especially against Slytherin.

"This is _Slytherin_. Don't you want to see Malfoy's face when we win over them?" asked he. He imagined Draco's angry and disappointed face on the inside of his head. Harry would like to see that face.

"Of course I do, but.."

"No buts, Hermione! Blimey!" Harry walked out of the Great Hall, and found his way to his first lessons.

Harry hated when Ron and Hermione were fighting, when he and Ron were fighting.. He never felt more alone than when that happened. And sadly, it happened far too often.

Due to the match Harry had arranged Quidditch practice every night through the entire week. Of course the Slytherin Captain had pulled some strings, and done the same thing, which meant that Gryffindor had to practice very late night.

"I don't get it! Have they ever been fighting for this long before?" Ginny asked Harry as they walked together to practice that night.

"Yeah. You know when they fight, they do it well, and for months," told Harry. He was glad that he at least had someone to talk to, but why Ginny? And why Ginny _Weasly_? Why did she have to be the younger sister of his best mate? Ron had been so angry when Harry put Hermione on the team. He could not even imagine him if he found out Harry had a crush on his sister. He would turn into a monster. Probably. And that would not make anything better. Especially because Ginny probably did not feel the same way about him, so she would stop talking to him too. He would have to leave Hogwarts with all that hate.

"The stars are very beautiful," Ginny whispered. Harry had been too deep into his thoughts to realise that they now were at the Quidditch field. Ginny stood still, looking up at the dark sky that was full of shiny stars. Harry knew that Ginny loved astronomy.

"Yes, indeed," Harry said, looking up at the sky too. He had placed himself very close to Ginny, so that he was sure they were looking at the exact same stars.

"I want to become one in my next life," Ginny all of a sudden said, breaking the comfortable silence. Harry glared at her. Her eyes where in tears. "It must be lovely to be admired so much, and called beautiful of everyone. You know what I mean?" she added.

"You are beautiful," Harry said. He froze. He had not seen that one come, and neither had Ginny. She slowly turned her face, which was all red and bushy, and looked directly at Harry.

"Really? You think so?" Harry had blushed too. He had no idea why he had said so. It was true, of course. Ginny was very beautiful with her long, red hair, and beautiful, shiny eyes.

"Sorry to ruin your moment, but I have some homework to do, so can we just get this over-with?" It was Hermione whom had arrived, ruining what seemed like the perfect moment to Harry. He felt very angry with her, but knew he should not start to yell at her now, when he was trying to make the team play a bit better than well.

"Indeed. But we need some more players," answered Harry in a calm voice, ignoring that Hermione had nearly yelled at him.

"Oh that is just typical." She clearly looked like she rather wanted to be in the library than playing Quidditch.

Only a few minutes later Ron and the rest of the team arrived. They apologized with having such a nice time at dinner. Harry forgave them, though he knew Ron had had dinner on his own, looking quite angry with the world.

"We have our first match this Saturday against Slytherin, and we can not lose it! I hate losing to Slytherin." Harry heard Ginny and Dean laugh. They were still dating, and Harry hated that very much. He hated that Katie Bell was stuck on St. Mungo's, and that Dean was her replacement. "Let us just play. Do your best."

They all flew into air, and started practising.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"What are _they_ doing here?" Demelza said, as she flew past Harry. Harry looked down on the ground to see who she was talking about.

The Slytherin team. Of course.

Harry saw Malfoy looking quite satisfied up at the team. He and the other players shared a laugh once in a while, when Ron let a ball in, or someone dropped the Quaffle. They eve began to sing their song that they had made up years back, when Ron had started on the team.

_Weasly cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single ring,_

_That's why Slytherins all sing;_

_Weasly is our king._

_Weasly was born in a bin_

_He always lets the Quaffle in_

_That's why Slytherins all sing;_

_Weasly is our king._

_Weasly is our king_

_Weasly is our king_

_Weasly will make sure we win_

_Weasly is our king._

Harry wanted to yell at them, tell them to shut up, but he knew that was what they wanted him to do.

"Mudblood, you enjoy playing?" Crabbe yelled at Hermione. Harry looked at her to see if she stopped what she was doing, but she did not. She continued playing, and Harry had to admit that she was one of them who did the best.

Hermione flew around, feeling more free than ever. But she was also feeling more angry and sad, like she was torn apart. She did not like having a row with both Ron and Harry. And she hated herself for wanting to defend Ron when they were singing that terrible song. But she had not done it. She wanted Ron to be the one to apologize. It was after all him whom had made a mistake, not her. She did not know what took him so long. She knew that him and Harry were having a row too, so they were all three without friends.

She wished she could just walk up to Ron and tell him _everything, _but she knew that she could not do so. That would ruin it all; friendship, Quidditch, school..

Hermione loved playing Quidditch. She regretted not participating for the team earlier. If she had to say so herself, she had talent. She had, on the other hand, ripped the team completely from each other. And that she was not proud of. She did not want to be the reason that they lost the championship that year. She wanted to be one of the reasons they _won_. But at the moment that seemed nearly impossible to become a reality.

She gazed down that the Slytherins. Why did they have to stand there and look so ridiculous? Were they trying to scare the Gryffindor team, by showing that they found them entertaining? It helped then. Hermione was so nervous about that week ends match. She knew they had to win. She, too, wanted to beat Malfoy, and shut his mouth. But she knew if that should happen, she ought to speak to Ron. Deep inside she knew he was not going to talk to her. It always came down to her. Sigh. She felt like the glue in the friendship. And that was not always a lovely position.

Hermione glared at her players. Ginny were flying close to Harry. They looked at each other for a few seconds, then moved on. Hermione knew Ginny had always had feelings for Harry, and now she started to think that Harry finally was returning those feelings. She feared how that would go, though. Ron would get _really_ upset if anything happened between them. She knew how he reacted each time he saw Ginny with Dean in public. He thought it was 'gross.' So how would he not be reacting if it was his best friend snogging his sister?

"Hey, mudblood, watch out!" Hermione heard some Slytherin yell. She was not sure who, because in that moment a Bludger came flying towards her face, likely to smash her. She reacted fast, and dragged her broom down, towards the grass. The Bludger flew by, just an inch over her head. Hermione, and the rest of the team whom had all been watching in horror, sighed in relief.

"Hermione, you okay?"a voice yelled, but she could not tell whom it was from. She looked around at all her team mates, but they, too, seemed to be unaware. Discreetly she took a quick glare at the still present Slytherins. One of them was looking back at her. He had been looking at her for a while before she had looked at him. Hermione all of a sudden felt very weird in her gut.

Why was Draco Malfoy sending her such a nice look?

Saturday morning the Great Hall was full of anxious Quidditch players and Quidditch fans eating breakfast. Well, neither Hermione nor Harry were eating. They were both too nervous about that days match. They were as usual seated apart. Harry was sitting with Dean and Ginny, Hermione with Neville and Luna, whom had found a way to sit with them, and Ron with Lavender Brown. She seemed to be very into Ron, but he did not pay her much attention.

"I heard Zacharias Smith is commenting the match today," Luna Lovegood said in an attempt to break the silence.

"Really? That will never be good," Neville replied. He did not worry much about Quidditch, but he still liked to see Gryffindor win. He had gotten to know Zacharias Smith the previous year when they both entered DA. Neville did not really like him. He thought he was so good at everything and so damn entertaining. Truly he was nothing but a jerk.

"Really I do not care who is commenting, I do care what they say," Hermione interrupted their conversation, but she was not looking at any of them. She was looking at her plate full of food that she in no way could eat.

"You will do great, Hermione, don't worry! If what Harry said about your try-out is true then there is no doubt we will win," Luna cheered. She coughed a bit as she realised she had said 'we.' Luna was a Ravenclaw, but a true supporter of Gryffindor. She usually wore a lion head as a hat at Gryffindor's matches. Very smart.

"Well, what has he been saying about practices?" she asked. For what she knew Harry never even mentioned Quidditch any more. Not that he had so many people to talk to.

"Not much. Always something about how great you are, and how he wish Ginny and Dean would break up or at least stop talking," Luna spit out. Hermione widened her eyes.

"He said he wanted them to _break up_?" asked she in surprise.

"Yes, indeed. Something about them constantly talking during practice. Unfocused."

"Oh, I am not sure that is the only reason why," Hermione smirked, talking in nearly a whisper.

"Really? You don't reckon...? But do you think he dares? I mean, with Ron and all that?" Neville asked, sounding very curious. It was obvious he did not dare to take such a risk if he had been in Harry's shoes.

"I do not know. He won't admit it. Well, actually we have not been talking for a while, but I can just feel it."

Luna cuckled.

"Oh, I have forgotten my hat! I will see you at the match, Neville. And Hermione, good luck!" And then she left the table in a hurry. Only a few minutes later Professor McGonagall came down to them to wish them good luck. Hermione thought to herself that Luna had seen McGonagall come, and had ran off because she did not want to be seen by a teacher at the Gryffindor table. Hermione knew, though, that McGonagall would not kick off Luna. She surely liked her.

"Are you ready?" Neville asked. He looked more nervous than Hermione.

"As ready as I can be." Hermione got up, left the Great Hall all by herself, and walked down to the changing room by the Quidditch field. She was shaking.

"Let's do this, okay? Do your best, no matter how hard they are playing. Er.." Harry walked around in front of his team, not really aware of what to say. "Just.. Try your best to win. If we do not win it is too bad. That does not make us losers, and does not assure that we will not win the cup. Give it all you have got."

They walked out on the field, one by one, meeting the Slytherin team, and hundreds of screaming students watching them. Over half of them were dressed in red and gold robes to cheer for Gryffindor. A few, though, were in green and silver. Hermione easily spotted Luna and her big lion hat. Hermione giggled.

Harry greeted the Slytherin Captain, both with disgust in their eyes, and the match begun.

Hermione had no idea what was going on. She did not know who was ahead, she did not know who was cheering the loudest, and she had no idea what Zacharias Smith was talking about. She felt so lost that she wanted to cry. She did not want to show that she was weak, though, so she did not let a tear escape.

Her fellow team members were flying around her in a high speed, and she constantly had Bludgers after her. One had bruised her left arm, but not left any damage.

"Gryffindor scores," Hermione heard Zacharias sigh. He had been going on non-stop about how Ron, Ginny and Hermione only were on the team because they knew the Captain, so Hermione had shut him out of her system.

She had lost track of time, too. They could have been playing for hours. The sun was still shining,, but it was very windy. Hermione did not even dare to imagine how her hair looked like.

After what seemed like another hour Hermione was a bit back on track. No Bludgers were after her any longer than a few seconds, and she had realised that the point score was pretty even. Gryffindor did everything in their power to change that. Hermione saw Harry constantly search the air and ground for the Golden Snitch. And then, all of a sudden, his eyes went wild. He had found it. He started to race towards the ground. Unfortunately Malfoy had seen it too, and was now going to the ground faster than Harry.

Hermione watched with widened eyes. She was so used to be in the audience, that she even screamed "Come on, Harry, you can catch it!" That made Malfoy look up from the Snitch, and look directly at Hermione. She saw his eyes widen too. He stopped his action, and lost track of what he was doing. It was like the earth stood still for a little while to Hermione. She could for some strange reason not take her eyes off him.

Then everything around her went crazy. Harry had caught the Snitch because Malfoy had stopped paying attention.

Where she the reason they had won?

And why had Malfoy looked at her like that? Why had she been looking that strongly back at him?

She broke the eye contact off, and went celebrating with her team, with her mind so full of thoughts that she felt her head would explode.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"So what you are saying is you forgive me?" Hermione asked the following morning in the Great Hall. Celebrations had ended late last night so all Gryffindors were very exhausted.

"Yes. I had some time to think last night, and I have realised that being mad at you was a stupid mistake," Ron answered with his mouth full of bacon.

Hermione sighed. Harry looked at her in wonder. He had thought she would have responded positively to Ron's apology. He, Ron, had been talking about how stupid he had been all night.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked as he realised Hermione did not smile at him as he had expected her to do.

"_You_ forgive _me_? Ron, that is not how it is supposed to be! I am the one to forgive! _You_ shall apologize, Ronald!" Hermione yelled. Harry could understand it now. Hermione felt like the situation had been twisted, and Ron thought he was the one to forgive.

"What? Are you really serious?" Ron had spit out all of his bacon.

"Yes, I am _really serious_, Ronald! You started this, so you apologize!" Hermione only called Ron by his full name when she was angry with him. Which was a lot.

An unwelcome silence appeared among them. Harry had nearly not been speaking at all during breakfast. He was, too, exhausted over yesterdays celebrations, and not looking forward to an entire day of studying, because he was already behind in school work.

"Fine! I am _sorry_, okay?" said Ron, finally breaking the silence after a few minutes.

"Yes! Thank you, I forgive you." Harry saw how much Hermione tried to hide her overwhelming happiness. She had won the battle.

Both Ron and Hermione seemed to have forgotten about their rows with Harry, which he only appreciated. He liked that the three of them were talking again. They spent the entire Sunday studying and doing homework. Ron did not fancy it much, but he did not want to get in another row with Hermione. He seemed very happy that they were friends again.

As December arrived, so did an invitation to Professor Slughorn's Christmas Party. For the Slug Club members only, of course. Which meant Ron was once again left out, and having a row with Hermione.

"I do not care about who he runs around and snog! Yes, I had counted on him to be my date to the Christmas party, but now I have made other arrangements," Hermione said in the last week of school before Christmas.

"Really, who?" Harry asked in curiosity. Ron had all of a sudden thrown himself all over Lavender Brown, and their lips were now glued together. Literally.. They had spent a day in the Hospital Wing last week. Harry suspected Hermione for doing it, but she had denied, with a glimpse in her eye though.

"Cormac McLaggen," she sighed. Harry could tell that she was not satisfied with so at all.

"Cormac? You hate Cormac!" Cormac had tried out for the Quidditch team, but had not made it. He had not been very good at all.

"Harry, I do not _hate _anyone. Some people just annoy me enough for me to dislike them very strongly."

"Really? You don't even hate Voldemort?" asked Harry. Hermione widened her eyes, and hushed at Harry. "What? Do not tell me you are afraid of his name now, Hermione!"

"No, not at all, but we are at the library, Harry! Have some respect!" Harry had never understood Hermione's respect for old books. Sure they had been very useful in their past years and battles at Hogwarts, but it was not like they could hear what they were talking about.

"Anyway, who have you invited?" asked Hermione after a while of silence. It was late so the library was nearly empty. Only Romilda Vane was studying a Potion book in a nearby corner.

Harry picked up a copy of an old Defence Against the Dark Arts book. He remembered it from his fourth year at Hogwarts.

"Luna," he whispered, replying Hermione's question a bit later than expected.

He could hear Hermione choke.

"You are bringing Luna Lovegood to a formal party?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes! What is so wrong with that? She is actually a really sweet girl, and she knows I am only bringing her as a friend," Harry assured. Luna had been so pleased when Harry had asked her, even though he had asked her as a friend. Ginny had also told Harry how happy Luna had been.

"I had hoped you would be bringing Ginny."

"Ginny? She is probably bringing Dean, anyway, so why bother ask her." Harry was still very bothered by the fact of their relationship.

"They fight all the time, you know, it is just a matter of time," Hermione sighed. Harry knew that she knew about his feelings for Ginny. Hermione always knew such things. Maybe that was just a thing about girls?

At the night of the Christmas Party, while Harry was getting prepared, Ron and Lavender had placed themselves in one of the common-room's most comfortable chairs, and continued their snogging. Harry walked by them as he went to meet Luna, and wrinkled his nose. He thought the look very disgusting. It was in no way love, it was meaningless snogging.

"Harry," a cinnamon sweet voice called Harry's name, as he was walking towards the Ravenclaw Tower.

"Hello, Luna. Are you ready?" he asked. Luna looked quite ravishing in light pink and silver robes. Harry could not tell what it was supposed to be, but it suited Luna very well, especially with her very long, curly, blonde hair. Harry had never noticed the beauty of it.

"Yes, indeed," Luna said with a smile. Harry and her started to walk towards the room where Slughorn always held his parties. They were all alone in the corridors, because everybody else were having dinner in the Great Hall, or packing for leaving Hogwarts in the morning. Harry was leaving too. He was going home with Ron to visit the Weaslys. He was not sure if Hermione was coming with them, though.

"I have never been to this part of the castle before," Luna admitted. They had turned down a corridor full of candle lights, but still no people. They were beginning to hear voices of the people attending the party. They were not far away.

Cormac was trying to take Hermione's hand -again. She gently pushed it away -again.

She was sickened by his need of intimacy. She was really not into him at all. She had only invited him because she knew Ron did not like him at all. Not that Ron would ever know. He never left Lavender's lips.

But as Cormac tried once again, Hermione lost her temper.

"Don't you understand a 'no' or are you used to always getting what you want?" she yelled at Cormac. They were still a great way from the party.

"Well, I honestly thought you wanted me. I mean, otherwise why invite me?" He smirked at her.

The party was full of people, music and food that gave you bad breath. Hermione ate plenty of that so that Cormac would feel disgusted by her. It did not help, though. He was still walking very closely by her, hoping to get a kiss. She would not give him any. Maybe if Ron decided to gate crash.. No, probably not even then.

"I need air," Hermione said to Cormac, and left the party room in such a hurry. She was getting headache from all the noise and all her thoughts.

Hermione walked down a deserted corridor. She could still hear the voices and music in the background. She sat down with her back towards the wall. She placed her head on her knees, and started to cry. She was so tired of everything. Tired of Ron, Cormac, Quidditch.. It all hit her like a light stroking, and her tears were the rain. They floated down her red cheeks. She did not have enough control to stop them from falling from her chocolate brown eyes.

After what seemed like a few hours to Hermione she finally got up, and wanted to walk back. But truth to be told, she was lost. She could not remember whether it was the left or right side she had appeared from. With her head spinning in confusion she started to walk to the right.

A little further down the corridor a tall silhouette was standing, leaning against the wall.

Hermione stopped. She did not know if she should walk any closer. If the person had not seen her, it might was the best for her just to disappear. She probably looked all puffy and red after crying, and she did not want anybody to see her like that.

But she could not tell if the person had seen her. It was hard to see the face.

"I know you are there," the persons, a male, said when Hermione did not move. Hermione froze. She recognized the voice very well. How could she not? That exact voice had been calling her nasty words ever since she had started at Hogwarts.

"Why are you here?" asked Hermione with a fragile voice. She took a few steps closer.

"Oh, it's you, Granger. What are you doing away from the fine party? Don't want to miss out on the fun, do you?"

"Really it is not any fun," spoke Hermione, her voice still fragile. She was not all comfortable in the situation.

"Really? It sounds like it, though." He was right. You could still hear the party, and it did seem like a lot of fun.

"I do not understand why you are here. Should you not be in the Dungeons, packing or something?" she asked. She walked even closer, so now the face of the silhouette was clear. He looked beautiful in the moon light.

"I did not bring a big suitcase," was all Draco Malfoy answered. His pale blonde hair was really shining under the moon.

"Oh."

"Yes, oh." Draco and Hermione where face to face now, not far apart.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" she asked again. She felt like there was something he did not tell her.

"Granger, Granger, Granger," Draco started with a chuckle, "since when have you called me Draco?"

Hermione chuckled. She found it very entertaining that Draco caught such small details.

"Since when did you start hiding in the corridors late night?" she asked in return.

"I do not see why that is any of your business."

Hermione sat down next to Draco who was still standing up. His face looked ice cold, but he did not seem to be freezing.

"What is it about a huge, fabulous party full of smart people that pushes you away?" Draco asked after a while of silence. Hermione chuckled.

"_Smart _is not exactly a word that describes those people," said she with a smile. "They are more a collection of people with good connections, who loves to brag about it."

"I thought your friend Potter was a member."

"Oh yeah, he is. And so is Ginny. But everybody else are just.."

"Fake," Draco finished her sentence. Hermione looked up and met Draco's eyes.

".. Exactly." Hermione was surprised how exact Draco's word had been. As had he been reading her mind. But Hermione was almost sure that Draco did not know Legilimency.

"I know the types," spoke Draco. He spoke with a voice that Hermione had never heard before. And then she realised that she was actually having a conversation with Draco Malfoy, and she _enjoyed_ it. Hermione got up from the floor in a rush.

"It was, er, nice to talk to you, but I have to go," she said and started to run down the corridor. She stopped and turned around, facing Draco again. "There's a room full of fake people waiting for me," added she.

She saw Draco form a smile. He was smiling at her. That was something she had never seen coming. She wondered if he had forgotten about her face punching him a few years back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

"You just disappeared last night. What happened?" Harry asked at breakfast. They were leaving Hogwarts in just a few hours. Hermione was looking forward to seeing her parents once again. She had been missing them so terribly.

"I.. got tired of Cormac. He was trying to drag me under the mistletoe," Hermione lied. She had returned to the party after her talk with Draco, but Cormac had showed up just seconds later, which made her leave. She just could not deal with any more boy trouble at the moment.

Hermione saw Ron react on the name 'Cormac' even though he was lip-locking with Lavender.

"Luna and I was looking for you, but we thought you had just given in for Cormac," Harry chuckled. Hermione could not imagine Harry come to that conclusion. He knew she would not do something so stupid. Not even to piss of Ron.

"Going anywhere for the holidays?" Ginny Weasly asked Hermione at Hogsmeade Station later that day. It had been snowing toughly all month, so the station was full of a beautiful white layer of what looked like a veil.

"No, not really. I love London at Christmas time. It is such a beautiful place, with all the decorations and snow," answered Hermione. Even though she was wearing a big coat and scarf she was freezing her butt off. She wished the train would hurry up a bit and bring her back home. She needed a break from everyone; Harry, Ron..

"I can imagine. Mum never lets us leave the house. We do, if we are lucky, visit Diagon Alley for some shopping and a cup of cinnamon tea." Hermione could spot a tear in Ginny's beautiful eyes.

"Oh, I am sorry. I would like to bring you one day," she suggested with a smile. She meant anyone whom had not seen London at Christmas had not lived.

The Hogwarts Express could be heard metres away. It all of a sudden hit Hermione that she did not have anyone to sit with. Harry was defiantly sitting with Ron, and Ginny would be cuddling all up with Dean.

Hermione boarded the train, deeply caught in her own thoughts. She walked down the very crowded train that was full of chaos. She found a free spot halfway through the train. She did not look around to see who was there, she just sat down beside the window, and closed her eyes. She was very exhausted from everything. Just, everything.

The Hogwarts Express left Hogsmeade Station. Hermione leaned her head against the window, and tried to fall asleep. She wanted the train trip to be over as fast as possible, so that she could see her parents again.

"Following me around, are you, Granger?" Hermione sat up in shock.

"Draco.. I had not seen you there," Hermione replied, looking directly into Draco Malfoy's very light blue eyes. Draco was seated right next to Hermione. He had clearly not been there when she had found her seat, so it was actually him who was following her, but she did not point that out.

"You got away in a hurry last night," said Draco. Hermione could not imagine that this was the same boy whom had done nothing but hated her for the past many years.

"Yes, I had a date, you see," explained Hermione.

"Oh.. Of course you did. Did you enjoy his, er, company?" It wondered Hermione that Draco seemed to care.

"Honestly, no. Cormac was rather, er, uninteresting." Hermione could easily have had lied, but weirdly she did not feel the urge to.

"Cormac? Cormac McLaggen?"

"Yes, him. My first choice was not able to join me anyway." Hermione made sure she sounded a bit angry, in hopes Ron would be standing behind her and hear it all. Oh how it would please him to see her talking to Draco Malfoy.

"First choice?" Draco looked confused. His eyes were shining. "Oh, you mean that Weasly kid you enjoy so much." It was clear that Draco did not think good of Ron.

"Enjoy is not really the right word," Hermione chuckled. "He is a real pain in the arse, actually. Too bad it took me so long to realise." Hermione felt tears pressing against her eyes, but she tried to hide it.

"The Weasly's are not completely sane. My father does not speak good of them."

It did hurt Hermione a bit to hear someone talk so badly about a family she actually cared a bit about. Well, maybe a bit more than a bit. She was, truth to be told, sad that she would not be spending any time of the holiday at The Burrow. She loved it there.

"Your father does not speak good of anyone," she said under her breath, but she had a feeling Draco heard her anyway.

"If you want to go back to sleep you can do so. You can lean on my shoulder if the window gets too uncomfortable," Draco suggested. Hermione looked at him in pure surprise. She had not seen that offer coming.

"Since you mention it, it actually is. How did you know?"

"Spent my first many years sleeping at the train ride. Not as comfortable as you hope for." They both chuckled. Draco tapped on his shoulder to let Hermione know that he meant what he said. She smiled, then leaned her head against his shoulder, and closed her eyes.

"Sorry, but can I have a word with Hermione?"Hermione looked up, and did in surprise see her old friend Ron Weasly. He had _that_ glimpse in his eyes, that glimpse that Hermione fell for every time. That glimpse she hated that she loved.

Hermione sighed. She had no idea what Ron would like to talk to her about, but she felt like she had no other choice.

"She won't talk to you, blood traitor!" Draco Malfoy said with an angry tone. He was sitting very close to Hermione, and had his arm tightly around her, as was he showing that he owned her.

"She can speak for herself, you know!" Ron was yelling. His face had turned red for being angry. With his ginger hair it looked like he was on fire.

"I am sure Hermione would be saying the exact words!"

"She would _never_ call me a blood traitor! What are you even doing with her? She is _Muggle born_, you know?" Ron said. Hermione felt anger grow inside of her. Firstly for the boys talking about her as was she not present, and now Ron calling her a Muggle born.

"That is absolutely none of your business, Weasly! Hermione wants nothing to do with such a useless, poor.." Draco got cut off.

"Now, both of you just stop!" Hermione said. She was standing up with her hands pointing towards both Draco and Ron. "Such bad words you are using. You should be disgusted!"

Ron looked as if he had swallowed poison. He hated that Hermione made him feel guilty for talking trash to Draco Malfoy.

"Sorry, Hermione. I just did not like him calling you so," said Draco, turned around, and kissed Hermione on her forehead -just under her hairline. Hermione took a step back in surprise. She had not seen that coming. Since when had it been all right for Draco Malfoy to kiss her?

Ron looked just as surprised as Hermione -he had turned even more red in the face, if possible.

"Oi, what are you doing?" he asked Draco.

"I am kissing my bloody girlfriend, you moron! What does it look like I am doing?"

Both Ron and Hermione jumped with Draco saying 'girlfriend'. Firstly Hermione was confused, but then she all of a sudden felt completely all right with the thought of being someone's girlfriend.

"So that is who you are now, eh? Forgotten all about me and Harry have yeh? Great, that''s just.." Ron turned around and was about to leave them behind. "Great."

"Ron, wait," whispered Hermione but it was too late. Ron had already left them. Hermione glared at the spot where he had just been, sort of hoping he would appear again.

"Thank goodness we got rid of him, right Hermione?" But Hermione had not heard Draco speak. All of her concentration was put on Ron; her mind, her eyes, her ears..

"Hermione?" Draco repeated, "Hermione?"

Hermione sat up in a rush. She had fallen asleep on Draco's shoulder. Judging on the busy students around her and the fading sun outside the window, they would soon be arriving at King's Cross.

"Hermione?" said Draco. Hermione turned her head towards him.

"Hm?" Hermione felt a slightly feeling of awkwardness by looking at Draco. The dream she had just had, had been feeling so real-life. But of course, why would Draco ever want to kiss her in real life?

"We are at the station in a few minutes. I just wanted to wake you up. You sleep pretty heavy." Hermione chuckled.

"So I've been told."

"Well, I will see you after Christmas then?" asked Draco. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, I suppose so. I don't know what should keep me from coming back." Hermione felt like she had just lied to Draco. She actually could not think of a reason to return, but as the minutes passed Draco sort of turned into a reason..

The Hogwarts Express stopped at Platform 9 ¾ only a few minutes later. Hermione followed Draco out of the train among hundreds of other students. It was all one big chaos. Owls were screaming from their cages -making their owners go insane-, frogs jumping out of hands and pockets, Quidditch brooms hitting people in the heads.. True nightmare.

Hermione all of a sudden felt Draco's hand in hers. He was leading the way out, making sure she did not get lost in the crowd. Hermione was too stressed out and exhausted to make up an opinion about Draco taking her hand. She just lot him. It actually felt a bit nice. Only Viktor Krum had ever held her hand, and he had left without never returning. Hermione felt her heart drop a bit with the thought of her first ever love. She did not want to think much about it, and she had never mentioned him to anyone since the Yule Ball.

"Hermione!" voices were yelling as Hermione and Draco finally reached the platform. Hermione gazed around at the station, but she could not find the source of the voices. It was probably her parents. They would be easy to spot, though, since all wizards were wearing Muggle clothes, but just not from this century.

"Hermione!" the voiced sounded again.

"There," Draco whispered, and pointed at Hermione's parents whom were standing quite a few inches away from them. Hermione started walking towards them, forgetting all about Draco being attached to her.

"Mum, dad!" she said with a happy tone. She felt so pleased to finally be seeing them again. Hermione might be in her late teens but she would never stop loving her parents.

"And who is this young bloke, I may ask?" Hermione's mother said with a pleasant look at Draco. Hermione had never before mentioned him.

"Huh?" Hermione turned her face to see who her mother was talking about. "Oh, this is Draco. He is a, er, schoolmate." Hermione knew her parents would both misunderstand this, and her mother smirking confirmed that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Seems like your parents fancy us together," whispered Draco into Hermione's ear. Hermione giggled, but then hit Draco discreetly in his stomach. Draco let out a gasp.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Hermione said under her breath.

"Are you joining us for dinner, Draco?" Hermione's mother asked. Hermione's eyes widened.

"No," Hermione and Draco spoke at the same time. Draco coughed.

"No, Mrs. Granger, I really need to go home to my parents, but thank you for the offer."

"Oh, well another time then."

"Another time," Draco repeated. "Merry Christmas, 'Mione." Draco now had his eyes on Hermione only. Hermione realised how wonderful his eyes was. It came as a surprise to her every time their eyes caught each other. They were so _blue_.

"Merry Christmas, Draco. I'll see you next month," spoke Hermione, and formed a smile on her lips.

Draco smiled back at her, and then left to find his parents.

"Nice boy you have met there," Hermione's mother spoke with a smirk. Hermione rolled eyes at her mother, and walked towards the brick wall that lead to the Muggle world. The world Hermione lived in, but did not belong in.

Her mother asked her questions about Draco Malfoy on the entire way home luckily, they did not live far away from King's Cross.

Her father pulled up the car into the driveway of the house Hermione had always lived in -well, except when she was at Hogwarts.

Hermione rushed out of the car, got her suitcase and Crookshanks, and ran up to the front door. She felt twelve again. As was she just arrived back from her first year at Hogwarts. But she was way older than twelve, and she was in the middle of her sixth year.

She took a glare at the garden. It was covered in a white, thick layer of snow. Typical England. Hermione smiled with the memories of running around in the snow when she was younger. She used to play chasey with her father. They never did that any-more.

Hermione picked up the spare key from under the first pot-plant to the left. The flower in it had died since Hermione had last been here, but her mother had not yet thrown it out.

She locked herself in, and stepped into the small hall. The walls had been painted light blue. Hermione smiled. That was a project her mother had been going on and on about for years, and now it had finally happened.

"Welcome home, darling," Hermione's mother said, and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "Did you miss us?"

"Of course she did!" Hermione's father interrupted. He, too, kissed Hermione on the cheek. The family had spent many vacations in France, so the cheek-kissing had become a normality.

Hermione chuckled. She walked up the stair case, and found way to her room. It was very simple and empty. Hermione spent the most of her time at Hogwarts, and did therefore have all of her stuff packed down in her suitcase. Hermione placed Crookshanks on her bed. She sat for a while and played with it while her thoughts were dancing around in her mind.

That night at dinner time Hermione told all kinds of stories from Hogwarts as she always did. She had, though, never mentioned Voldemort, The Chamber of Secrets or any other disasters.

"What about Harry and Ron? I have forgotten to ask you how they are doing. Such nice boys.." Her mother asked all of a sudden. Hermione had been fearing this questions, and had been relived that her mother had not yet been asking it, but she knew she could not avoid to answer.

"They're.. doing well, I suppose."

Both Hermione's mother and father sent her strange looks.

"What do you mean with 'suppose', Hermione? Are you having a row with them?" Her mother all of a sudden looked very concerned. Hermione had neither mentioned any feuds with anybody to her parents. That was why they did not know about Draco, how cruel he actually was and always had been towards Hermione.

"Well, sort of. It's nothing big, just Ron being a complete.." She could not finish that sentence. She was mad at Ron but she did not feel like she could call him names. Somewhere deep beneath they were still friends after all. She hoped.

"I told you to mingle with some girls too, Hermione," her mother said. She had been after Hermione for only being friends with male creatures for such a long time.

"I have! Girls just don't like me. I mean, I have one friend, but she is Ron's sister," she explained.

"Oh, Ginny. What a nice girl. You should invite her over sometime."

"Her mother don't let them out of the house during Christmas, only to Diagon Alley. She prefer that they all spend every minute together."

"Sounds like a.. protective mother. You could give it a try, Hermione. The worst you can get is a 'no'." Hermione rolled eyes at her mothers always positive view at things.

"Molly is a great mother, actually!" Hermione was close to yelling. She cared about the Weasly's and did not want anyone to talk bad about them.

"I did not say she wasn't," her mother pointed out. Hermione could feel that she had a hard time controlling her temper so she felt the table.

What was wrong with her? She got in a row with everybody; Ron and Harry, her two best friends, her mother.. The only person she could actually stand being nice to was Draco Malfoy, and that confused her.

The next few days went by with silence and tons of snow. Hermione got up every morning very early and went for a long walk in the neighbourhood. She watched the snow fall from the sky to the ground, and did once again, as she had done so many times since her childhood, wonder how it was made. Of course she knew the geographical way, but she had always thought there must be something more behind it..

On Christmas morning Hermione went for another one of her early walks. The snow looked even more enchanting that morning. Might been because she could hear Christmas music stream out from every single house she walked by, or maybe it was because everybody she ran into wished her a merry Christmas, even if she did not know them. That was the kind of merry Christmas wishes she loved the most. Why? She had no idea.

She liked being among Muggles, but of course she preferred wizards. She had enjoyed spending Christmas at The Burrow some years. It was thought always full of drama, and it was nice with a quiet Christmas for once.

Hermione locked herself into the house once she got back. She could hear her favourite Christmas song playing in the living room, so she knew her parents would be up by now.

They had not really been saying much to each other since their little row at the dinner table. Hermione missed having conversations with her mother, and she had been feeling quite lonely lately, but she could not make herself forgive her mother for talking trash about the Weaslys.

Hermione took off her snow covered coat and boots, and walked into the living room.

"Hermione, darling," her mother gasped. "Merry Christmas." Hermione was surprised with her even speaking, but it was Christmas after all. Maybe her mother meant it was time for them to leave it all behind.

Hermione nodded as a thank you. "You too." She walked straight into the kitchen to make herself a cup of cinnamon tea. That was her very favourite kind. It had a special warmth about it, and reminded her of Christmas.

Hermione's mother had already prepared breakfast for them. When her father arrived after taking a shower they sat down and ate. The silence all of a sudden felt less awkward.

"Oh, Hermione, an owl arrived for you!" spoke her mother. She got up from her chair, and picked up a letter in a white envelope from the kitchen table. She handed it to Hermione.

The envelope was a tiny bit of dirty from travelling through the snow. The font on the envelope did not look in-recognizable to Hermione -the person had never before written to her.

She turned the letter in excitement, and opened it slowly. The envelope contained a letter written on a fragile paper. It was written in cursive, very beautiful handwriting actually.

_Dear 'Mione._

_I will forever wonder if this letter will actually make it to you because of the weather, and my owl is not in the best shape. I think my father uses it too much. Anyway, why do I find myself handwriting a letter to you this late at night? I do not know. Something in my mind just wanted to. Well, I hope my family will not catch my letter before it is sent. That would open up a lot of questions that I seriously have no intention to answer._

_How are your parents doing? They both seem lovely. Let your mother know that I truly regret not being able to join you for dinner._

_Merry Christmas, Granger. Take care._

_Malfoy._

Hermione read the letter through twice in disbelief of what it said. She thought somebody was pulling a trick on her. Maybe Ron? It could bloody look like him!

In both anger and confusion Hermione left the table and rushed up to her room. She quickly found parchment and ink, but then.. she realised she had no idea what to write. Or if the letter was even from Draco. It would look quite stupid if she sent him a letter, and it turned out to be one of Ron's tricks. Maybe that was exactly what Ron wanted her to, look stupid.

Hermione put down her pen and sighed. She decided not to reply the letter, and wait to see how Draco was acting around her when they got back to Hogwarts.

"Who was the letter from, sweetie?" her mother asked as Hermione went back into the living room. She had hid the letter from Draco under her pillow. That was the only place she was certain her mother would not be looking.

"Ron," Hermione lied, "he invited me over for dinner tonight."

"Oh, ain't that a lovely idea? Then you also have a chance of becoming friends again!" her father spoke.

"You say I should go?" Hermione had assumed that her parents wanted to have her home for Christmas dinner.

"Yes, I think you should go. It would be nice for you to spend some time with Harry and Ron, to make things all right again." Hermione tried her hardest to make up an argument to why she should not go. She had not been invited to The Burrow, so it would be strange of her to show up.

"Go get the things you need and you can travel with floo powder right away!"

Hermione sighed. There was no way out of it. She had to go. Well, at least pretend to be going. Her parents would not be aware of it if she travelled somewhere else, as The Three Broomsticks. She could easily spend the night there, pretending to be at The Burrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Hermione did in panic only pack very few things into a little bag; money, clothes and a book.

She did not know what she would be needing in Hogsmeade, but she would already be back early in the morning, so not many things she assumed.

"Are you ready to leave?" her mother asked. She was preparing for mid-day tea, and Hermione deeply regretted she was not having any tea with her parents. She did not like lying to them, and she did not like not spending Christmas with them, but she felt like she had no choice at all.

"Yes," she sighed, "Yes, I am." Her parents hugged her goodbye. Hermione held back the tears that were craving to escape her eyes.

"Say hello to the Weaslys from us, and wish them a merry Christmas, okay, darling?"

Hermione nodded.

She stepped out in front of the family's fireplace, took some floo powder that her mother was holding, closed her eyes and prepared to think of The Three Broomsticks. But it was something completely different that came to her mind as she travelled..

Hermione took a step outside the fireplace that she had landed in. The first thing that stroke her mind was that she was most defiantly not at The Three Broomsticks. The room she was in was far too big to be a back-room at the pub, and it looked rather as a house than a public place.

The walls were covered with dark green wallpaper, it was velvet, Hermione could feel. It reminded her of her grandmothers living room. Her wallpaper was red though.

The room was empty. It only contained a small couch, the fireplace, and an empty closet.

It was very big, so big that she could not understand why it was empty. Maybe the owners of the room was so wealthy that it was just a spare room, or maybe some kind of spell had enchanted what was really in the room so that nobody could see it.

Hermione did not get long time to wonder. Shortly after her arrival she could her footsteps nearing the room. She did not know what to do, but she had taught herself never to panic. Suppose, the owners of the room would understand that she had travelled to the wrong place.

But she did not dare to take the chance, so she hid herself inside the empty closet. It was made of mahogany, Hermione's favourite.

The door, the double-door in oak that was in the room, opened. It made a funny little noise as old doors usually do when they are opened. Two pair of feet entered.

"You can not continue like this, boy! You know what will happen if you don't do it. _He_ have given you a very precious job that sure will clean off any dirt that is on our family name. You have to do it, son. You need to. You know the consequences of it," one of the people, a man, spoke. Hermione felt her heart beat a bit faster as he spoke; she recognized that voice, but from where? What frightened her the most, though, was what has been said. It had not sounded as a silly game, but more like something very serious.

"I know, father.." the other person begun. Hermione jumped in surprise. That voice. It was even more recognizable.

Apparently her jump had made a lot of noise because Draco Malfoy all of a sudden stopped talking to his father Lucius. Silence filled the room for a minute or two.

"I will get it done," Draco spoke, "soon." He sounded way more scary, yet terrified, than Hermione had ever heard him. She sighed in relief over not being noticed. For a moment she had thought she was exposed.

The two men left the room, and Hermione slowly got out of the closet. She was absolutely trapped. In the Malfoy house. Well, at least she assumed it to be.

She had stupidly enough not brought along any floo powder so she could not escape through the fireplace, and she was not yet sure on her Disapparation. She could give it a try, but she was sure she would just end up at some island with one leg missing. She did not dare to try that.

She had lied to both Ron and Harry about her Disapparation. They both believed she was so _bloody good_ at everything, but she wasn't, and she could not admit that to anyone, not even herself.

She could wait for Draco to come back and tell him everything. He could help her, she was sure. But what if he did not return? And what if he did not want to help her? She still played with the thought of him only joking around with her. There was really no other explanation on why Draco all of a sudden was being so kind towards her. It was so strange.

Hermione sat in the closet for a long time, debating with herself what to do. She wished more than ever to be in front of her own fireplace in her own house back in London. Right now she did not even know where she was. She had never before heard Draco speak of his family home, but she was sure it was somewhere in London.

Hours later Hermione heard footsteps again. She had fallen a bit asleep. It had also turned dark outside, she could tell from the only window in the room, so it was obviously evening. Soon her parents would begin to worry. She had to make it home, no matter how, within a few hours.

Hermione opened one of the closets two doors a bit so that she could see what was going on in the room. The double-door opened, and in stepped Draco. Hermione did once again jump a bit, but this time without making a noise.

Draco walked into the room with a wondering expression on his face. He looked as if he knew Hermione was there. Hermione shook her head silently. He couldn't. Unless he knew a spell she did not know, and she doubted that.

Draco walked straight towards the closet which made Hermione shake in fear. She could imagine how the entire closet must be shaking. She had exposed herself, she knew it.

She could hear his breath, he was that close. She had taken a step back so that her face would not be visible through the hole between the doors.

Hermione was sure that Draco would say something now, or at least throw the doors open and expose her. She closed her eyes, and regretted ever coming to this place. Well, she was not quite sure why Draco had stroked her mind just as she was travelling, but the floo powder had brought her to him.

"Draco, dinner!" Narcissa Malfoy yelled, breaking the silence. Hermione jumped in surprise. She had not expected that to happen, but she hoped It would save her.

"Coming!" Draco turned his face and yelled back. He took a glare around the room, as if to check if anybody was around.

"The roof, three o'clock," he then whispered, his eyes on the floor. He walked out of the room, leaving Hermione behind. It took a few minutes for Hermione to come over the shock, and to realise that he had been talking to _her_. She was the only one around, and as far as she knew Draco did not speak to himself.

But how would she know when the clock stroke three? She had no watch. But she had a wand..

After hours of re-checking the watch that she had made with her wand, and making up reasons to whether she should or should not go and meet Draco, Hermione left the closet. It was five to three, and she still had to find the roof.

It was all black outside now, the window told her. Small stars lit it up a bit though. Hermione loved the stars. They felt so.. magical. She remembered how she as a kid would spend night after night counting the stars, and wondering how they even got her. She had once had a theory that it, as a matter of fact, was small fairies flying around at night.

Hermione smiled with the thought.

She tip-toed across the room over to the double-doors, and out through them. The hall that she stepped into was only lit up by one lamp that hung from the ceiling. It did not shine bright, but Hermione could tell that there were at least six doors in the hallway. What if she accidentally opened the door to Narcissa and Lucius' bedroom? Or even worse, Draco's, and she had misunderstood the message..

The roof.. There had to be a door that lead to a staircase somewhere.. Or maybe a hole.. Hermione wished Draco had been more precise. He could at least have given her a riddle. She was good at solving those. Her, Harry and Ron had done it thousands of times. Harry had even fought a real 'Riddle'.

Hermione continued to walk down the hallway, wondering where it would bring her.

The answer to that question came just a few more inches down the hallway. A staircase led the way down to what looked like the entrance. It was big and beautiful. The floor was red velvet. Hermione did now realise that she was in a mansion. The Malfoy's lived in a mansion. Of course they did. A big, fat, velvet covered mansion.

Hermione was about to walk down the stairs when she spotted a ladder that was placed right next to her. It was weird to place such one there, wasn't it? She looked up, and discovered a hole in the ceiling. An actual hole. She could not see where it led, but she guessed the roof.

Hermione took the ladder and placed it just under the hole. She hated ladders, she had always been terrified of falling down from one. But she knew she had to do this, so she, cautiously, took one step at a time, and climbed up through the hole. She got up into another empty, dark room. But this was different; it was dirty, and looked as if it had never before been used. She could be the only one to ever had sat foot in that room..

"Lumos," whispered Hermione, holding up her wand. A little, bright light shone from the top of it. She showed her wand a bit around so that she could see where she was.

The room was what she called an attic. It was very dusty, that much that Hermione nearly could not breathe.

She took a few steps, not really knowing what direction to walk. Was this the way Draco wanted her to go? Had he placed the ladder so that she could find this place? Or was this another part of his sick, twisted joke? He probably had already informed his parents of her presence, and they were on their way to watch her. Maybe just lock her inside this room so that she would die from lack of oxygen..

Hermione could not believe that she had been so stupid. The kindness, the letter.. It just was not Draco. Draco was cruel, mean towards everyone, and a big hater of Mud-bloods.

"'Mione?" Hermione turned around in big surprise. There he was, Draco. He too held his wand up with a light at the tip of it. He looked calm, a bit worried, but calm.

"Malfoy.." she whispered.

"I thought you'd never come." Draco took a step closer to Hermione.

"You did not quite make it obvious where to go. I've never been here before, you know," Hermione explained. She did sound a bit grumpy. She still did not truly believe that he was here just to meet her.

"I knew you'd find me somehow. I mean, you're smart." Draco walked all the way up to Hermione know, so that they were face to face. "This way," Draco said, and took Hermione's hand. This time they were not in a hurry or stuck among hundreds of other people, like they had been the first time Draco had held her hand. This time she got to think about it, and feel it truly.

Draco led the way further into the room, all the way up to another door. He slowly opened -it made the same noise as the one in the room with the closet. And then they were on the roof.

Hermione studied the stars as she had always done as a kid, while Draco was still holding her hand. They were sitting down at a blanket that Draco told he had placed months ago when he had discovered this place. He had never before then known there was a way to get up there.

"Why are you here?" he asked after a while of silence. He studied her beautiful face as they spoke.

"I was actually going to The Three Broomsticks, but ended up here. Floo powder is not always to trust, I suppose." Draco chuckled. Maybe he had seen her through, known that it was not just the floo powder.

"Why The Three Broomsticks on Christmas eve? Row with your parents?"

Hermione shook her head.

"No, nothing like that. Just a, er, misunderstanding. Don't worry about it, please," she said.

"They're beautiful, right?" asked Draco. Hermione looked confused. Did he mean that her parents were beautiful? That made absolutely no sense at all.

"The stars. I've noticed how you adore them," explained he.

"Oh.. Yes. They are very beautiful." Hermione forced a smile. For some reasons she did not feel happy. She worried too much, and maybe that was only good around Malfoy.

"Your eyes light up like them," said Draco. Hermione coughed one or two times.

"Excuse me?" Malfoy blushed, she could tell.

"Er, never mind. I suppose I was just being cheesy." He chuckled. Hermione chuckled along but did not find the situation fun at all. Had Malfoy just said her eyes shone like stars? Was that not a pick-up line of some kind, like the ones in all those romantic novels she had been reading?

An awkward silence took over for a long time. Hermione did not know where to place herself or what to say. She even caught herself wishing she had never left the closet.

"Draco.." she spoke. Draco looked up at her with his _very_ blue eyes. "I have sort of run into trouble.." She explained all about forgetting her floo powder at home, and not being able to leave the mansion.

"Our house is not a mansion," Draco laughed, interrupting her.

"Yes it is, Malfoy! You have God knows how many bed-and bath rooms, and doors all over. Your floor is covered in velvet.."

"It's not a mansion, it's just a.. big house," said Draco.

"No, no it isn't!" Hermione chuckled, this time for real.

"Yes, it's.. Okay, it's a mansion." They both laughed. Hermione enjoyed Draco's laugh. His _real_ laugh. All those years she had been used to his cruel laugh, but this was nothing like it. Hermione wondered how many people whom had actually ever heard that laugh. Probably not even Crabbe and Goyle.

"We have some floo powder in the living room. I can steal some for you, if you'd like it."

"Seems like I don't have a choice, right? And thank you," she answered.

"I could bring you some blankets. You could stay here until semester starts," Draco suggested.

"No, thank you, but I better go home. My trunk and cat.. But thank you for the offer."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Early next morning Draco walked into the room and handed Hermione some floo powder.

"Have a nice and safe trip back," he said with a smile. They had spent the rest of the night up at the roof, talking and laughing. She had told him everything about her family; the fights, the dreams of moving to Australia, stories from her childhood. Things she had never before told anyone. She had grown into feeling.. safe around Draco.

"Thank you. I'll see you at Hogwarts." Draco nodded. He leaned in over Hermione and kissed her forehead. For a second Hermione believed she would explode into firework. Not from he excitement or enchantment of it all, but because she all of a sudden felt very warm. Like she had fever.

Draco took one step back, and Hermione stood in front of the fireplace, ready to travel.

The last few days of the Christmas holiday flew by. Her parents believed every single story she made up from The Burrow; she said that George and Fred had pulled a prank everybody, Percy had shown up, and that her and the boys made friends again.

Hermione did, for some strange reason, wish that it had been the truth. She had enjoyed the night with Draco, but actually becoming friends with Ron and Harry again would be wonderful. She had to admit, she missed them. It was tearing her a bit apart that she had to sit by herself on the train. Unless Draco of course wanted to sit with her again, but she doubted it. Last time had been a coincidence, and there were no way Draco would chose to sit with Hermione if he had a choice.

She still did not fully believe him. She wanted to, but a part of her told her not to lose herself.

"Hermione, dear, I've served tea for you!" Hermione's mother yelled up the stairs on the day before Hermione was going back to Hogwarts. She was packing her suitcase -well the things she had taken out of it during Christmas.

"Coming!" she yelled back.

An hour later as she walked back upstairs after a nice cup of cinnamon tea, Hermione could hear voices. Four, maybe three, people, men, were talking inside her room. Hermione first thought that it was Draco, Lucius and a some Death Eaters coming to punish her for being at their house, but the voices did not belong to them, she was sure of it. They were familiar voices, but some she had not heard in a while.

All of a sudden one or two of the voices disappeared. Maybe they had heard her coming? Hermione felt her stomach tighten a bit.

With slow steps she entered her bedroom, only to find her old friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasly on her bed.

"I most be dreaming! You can't.." Hermione begun, in shock over her schoolmates' appearance at her house. "You can't Disapparate!" Hermione realised that those were the first words she spoke to them in a while. It actually felt good, except for the yelling and confusion of it all.

"Hello, Hermione, it is nice to see you too," said Harry with a sarcastic tone. They all three looked at each other for a while. Awkward silence filled the room. Hermione wondered if her parents had heard her yelling just before.

"I didn't mean it like that, Harry. It really is nice to see you. I apologise for my bad behaviour, you just surprised me," Hermione finally said. Ron looked relieved, as if he had actually believed Hermione was strongly mad at them and forever would be.

"We can't Apparate, but Fred and George can," said Ron. Hermione smiled even though she did not want to. It felt nice to actually be talking to Ron again. She had missed him much.

"Oh that explains the voices all of a sudden disappearing," Hermione said to herself.

Harry and Ron nodded.

"But why are you here?" she asked after a while.

"I've.." Ron started, interrupted by Harry coughing. "We've decided that this whole argument is stupid, and it has lasted far too long." Hermione felt a stone leave her heart.

"But.. This is all great and so, but in-it actually me who is supposed to apologise? I mean, it is after-all me who have been so angry." Hermione felt her lose a bit of her pride by admitting that she was the one to apologise, but if it would make her friends with Harry and Ron again, it was all right.

"Yeah, but we figured you'd never come around, so we had to make the first move," Harry said with a slight of laughter in his voice.

"And I also feel like I need to apologise for the entire Lavender thing. I have actually considered breaking up with her, I just don't know how," added Ron.

Hermione felt her heart skip a beat. He was really going to break up with her? And why was she actually feeling.. excited about it?

"I... Thank you," whispered Hermione. She walked up to the two boys and opened her arms wide to invite them into a hug.

"Can't you ask your mum to bring up some food, I am starving!" Ron said after the three of them had been chatting for a while about Hogwarts, Christmas..

"No!" Hermione broke out. She had not yet told her parents that she had visitors, and she did not intend to tell them. They already thought they'd made friends again. "I mean.. I haven't quite told them that you're here.."

"Of course you haven't, you haven't left the room."

"You don't understand.."

"What's there not to understand, Hermione?" They all felt that the conversation had taken a different turn than it was supposed to.

"I don't want my parents to know," she admitted. She was nervous of their reaction. She could just lie and say that she never told her parents they were in a fight..

"You don't want them to know that we're here? Hermione, what is going on?" Harry broke in. both he and Ron looked very concerned. They had blown the problem, made it bigger than it was.

Hermione wished she had just shut her mouth.

"They think.." Hermione hesitated. "They think we made friends a while ago. They think you invited me over for Christmas." Ron looked very surprised.

"Why do they believe that?" asked Ron. He had never seen Hermione as much of a liar, especially not over for people she loved.

Hermione frowned. How was she supposed to tell them the truth without mentioning the episodes with Draco? They would both go crazy if they found out.

"I received a letter, and I told my mum it was from you," Hermione told. She could feel herself blush. When had she ever gotten so far into a lie? She had never lied before she had gotten to know Ron and Harry. They had taught her how to and when to. She did still feel bad every time she did it, though.

"But who was the letter really from?" asked Harry. He was always so suspicious. Sometimes that was not such a good thing. Other times, it had saved somebody's life.

"Dr-" she cut herself off. "Luna. Luna sent the letter." Both Harry and Ron looked surprised and yet suspicious.

"Luna? Why did you have to lie to your parents about Luna?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, and what did she want from you?" added Harry.

Hermione's brain was thinking like a crazy. She knew that she was all red in the face, and she was also shaking. That usually came when she was nervous about something, as waiting for her O.W.L's.

"She.. she invited me over for Christmas. To have dinner with she and her father." Another lie. Hermione was sweating.

"She did what? That is crazy. I did not know you were friends like that. Ginny says she likes to be on her own," said Ron with a confused look on his face.

"We sat together on the way home for Christmas. She is actually really nice." Harry giggled, and Hermione knew why. She had always found Luna quite.. strange, so it was hard for Harry to imagine them as friends.

"But why did you lie?"

"You see, I once showed my parents a copy of The Quibbler, and they thought that Xenophilius was quite strange. They would not want me to make friends with his daughter." Hermione had indeed showed them The Quibbler last year, but they had actually loved it. It was the only Magic magazine that they read. They liked to keep a bit up with what was going on, and Hermione had told them that The Quibbler was closest to the truth.

"Oh.." Hermione could see on Ron's face expression that he believed her. Harry, on the other hand, still had the suspicious look on his face.

"Anyway, can we stop the bad tension now, and just cherish that we are actually speaking again?" Ron asked all of a sudden. All three of them brightened up, and smiled.

"Yes -yes of course."

Harry and Ron did not leave again until around dinner time. They all agreed on sitting together on the train tomorrow -Hermione and Ron decided to skip the Prefect compartment.

"I'll see you then!" Ron said, and shook hands with Hermione. For some reason they only hugged when they were in life danger or some. Hermione nodded. In that same minute Fred and George arrived. They were going to bring back Ron and Harry.

"Ron, have you kissed your girlfriend good bye properly?" they asked at the same time. Ron threw himself into a small fight with them. Hermione took advantage of their absence to speak to Harry.

"What is wrong?" she whispered to him. At first he looked as if he did not know what she was talking about.

"I was just wondering about.. Are you sure that letter was from Luna?"

Hermione looked at Harry in surprise, and felt her heart beat faster than before. Had he seen her through?

"Y-yes, indeed. Why?"

"Ron was apparently to busy with Lavender to notice that Luna in fact was sitting not far from us, and _not_ with you, as you said." Hermione felt like disappearing into a hole. She had not thought that through. Of course Luna had been sitting with them, she always did!

"I-" Hermione began, but Ron and the identical twins were done fighting, so she shut up.

"See you tomorrow, Hermione," Harry said and hugged her good bye, as had their conversation never found place.

"Yeah, s-ee you," she stammered. She knew she was really on it now. Harry had nearly seen her through, so she had to watch out from now on.

The four boys left her room with a plop; Ron and Harry holding on to each their twin.

Hermione sat down on her bed and slowly started to cry. When had she gone out in this mess, and why? To feel a bit special because a boy treated her well? Maybe she was just tired of Ron always being so rude towards her. Or maybe, Hermione thought to herself, being with Draco had all been to make Ron jealous, because Ron, as much as Hermione did not want to admit it, made her jealous with Lavender. It was her who was supposed to be with Ron! Not snogging with him like that in public -she had _class_. No, just be with him. It was her he should hold in his arms.. Hermione hesitated with the thought. That would never happen, she was aware. They had been friends far too long to make any kind of romantic relationship.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine.**

The next morning Hermione was up before the sun. She wanted to take a stroll around her neighbourhood before she left for King's Cross. She always did that. It made her feel relaxed somehow. She loved magic, she truly did, but those strolls brought her back to her childhood when she did not know she was a witch. Things were far less complicated back then, but Hermione could not imagine going to a Muggle school and living among Muggles. She was a witch, and that was what she wanted to be.

When Hermione got back from her walk, she went upstairs to get her suitcase and Crookshanks.

"Mum! Dad!" she yelled when she got into the living room. She had packed herself into her winter coat and mittens her grandmother had sewed for her. She rarely saw her grandparents, only once a year -in the Summer break to be more specific. Hermione and her parents travelled to her grandparents' house in Wicklow, Ireland. Hermione loved Ireland. She thought of it as a very cosy and welcoming country. Sometimes it was even better than England. Everybody was so busy in England, always in a hurry. In Ireland people took a breath and enjoyed the nature. She wanted to go there again soon and stay for a while. Experience the country on her own. One of her biggest dreams, the one she had never shared with anyone, was to experience the entire world all by herself. Just leave England one day and don't look back. But firstly she needed to finish her education at Hogwarts.

"Yes, darling?" her mother replied. She was dressed in her finest clothes. She always was when they were going to King's Cross, and she looked even more fine among the magic worlds parents in their trying-to-be-Muggles outfits. Hermione had giggled the first time she had went to the station, but by now she had gotten used to it, and actually found it quite amusing.

"It's time to leave," said Hermione in a bright and excited voice. She was looking forward to seeing Ron and Harry again, as friends. There were so many things she wanted to talk to them about, but had not gotten the chance to.

"Have a safe trip, okay? And don't forget to write to us!" Hermione's mother said, and planted a soft goodbye kiss on Hermione's forehead. Hermione could feel herself blush a bit.

"Don't forget to have fun too," her father added, and hugged her from the side. Hermione wondered if her father assumed her to be one of those girls running around with the blokes and drink fire-whiskey. No, she was not like that -not like Pansy or Millicent. They were both drunk during the entire week-end, and deadly in love with Draco Malfoy. Well, parts of him..

Hermione rolled eyes just by the thought of it. _Whores_ just might be the word to explain them, Hermione thought. She had never said that word aloud, she only used it in her mind about people she truly disliked.

"I will, dad, I promise," Hermione chuckled.

"Now run off and find your friends!" Hermione chuckled even more. That wouldn't be hard; Ron was in the middle of a big group of redheads, and Harry was always around him. Hermione reminded herself to ask Harry how things were working out between him and Ginny. She knew that Harry fancied her, but he did not want to admit it. Boys and their stupid pride.

Hermione found her way to the Weaslys -they weren't hard to spot as she had assumed- and Harry who was chatting with Ginny.

"Hi, boys. Hi, Ginny!" said Hermione and smiled, not a forced smile but an actual one.

"Hermione! I think I left one of my shoe laces at your.." Ron begun, but Hermione's killer-look, telling him he was hitting towards a rocky path, stopped him. "-I mean, nice to see you!"

Hermione looked at Molly and Arthur Weasly, as to tell Ron why she had shut them up. If she knew him well enough, he had not mentioned to his parents about his and Harry's recent trip to Hermione's house.

Harry and Ginny were discussing some homework that Harry apparently had been helping Ginny with during the holidays. Hermione listened along to their conversation, but she did not hear much of it -like her brain did not really catch it. She did quickly spot a blonde bloke a bit away, boarding the train. Draco. He was wearing his usual grey suit, and was carrying along a brown leather briefcase. He looked stressed, maybe even depressed. Older than usual.

Draco noticed Hermione too, and they caught each others eyes. Draco formed a smile on his lips, and Hermione sent one back in response. It felt strange to her that they were now smiling at each other. It seemed rather odd. Draco took a glimpse around Hermione, and noticed Ron and Harry. Hermione saw how his smile instantly frowned, as if seeing Hermione with the two boys was not something he fancied much. Draco rushed into the train among the crowd of other students eager to get into the Hogwarts Express.

"Oi, what are you looking at?" Ron asked, interrupting Hermione's deep thoughts. She nearly jumped in shock.

"N-nothing. Just nothing." Ron looked at her as was she mental. Maybe she was, she thought. She could've sworn she had felt something in her stomach when she saw Draco. But it could not be.. It was probably just the excitement of a boy actually smiling at her.

"Let's board if we want seats," said Harry, and they all said their final good-byes to Molly and Arthur.

Halfway through the long train-ride, Harry started a conversation with Ron about Lavender. It was easy to hear, that Ron was getting tired of her always hanging around him, and he nearly feared seeing her again. Hermione chuckled when she heard of the necklace Lavender had given Ron for Christmas. It spelled out "My Sweetheart".

"Well, you have to wear it, Ronald. Show your love for the girl," Hermione encouraged him in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeh, that would make her happy, Ron. Who knows, maybe she will even start to be attrated to you."

"Blimey, and I call you friends," said Ron, but it drowned in Harry and Hermione's laughter.

"Oh, Harry, I have forgotten to ask you, how are things with Ginny?" asked Hermione when Ron had fallen asleep. The train-ride was nearly by the end, and if you squeezed your eyes you could see Hogwarts in the horizon.

"Wh-what?" replied Harry with laughter in his voice. They were nearly whispering so they woul not wake up Ron. Hermione knew that one of the reasons Harry did not "go for it" with Ginny, was Ron. How would he respond if his best mate started to date his younger sister? Ron was very protective over for Ginny, at least when it came to boys. They had had a row earlier in the school year about Ginny's public snogging with her boyfriend Dean, and Ron's lack of it. That was probably why he was all-over Lavender; to prove his sister wrong.

"You know what I mean." Hermione cuddled herself up under Harry's arm. She was very comfortable in that way. Anyone who would walk by could easily misunderstand it. But both Hermione and Harry knew that what was between them was just friendship -it had never been or would never be anything more.

"Well, we talk, yeah we do. But Ron.. and Dean.. It is all just a bit too complicated for us. I guess we are not meant to be together."

"If two people are meant to be together, they will eventually," Hermione said, trying to cheer him up. It seemed to be working because Harry was smiling.

"I suppose you're right. It just seems as a thing that could happen far out in the future, but who knows.. Maybe she will end up marrying Dean."

"Dean? No.. not if I have something to say. Haven't you seen how much they fight? It is not healthy for her, I have told her. She refuses to listen, though. Says everything is all right," told Hermione. Harry hmpfr'ed.

"I have by the way come up with a new strategy. Well "new" is maybe a bit too late to say, but you weren't around to listen, and Ron calls it rubbish, thought I think I've nearly gotten him convinced.." Harry just kept on talking until Hermione interrupted him, asking what his theory was. "I expect Malfoy for being.. one of _his_." Firstly Hermione's eyes widened, then she sighed.

"Harry.. You honestly believe Draco is a Death Eater?" The last two words woke up Ron.

"Are they after us?" Ron yelled, as waking up from a bad dream.

"Who, who are after us, Ronald?"

Ron shook his head, entering reality.

"The Death Eaters. Are they after us?" Hermione realised that Ron's question was real enough.

"I hate to break it to you, but yes, Ronald they are after Harry, and you happen to be his best mate!" Ron looked rather shocked from the honesty in Hermione's answer. He had expected kindness and maybe a hug, but he was once reminded that he was not at home with his mum any longer.

"Anyway, why would you call him Draco, Hermione? I thought he was Malfoy to us," asked Harry in curiosity.

"You are rather curious, aren't you? Who knows, maybe I have been snogging around with him during the holidays," Hermione half-heartedly joked. Harry started laughing, but Ron took it all very serious. He kept asking Hermione to confirm that that was in fact untrue, all the way to Hogsmeade Station. Hermione did not reply him though. She enjoyed seeing Ron worried about her might being off with some guy, and not just any guy but _Malfoy._

Hermione could not get Draco's face expression from earlier that day out of her head that evening. After a nice and long meal in the Great Hall where she had discussed Harry's Malfoy-Death-Eater suspicion -in a whisper of course, with their House mates so close. Hermione did not believe that Draco was a Death Eater, he could not be. Even though she had to admit some of Harry's arguments were quite convincing; as why he was showing his arm to Borgin in Borgin And Burkes before school term begun. Yes, it was the arm they usually put on the Dark Mark, but Hermione could not make herself believe it. Draco had been nice to her on her short, unexpected visit to the Malfoy Mansion in the holiday.

"Hermione, did you have a good Christmas?" Ginny Weasly asked Hermione in the common room just around twelve o'clock. Ron was out for a sneak walk with Lavender, discussing their relationship, and Harry was reading through his Potions book -again. Hermione wanted to tear the book apart. The Half-Blood Prince was probably just a nobody who had gone to Hogwarts years back. Whoever it was were manipulating with Harry's mind.

"Yes, thank you, I did. And you?" Hermione knew exactly how Ginny had spent her Christmas because it was the same every year.

"It was fine, thank you. I heard you and Luna saw each other.." Hermione could not figure out if Ginny was jealous or just wondering.

"Oh, uhm yeah we did." She had not thought through, that someone just might ask Luna about it, and Luna would know nothing and expose Hermione. She sighed with how far the lie had gotten. She would never, ever lie again. That was far too complicated.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Blimey, I've forgotten my -er- bag in Transfiguration-class," Hermione said, once again lying. But this lie was necessary to make sure she did not get caught in the other one.

"Can't you just pick it up tomorrow? It is past curfew," suggested Ginny.

"Uhm, no, I have some homework in it which is due tomorrow morning. I'll be back in a few." Ginny looked at Hermione with disbelief written across her face. Hermione had not been near the Transfiguration-classroom that day since it was the first day back, and she for the same reason did not have any homework. Ginny knew that Hermione was up to something.

"Don't get caught," Ginny said at last. She decided that it was Hermione's own business, and Ginny could question her later on.

Hermione nodded to Ginny, then walked out through the portrait hole, and towards the Ravenclaw-Tower. It was a long way, and she had to tip-toe to not get caught by Filch or any of the Professors. She could not even imagine how much trouble she'd be in, getting caught on the first day.

"Lumos," she whispered, making a light appear on the tip of her wand. Besides that the corridors were as dark as the dead night outside. Luckily they were not as cold. A warmth filled up the whole caste -except the Dungeons- as were there lit fireplaces everywhere.

All of a sudden another light appeared ahead of Hermione. As she looked closer she realised it too was a lit wand. Somebody was right in front of her, and she could not escape. She was caught. Hermione turned of her light with a simple "Now".

"All right, you got me," she said surrendering.

Silence fled in, leaving Hermione thinking the worst. Maybe it was a Death Eater who had sneaked in? She shook that thought of her. No, a Death Eater could not enter Hogwarts like that. Not without anybody noticing it.

"Granger?" a voice, the other person, asked. Hermione jumped with the sound of Draco Malfoy's voice. Hermione lit her wand again, and lead it towards the place where the honey-soft voice had just been. There he was, looking rather worried and sweaty in a white shirt and black trousers.

"Malfoy? As a Prefect I will have to-" Draco cut her off.

"Yeah you're out too," he said. Hermione felt as if she had just hit a brick wall. He had a point; she was out too, breaking the rules. And Draco was also a Prefect. He had the same abilities as her, and could easily turn her in. he probably would, considering the face expression he had worn earlier.

"Why don't we just walk hand in hand down to McGonagall's office, and turn each other in?" Hermione suggested with sarcasm in her voice. She rarely spoke sarcastic, and Draco was not afraid to show that he was surprised.

"Great idea, why don't you just knock on the Dark Lord's door and tell him your blood-type, now you're there?" Draco replied, too in sarcasm. Hermione felt hurt, she always did when she got called a Mudblood or her blood-type was pointed out.

"So you do know where he live!" Draco frowned. He was ashamed of his family's relation to Voldemort, but that was something he would never admit. Especially not to Hermione Granger.

For a long time none of them said a word, though they did still look at each other. Hermione had a strange feeling in her gut. She wanted Draco to take another step towards her, grab her hips... Hermione quickly shook of the picture that crossed her mind.

"Well, if you are not going to arrest me or send me to the wise dead, I have to move on," said Hermione when she got too tired of the silence. She loved silence when she was reading, studying or thinking, but awkward silence in the middle of a conversation made her go insane.

"And where is it exactly you are going, I may ask?"

"The Ravenclaw-Tower, curious ferret-face." Hermione was referring to the episode where Barty Crouch Jr. acting out as Mad-eye Moody, had transfigured Draco into a small ferret in front of his mates. Hermione herself had not been present at the hilarious event, but Harry had explained it very detailed to her. He had loved seeing Draco being embarrased.

"I hope you get caught, Muggleborn." Draco walked further down the corridor, making sure to bump into Hermione as he passed her by.

When Hermione finally arrived at the beginning of the staircase leading up to the Ravenclaw common-room, she realised she probably could not solve whatever it was of a conundrum that the door would give her. They were always tricky.

Hermione stood there for a while, but smart as she was she quickly agreed with herself that it was a part of her Prefect duty to check up on how the Ravenclaws were doing. She could always hope somebody would let her in.

She walked up the spiral staircase, and did -with a bit of hesitation- knock softly. She hoped a few students would still be awake, and open up for her. After a minute or two a Seventh year Ravenclaw student, whom Hermione had only seen around but never talked to, opened the door.

"Hermione Granger? I would never have believed to see you out past curfew," the Ravenclaw girl said with surprise in her voice. She did not look surprised in her pretty face, though. She was tall -even taller than Ron- and had short, dark blonde hair.

"Just doing my Prefect duty. May I have a word with Luna Lovegood, please?" Hermione pinched herself discreetly because she once again had lied to another person.

"Is she in trouble?" the girl asked, looking a bit concerned.

"No -not at all. I just need to talk to her."

"Oh, good. Sure, I'll send her out. Just a second," the blonde girl said, and re-entered the common-room.

Shortly after a dirty-blonde haired girl with silvery-grey eyes showed up.

"Hermione, hi!" Luna nearly sang. Her voice was beautiful, Hermione had to admit, even though she did find it a bit annoying after a few minutes.

"Hi, Luna. The reason I am here is actually to ask you a -er- favour," Hermione said with a shaking voice. "If I may, of course," she quickly added, not wanting to sound dis-polite. She

fumbled nervously with her robes.

"Yes of course, Hermione! Do you need help finding the Nargles? Don't say they've hurt you!" Luna looked worried.

"No, that's not it. It's.. If anyone ask you about your Christmas Eve, will you please say you spent it with me?" Hermione's eyes were begging.

"Sure I'll do so. Now, sleep well, Hermione," said Luna, not even asking why she had to lie. Hermione liked her for that -she was not very curious.

Feeling relieved Hermione tip-toed back to the Gryffindor common-room.

"Fairy Lights," she whispered, and the Fat Lady swung aside.

First day back in classes was hard. All of the teachers were throwing homework at them as if their N.E.W.T's were just around the corner, and not over a year away.

Especially Potions with Professor Slughorn was tricky. He had over the holidays decided that we should all become friends and see each other as equals. He therefore wanted to mix up the Gryffindors and the Slytherins.

"It will be good for you. Maybe you'll even make friends!" Professor Slughorn said with false hope and a bit of sarcasm. He knew none of them would make friends, that was like expecting Hagrid to fear such a big spider as Aragog.

Slughorn looked down at the rather mad students of his.

"Er, Harry m'boy, you and Mr. Zabini, eh?"

Harry Potter had a relieved expression on his face -probably because he did not end up with Draco- but he was still mad about having to work with a Slytherin.

"Weasly and Parkinson," Slughorn continued -making Ron's face turn bright red, and Pansy slip out a moan- and then read up the rest of the names. Many sighs filled the room. Nobody seemed to be pleased with their partners.

"Oh, and at last, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger. Make some magic!"

"But.." said Hermione in protest, but stopped herself.

"Just go with it! See if you can get some inside information out of him," Harry whispered to her. Hermione sighed at Harry's silliness.

"Like Draco Malfoy would be spitting out information about You-Know-Who to a _Mudblood_!"

"Ssh, don't call yourself that, Hermione!"

Hermione moved over to the table where Draco was seated. He had not bothered doing his hair that day. It still looked great, though, Hermione thought.

"Malfoy," she said, but she did not look at him.

"Granger. Why do you seem to show up anywhere I go?" Draco asked. Hermione had been wondering the same thing.

"What you are supposed to do is brew the potion Calming Draught. I have written the instructions to it on the chalkboard. You have to help each other to make it correctly," Slughorn instructed.

Both Hermione and Draco read the instructions on the chalkboard through very carefully.

"Sir?" Neville Longbottom begun, "will there be any prizes to the best potion?"

Slughorn quickly searched through his pockets, and at last found a little piece of parchment with some writing on it that Hermione could not read on distance.

"Yes, 'Bottom, the pair who makes the best potion will get awarded with a gift-card to dinner for two at Hog's Head!" He was now speaking to the entire class.

The thought of going out to dinner with Draco made Hermione decide she wanted to brew the potion badly.

"Knock yourselves out, m'friends!"

"So you don't fancy going out with me, then?" asked Draco after ten minutes. He was watching over their cauldron, making sure it did not explode, while Hermione was cutting out pieces of an ordinary, Muggle pork.

"Why would you think that?" There were no tension in neither Draco nor Hermione's voices. Hermione did not know why it had disappeared. It felt as that night on the top of the Malfoy Mansion again.

"The instructions clearly says to cut the porks in tiny pieces, and your pieces are at the sixe of my thumps!" Hermione could feel herself blush, she felt all warm. He had caught her _sneaky_ trick.

"Let me," Draco said. He walked up to Hermione, placed his hands on hers, and helped cutting the pork into small pieces. His touch on hers was warm, which Hermione had never expected with Draco being so pale. He looked as someone who had really cold skin, but that luckily was not the case.

After an hour of sweat, failed attempts and loads of fights between the two Houses, Slughorn called class to an end.

"Now, let us see.." he said, walking around the classroom, looking into different cauldrons. He wrinkled his nose at Ron and Pansy's. Hermione had not expected differently. She was sure the two of them could not get along. It was in nature. Like matching a giant elephant with a mouse -Ron was the elephant.

"Wenby, you can do better than this, and same goes for you Parkinson. I would defiantly not drink this." He moved on to Neville's table.

"Harry m'boy, this should be good!" Slughorn said as he approached Harry and Blaise. But the face expression that crossed his face was far different from what everyone had expected to see.

"Er, interesting, you two.. Ah, I smell.. leaf, is that correctly? You must've misread my instructions." Hermione held back a giggle. It was obvious that Harry had not been using his Half-Blood Prince book because Blaise was watching him. That just told Slughorn how bad Harry actually was at Potions.

After a while of walking, Slughorn approached Draco and Hermione's table with a disappointed look on his face. He had expected more from his student -at least from Harry.

"Granger, Malfoy, you're Calming Draught is.." Slughorn paused, and took an extra look at their cauldron. ".. perfect! How did you do this? It is nearly impossible for a Sixth Year student to to!" Hermione was used to being praised by her teachers, but Slughorn had never quite liked her; Harry had been shining so bright that it had blinded Slughorn for Hermione's brilliance.

"P-perfect?" Draco stammered. "I mean, of course it is perfect! What'd you expect?"

"Yes, perfect, Mr. Malfoy." He searched through his pockets once again. "Here you go, enjoy Hog's Head!" Draco received the card with a smile on his face which he was trying to hide.

Hermione could not hide her joy. She was smiling all over her face -probably looking like a jerk, she thought. But what did that mean to her? She had just won over Harry and his stupid book.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi guys! My first AN. Don't know why I haven't made one before.. Anyway, thank you so much for reading/reviewing/favouriting/alerting.. I love you! I've made some changes in some previous chapters so I am considering updating all the chapters, should I? Also, do you like me putting lines in every time the scene changes? I'd like some feedback, thank you (: _

_Sorry for any mistakes/spell errors/grammar fails, English is not my first language._

_Much love, X._

_Disclaimer- bla, bla, I don't own any characters, places ect.. All rights go to JKR. Bla, bla :-(_

**Chapter Eleven**

"How did you do that?" Harry asked as they left the classroom. He could not get over that Hermione had been better than him -that Draco had been better than him!

"Apparently Draco has some skills we didn't know about," told Hermione. She was far away in her own thoughts, but somehow managed to stay on earth too.

"Oh," Ron said with a smirk. Hermione knew that he had misunderstood her words. She punched him on his overarm. Pervert.

* * *

><p>"Zabini is the biggest, most selfish jerk I have ever met!" exclaimed Harry during lunch. Ron chuckled. "No, I am serious, Ron! He let me do everything, and does nothing but talk about his hair! His hair, Ron!" Harry nearly yelled. That only made Ron chuckle even more.<p>

"Sounds like you had a great class, Harry," commented Hermione.

"Oh yes, indeed," replied Harry in sarcasm.

"Hermione, can I have a word?" a voice said. Harry and Hermione both turned their faces just to see that nearly the entire school were looking at them.

For what seemed like minutes nobody said a word. They were all wondering what Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin, were doing with Hermione Granger from Gryffindor.

"Yes, sure." Hermione got up from the bench. Harry grabbed her wrist as to beg her to stay.

"I'm fine," she whispered to Harry, and shook her hand free.

Together Draco and Hermione left the Great Hall behind, and walked along the corridors. They did not have any special destination, they just walked.

"I was thinking, when do I pick you up Friday?" Hermione frowned.

"Friday?" she asked. They'd stopped walking, and were now looking at each other.

"Yes -our dinner at Hog's Head, remember? Slughorn told me that we're free to go whenever. There'll be a thestral carriage awaiting for us," told Draco. Hermione's eyes widened. She had not expected Draco actually wanting to go with her.

"Draco, you don't have to take me. Go with Pansy," suggested Hermione.

"I don't want to take Pansy anywhere but to my bed," Draco replied with a bit smirking.

Hermione had before heard rumours of Pansy and Draco being friends with benefits, but she had never before understood what benefits it exactly were. She wrinkled her nose a bit.

_Disgusting_, she thought.

"Come on, Granger. It'd be fun!" Hermione considered it for a while. She honestly could not imagine herself having dinner with Draco Malfoy.

"Do I have to wear a dress?" Hermione asked after minutes of consideration. Draco looked relieved.

"Yes, that'd be nice." They grinned. And for a moment Hermione once again flew back to the rooftop of the Malfoy Manor. There was something in Draco's piercing blue eyes that made Hermione feel like every thing were all right.

"Six o'clock," said Hermione, and went off to the common-room. The boys had Divination, but she had skipped that. She did not believe in any of the things Professor Trelawny had to say.

* * *

><p>"What the heck did Draco want?" Both Ron and Harry were curious when Hermione met them just before Defence Against the Dark Arts. She debated with herself whether to tell them or not. It'd make them rather.. pissed to find out that she was "going out" with Draco. It was not a date, Hermione was sure. She only hoped Draco believed the same.<p>

"Arrange our dinner at Hog's Head," she admitted. Ron dropped his wand on the floor in surprise. He had been rehearsing "Expellimellius" again. He was close to mastering it. It was one of those spells he had never quite taught well.

"You are actually going out with him? Bloody hell, Hermione!" Ron was red in the face -it matched his hair.

"Why, are you jealous?" That shut Ron up. He tried to form a sentence but could not quite find the words to say, instead he kept on rehearsing "Expellimellius".

"Are you mental?" Harry whispered, because in that same moment Professor Snape arrived to teach them. He looked angry and dirty as always. His greasy hair was glued to his face.

"Probably," she said, but her words drowned in the noise of eager students trying to find their seats.

* * *

><p>When Friday approached -and it came faster than Hermione had expected- Hermione finished her classes, and then rushed to her Dormitory to prepare for her night out with Draco. She had borrowed a dress from Ginny -the one she had worn to the Slug Club's Christmas party. It was green and blue with small stones glued to its neckline. It suited Hermione perfectly, and did not show too much of her body. She was not like Pansy who showed off both legs and breasts as soon as the occasion was for it.<p>

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror just before she left. Her hair was a mess, she thought, and the dress had suited Ginny better than her. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

"You can do this, Hermione. You have to," she repeated several times to herself, before she left the Dormitory.

"Oi, are you wearing that?" Ron reacted as he saw Hermione.

"Yes, Ronald. Why, do you have a problem?"

"Yes! I mean, er, Harry and I mean that you might be getting some unwanted attention from Draco," explained Ron. He blushed once again. He was such a terrible liar.

"I've never said that," Harry said in a rush. He was reading in his Potions book once again.

"Unwanted attention?" Hermione could not come up with words to say. Was Ron suggesting she looked like a whore? P

Hermione rushed over to the boys, grabbed Harry's Potions book, and threw it into the wall. It made all their fellow Gryffindors in the common-room turn their faces towards the trio.

"Hey!" Harry gasped. Hermione ignored him, and stormed out of them room. It was unbelievable how easy they could make her mad. She hoped that an evening in company of Draco would cheer her up just a bit.

* * *

><p>Hermione entered the empty Entrance Hall a few minutes to six. She was getting sort of excited about the evening. Probably because she was dying to get outside Hogwarts for a bit -get some other food. She had just come back to Hogwarts, she was aware of that, but she easily got claustrophobic and longed for the outside. And Hogsmeade was one of the most cosy places she knew. It was beautiful lit up by lamps at night, she had seen once in Astronomy class.<p>

"'Mione?" Hermione turned in surprise. She had gotten lost in her own thoughts. Draco appeared at the bottom of the staircase. He looked gorgeous, Hermione had to admit, wearing a black suit. It made his blue eyes and blonde hair look even more light than usual.

Draco smiled, revealing his perfect, white teeth.

"'You ready?" he asked, and walked closer to Hermione. He placed his arm around hers, and together they left Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>"Have you ever had dinner at Hog's Head before?" Hermione asked Draco as they were seated in the carriage. The night had turned dark by now. The stars shone even brighter than in the Great Hall. Hermione liked the fact that if her arms were long enough she'd be able to reach them. Touch them. She wouldn't be able to in the Great Hall. She took a deep breath of the fresh air.<p>

"No, actually not. But I have heard it is a great place." Hermione and Draco were seated opposites each other, and glared into each others eyes. Hermione got lost in Draco's -it was almost like they told a story- so she was surprised how fast time had passed when they arrived at Hog's Head.

Draco helped Hermione out of the carriage like a true gentleman, and even opened the door for her at the Inn.

The only person in sight -the owner, Hermione assumed- was an ancient man with long, grey beard. At first eye-cast Hermione thought it was Dumbledore. They had a few similarities.

"Good evening. Students at Hogwarts, I suppose?" the old man welcomed. His voice was deep and hoarse, but yet understandable.

Draco nodded. He showed the man the gift card that himself and Hermione had received from Professor Slughorn.

Hermione was feeling odd about the place. The floor was so dusty that it looked as if the floor was not even there, and the Inn was build on bare ground, there were placed rough wooden tables and chairs all around the small, darkened -only lit up by candle lights placed randomly around- and empty room. Hermione recognized the room as the place where the first DA meeting had taken place. Back then she'd sworn she would never return -the place frightened her a bit. She hoped Draco's presence would make her feel a bit more comfortable than if she had went alone.

They got showed to a table pushed towards the wall. A window so filthy that it was impossible to see through it, was placed just above the table.

Draco rushed over to Hermione's site, and pushed out the chair she was to be seated on out.

"Here you go," he said, and she sat down with a smile on her lipstick covered lips.

"Thank you," she answered under her breath. It took her by surprise how gentle Draco was towards her. She had gotten so used to him being an arse.

* * *

><p>"So you've slept with Parkinson?" The question escaped from Hermione's lips before she had considered the consequences of it. It made her feel stupid to have to ask. Apparently Draco's sex-life was common knowledge.<p>

Draco blushed but grinned at the same time. His gaze was focused on the two almost burnt-down candle lights placed in-between them. They had just ordered food -something simple and light. Neither were hungry.

"Yes. I would expect you to know so, Granger. Or your knowledge maybe only stretch to what is written in books?"

Hermione heard the sarcasm in Draco's voice but still felt a bit hurt.

"I don't listen to gossip -rumours are only as false as the person who made them up."

Hermione was too looking deeply into the candle lights. Something about fire made her feel warm inside. She was not a pyromaniac though.

"That is so true," Draco said, making Hermione think that he had had some kind of experience with it in the past.

"Anyone else?" asked Hermione -once again not thinking before speaking.

"Hm?" Draco looked up from the candles. He had been lost in his own thoughts, and had therefore not heard Hermione's words.

"Is there anyone else you've slept with?"

In that same minute the ancient man delivered their food and two bottles of Butter-beer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"Daphne Greengrass, Carrow-"

"Flora or Hestia?" Hermione asked.

Draco sent her a what-do-you-think look.

"_Both of them?_" she asked in disbelief. Draco nodded.

"Monster," Hermione thought, and struggled to not say it aloud. She knew Draco would get hurt by the words.

Hermione slowly began eating her served dinner, and sipped to her Butter-beer.

"Surprised by my hidden talent, Granger?" Draco asked after a while of silence.

It took a while for Hermione to come up with the words to speak. She had certainly not believed Draco to be such a.. man whore. But maybe she was judging him too fast -he could be one of those guys who easily fell in love.

Hermione shook her head a bit discreet. No, Draco did not fall in love easily. He was just hungry after the opposite sex.

But an unfamiliar feeling filled up Hermione. It made her feel sick, but also longing to be one of those girls. Why, she had no idea. She wanted to stay a Maiden until marriage, she had always been sure of that.

"More surprised by your use of it," she finally spoke. "And call me Hermione, please."

"What about you, eh?" Draco asked. "Taken that Weasel out for a ride, have yeh?"

Hermione instantly blushed. She was sure Draco knew she never had. He was just trying to irritate her with those questions. "Or was The Chosen One maybe your Chosen One?"

Draco was enjoying this, Hermione could tell by the smirk on his face.

"Oh I know, Cormac! You only asked him to the Christmas Party because you've heard about his, er, reputation."

"Enjoying yourself, are you?" Hermione asked with a chuckle. She continued her meal with a smile.

Draco ordered a fire-whiskey from the old man.

"You drink too?" Hermione asked, though she was not really surprised.

"Nah, one time's got to be the first, right?" replied Draco, and drank the small glass of whisky in one hand movement.

He continued like that for the rest of the dinner. Their conversation got a bit more awkward and crazy after he'd passed ten glasses.

"You're mental!" Hermione laughed. Her stomach aching from all the laughter.

"What? I'm just saying it's obvious that Snape and McGonagall's got something going! I mean, don't you see how Snape lightens up every time McGonagall enters the room?" Draco was laughing hard too.

"He does not!" Draco, that's absurd!"

It was clear to Hermione that Draco was drunk. She wanted him to stop drinking, but he kept ordering, and there were nothing she could say to stop him from doing it. Oddly enough the glasses seemed to get empty every time Hermione turned her head or lost concentration for a minute.

"Well I don't think it's absurd, 'Mione. I think it makes sense!" Draco kept on.

"Can we change the subject because I am getting these really disgusting pictures on my mind," Hermione revealed with a giggle.

"Sure, sure," said Draco. "So what colour lingerie are you wearing?"

They both burst into laughter. Hermione had to place her hands on her stomach in pain. But she enjoyed herself -she was having the time of her life.

"That was the best meal I've ever gotten," said Hermione.

"Agree. I had not expected that," Draco said, hiccuping.

Hermione giggled. When she stopped, she found herself studying Draco's pale face.

She had never quite noticed how nice he actually looked with a smile on his lips.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Draco.

Hermione flew out of her thoughts, and back to reality.

"I was just thinking that it actually has been a great night. I've had fun."

"You say that as if you had not expected to have fun," noticed Draco. He still had the cute smile planted on his lips.

"Well, I honestly did not know what to expect. You've been.. avoiding me lately," Hermione admitted, blushing a bit.

At first Draco did not reply. He ordered another fire-whiskey, and drank it immediately.

"It disappointed me that you forgave Weasel and Potter," Draco said at last.

"Oh.." Hermione did not know what to say. She'd always been friends with them, and she sure would not drop them for Draco.

"Anyway, maybe we should -hiccup- leave before -hiccup- it gets too late," said Draco, and got up from his chair. He yelled after the check.

* * *

><p>It was a warm and star-full night, so they decided to take a stroll around in the town before they went back to Hogwarts.<p>

Arm in arm they marched through the streets of Hogsmeade, talking about every thing that came to mind.

Draco yelled irresponsible things aloud due to his drinking. Hermione tried to shut him up, but he would not listen.

"Draco, they're going to come after us!" she said, and placed her right palm on Draco's lips.

"So hat, 'Mione? We're aluved oud!" mumbled Draco. It was hard for him to talk with Hermione's hand covering his mouth.

"What?" she asked with a chuckle, and let go of his mouth.

"I said, we are allowed out. We won't get in trouble for having a bit fun," he repeated with a smirk.

Draco was full of energy, so to burn it off he ran around on a grass field just on the outskirts of town.

Hermione was running after him, and trying to convince him to calm down.

She did not succeed. Draco did instead grab her waist, and together they fell to the ground.

The grass was cold against Draco's skin, but with Hermione on top of him he did not really care. She was warm, and heated him up.

Both their chuckles faded out as they realised how they were lying. They did not stop though. They both found their position quite comfortable.

"You want to know a secret?" whispered Draco. His breath smelled of alcohol.

"Sure," Hermione replied, a bit worried what Draco was about to tell her.

"The Dark Lord wants Dumbledore dead -and I must kill him," said Draco -still whispering- and then broke into a laugh.

Hermione quickly got off Draco, and stood up.

"You are going to _murder_ Professor Dumbledore?" she yelled with a surprised look on her face.

Draco rose from the ground too, and stood opposites Hermione. He placed one finger on her lips and Shh'sed her.

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" he asked, moving closer and closer to Hermione. "It's a secret."

He laughed again, as did he find his up-coming murder hilarious.

"Draco, this is serious! You can't just kill Dumbledore. You're not a killer!"

"'Mione, if I don't succeed he will kill me and my family. And you don't want me dead, do you, Granger?"

"Don't Granger me!"

Hermione was furious. How could Draco do such thing? Why did he not try to save himself in some way?

But when Hermione thought it through one more time, she realised that Draco in no way could escape the Dark Lord.

.. And she did not want him dead.

"Draco, maybe you can talk to Dumbledore -tell him your plans. He is wise enough to come up with something to save the both of you!" she suggested.

Draco did not answer, he just laughed.

"Draco, please, listen! You don't have to do-"

Draco cut her off. With a kiss. He planted his lips on hers, and his fingertips on her chin.

To Draco's surprise Hermione kissed him back. She intertwined her fingers with his blonde hair, and messed it.

Draco's hands travelled from Hermione's chin to her hips. He felt her amazing body beneath his palms.

The kiss got intense. Hermione felt something in her gut that she had never felt before. It was as if she could explode at any second.

Draco let his tongue escape from his mouth, and into Hermione's lips, begging for entrance.

Hermione let her lips separate, and Draco's tongue entered her mouth.

Draco had to admit that it was the best kiss he had ever had. He had kissed several of girls before -Pansy, Daphne, Flora.. And a whole bunch more. But with Hermione it was different. He was not kissing her because he needed to, because he wanted to sleep with her, or because his father thought it was a good idea. No, he kissed Hermione because he _wanted_ to.

Draco realised that it had been years since he had last done something because he wanted to do. He had always been told what to do, and had never self had an opinion to say.

Hermione -against her own will- gently pushed Draco away. She wanted more, but she had to resist. Time was running away from them -they needed to get back to Hogwarts.

"Draco, I-"

"Sh, don't say a word, 'Mione."

Hermione chuckled when she spotted the red lipstick stain that she had left on Draco's skin. He did not seem to realise.

Draco took Hermione's hand, and intertwined their fingers. They walked back through the town, and found their carriage still in front of Hog's Head.

None of them said a word on the way back to the castle.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

**Hello there, thank you for checking out this new -and a little longer- chapter. As promised I've made a list over users who have either reviewed/favourite or put the story on alert:**

sunkissedkelsey

dark shadow witch

nightshadeprincess567

morcelu

past decembers

loveitsu

partyxpoison

jen103

hunter111

**Thank you all so much!**

**Enjoy the new chapter, R&R.**

**X**

**Chapter thirteen.**

Draco helped Hermione out of the carriage. It was so dark, so none of them could see anything, but they could sense each other.

Their fingers still intertwined they walked into the castle. Filch had left the main-door open for them.

The Great Hall was only lit up by a chandelier from the ceiling.

"So I suppose this is where we are going separated ways," said Draco, and broke the long-lasting silence.

"Yes it is." Hermione could tell that she was all red in the face. She probably had been ever since the kiss, but it was not before now that Draco could see it.

Draco leaned in to kiss her, but Hermione avoided it.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"Not here. Suppose anyone sees us."

They both took a glare around the empty hall.

"Nobody's up, 'Mione," said Draco, and did once again attempt to kiss her.

This time Hermione gave in but only for very few seconds. Their lips had barely brushed each other before she took a step back.

"Goodnight, Draco," she said.

"'Night, 'Mione."

They walked separate ways -he towards the Dungeons, she the Gryffindor common-room where she found Harry and Ron waiting for her.

* * *

><p>"Well, look who we have here," grunted Ron at the sight of Hermione.<p>

Hermione was surprised to see him without Lavender around. She wondered if they already had broken up. After all, Ron had considered it.

"Nice to see you too, Ron," said Hermione in sarcasm. She was so tired of Ron and his never ending tone of surprise. And it surprised her that they were still friends. She thought that she by now would've gone insane.

"So how was dinner date with _Malfoy_?" asked Harry.

"Date? Who said anything about a date?" Hermione was shaking. She feared they knew about the kiss.

"Calm down, 'Mione, it was just a joke."

"'Mione? You've never called me that before!" she yelled. "What do you know?"

Harry and Ron looked both surprised and confused about Hermione's behaviour. None of them said a word. They did not dare.

Hermione took a deep breath, and calmed down.

"Sorry. Er, dinner was fine. It was with Malfoy you know, so I needed to yell a bit. Wasn't meant to hurt you. Goodnight!"

Hermione left to her dormitory without looking back.

She lay awake for a long time, just thinking that days events through.

Had Draco really meant to kiss her? Or had he been under control of the fire-whiskey?

Then it hit her; _he had_!

He had been so drunk that he had not been able to control his own actions or words. The kiss was just an impulse thing that meant absolutely nothing, and the words about Dumbledore were obviously lies. He had just tried to impress her.

Hermione felt stupid for ever believing that he was speaking the truth.

Hermione closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"I'm not sure I can take it any more, Harry! She is driving me nuts!" Ron complained to his best friend about his girlfriend Lavender.<p>

"Why don't you just break up with her then?" suggested Harry.

Ron shook his head quietly.

"I can't. What should I tell her -I can't go out with you any more, you're annoying?"

Harry started laughing, but when he saw Ron's face expression it told him that now was not the time.

"Just say you've met someone new."

"Can't. She'll ask me who, and you know how bad I am at lying about that."

"I'm sure Hermione would do you the favour of pretending to be your girlfriend," said Harry.

This time Ron burst into a nervous laughter.

"You're kidding me, right? Hermione wouldn't do such thing!"

"I wouldn't do what?" asked Hermione who had just joined them. They were walking towards Potions Monday afternoon.

"Nothi-" Ron said, but Harry cut him off, decided to tell the truth.

"Pretend to be Ron's girlfriend so that he can break up with Lavender."

"Ron's right -I would never do that," she said with a chuckle, and entered class.

* * *

><p>Professor Slughorn made them sit in the same groups as last time, and repeat the same Potion because they "had all failed at it -except of course Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger."<p>

"Hi, Granger," said Draco with a voice that made Hermione doubt if Draco even remembered any thing from Friday night. Apparently not, because she was the only one who felt the awkward tension between them.

"Malfoy," replied Hermione, and tried to sound cold. It was challenging, though. She had just gotten used to being nice to him.

They did not work as hard as last time on the Potion because they had already completed it then.

Draco cut the porks this time.

At the end of class Professor Slughorn once again took a glare at each of the cauldrons.

"Nicely done, Longbottom.. You need to work on that, Zabini, Potter.. Great job, Parkinson and Rupert! You are growing on each other, eh?"

Hermione turned her head to look at Pansy and Ron. And just as Slughorn had said the bad tension between them seemed to have gone lost. They were even smiling at each other.

Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"Oh, you've done it again. I might need to challenge you a bit more. A step ahead, eh? Have you used my gift card yet?" Slughorn asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Yes, Friday night to be more exact," she told.

"Oh, I see. Did you enjoy it?"

even though it was a conversation between Slughorn, Draco and Hermione, the entire class were listening along. They all found it insanely exciting that Draco and Hermione had been out together.

"Yes, the food was very delicious," answered Hermione, curtain she would not satisfy her fellow classmates with any so called gossip.

Professor Slughorn called the class to an end, and left the Dungeons himself.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" said Draco.

All the students who had been hurrying to get out all of a sudden froze so that they could follow the conversation.

"Sure, Draco. What do you have in mind?"

"I was just thinking -er- what happened last night? I mean, the last thing I remember is ordering dinner with you. Every thing after that is a blur."

Hermione giggled low.

"You were pretty drunk too, I must say. It was quite entertaining," she told. "Well, you had dinner with me, and afterwards we walked through Hogsmeade. We talked about school and so. Nothing interesting," Hermione lied.

"Oh, okay." Draco looked rather disappointed -as had he expected something more.

Hermione looked as someone who was about to leave, so the rest of the class hurried out in a huge crowd.

"Oh, one more thing. It's actually quite funny," said Hermione, giggling, when the classroom was empty.

"Yeah?" Draco looked as if he knew what she was about to say, and was excited to her the words escape her beautiful lips.

"You said you had to kill Professor Dumbledore. Such rubbish."

Hermione began to laugh, and then left Draco behind in the class-room. He looked more doubtful than ever.

* * *

><p>As February approached Quidditch practice filled more and more in the trio's lives.<p>

Harry demanded the entire team on the field every second day to go through strategies, and try out new things. None of them ever succeed, though. They were best in their usual ways.

"Harry, now is the perfect time!"

"She has a boyfriend, Hermione. I can't just ask her out!" said Harry. Hermione knew that he was only using it as an excuse for not taking out Ginny Weasly for Valentine's Day.

She indeed had a boyfriend, but a terrible one. They were always fighting, but still Ginny could not make herself break up with him.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ron, and joined Hermione and Harry on their way back to the castle after a late night practise.

"Nothing," Harry quickly responded. He would not let Ron know that he fancied his sister.

"What's up with you, sulkie?" asked Hermione at the sight of Ron's wondering face expression. He seemed to be thinking which did not happen often.

"Hm?" he asked, clearly deep into his thoughts. "Oh, nothing. Just wondering about Lavender. With Valentine's Day coming up and all, you know," he eplained.

Hermione nodded.

"Oh yes, indeed I know," she spoke in sarcasm.

"It is about time you get yourself over Krum and find a new playmate," said Ron.

"Playmate? Please, Ronald. Only you would call it a playmate. That is certainly not what I am looking for."

"Then what are you looking for?"

Hermione felt that the conversation had taken an unexpected turn. She had only rarely discussed her love-life with the boys. It was only at the time of Viktor Krum that they had been very curious.

How was she going to explain who her type was when she did not even know herself?

"Well, someone with _class_. Someone who is not afraid to show his emotions and let me know what I mean to him," she said after a long time considering her words carefully.

"Oh, well that only exclude, hm, the entire school," grinned Harry. He was right. Not many boys at the school had what Hermione was looking for.

"Boys now at days," sighed Hermione.

"You'll find someone, I'm sure," said Harry, trying to cheer up Hermione.

She smiled at him, and then they reached the castle.

* * *

><p>The rest of February drowned in rain which made Quidditch practise a whole lot tougher. Many players preferred spending Saturdays inside with a cup of hot chocolate, but Harry nearly forced them outside.<p>

When Hermione, among many other Gryffindor Quidditch players, got hit by a cold, she had a talk with Harry, and made him change practise times to only twice a week instead of every day.

* * *

><p>The 1st March Hermione woke up early only to find out that the trip to Hogsmeade has been cancelled. She therefore spend some hours at the library, doing homework.<p>

She did not see the sight of any other student before Neville Longbottom rushed up to her a bit after morning.

"I thought I'd find you here!" he said with a bit of pride in his exhausted voice. His breathing was heavy and uneven from running.

"What's up, Neville?" Hermione asked in confusion.

"It's-" Neville took a deep breath and tries to calm down. "It's- It's Ron. Ron- he's in the- the Hospital Wing," Neville finally spoke.

Hermione jumped out of the chair she was seated in, and dropped her books to the floor.

"Ron's in the Hospital Wing? Why?"

"I'm not sure. His family and 'Arry's with him now."

Hermione left the library with fast footsteps.

"Thanks Neville!" she managed to yell, which made the librarian Madame Pince send her a hateful look.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

**Thank you for stopping by once again! So I can see over 1000 people have visited this story just in October, and I would like for you to leave a review! I rarely get any, and I would love to get both some positive and negative response on my work, otherwise it is hard for me to improve. I hope you will just take a minute or so to leave a review on this. It doesn't have to be longer than "I like it" or a few happy smilies. In that way I will know that my work is appreciated, and that what I do is good.**

**Once again, here's a list of people who have reviewed / favourtied or put it on alert. THANK YOU.**

**Forever2011**

**.rain**

**sapphire2426**

**firespark124**

**cassawass**

**feltonxxdodo**

**Chapter fourteen**

Hermione rushed up and down the stairs which kept on moving her from place to place. She nearly got lost because she in her hurry forgot to see where she was.

Her thoughts flew around, and confused her even more. What had happened to Ron? Was he going to be okay? And why did she feel as if him being hurt also hurt her?

She had for a long time been doubting her feelings for Ron. She was not sure whether she saw him as more than a friend or if that just would be strange. She felt as if everybody expected them to end up together, and who knew, maybe they would.

"Harry, what's wrong? What happened?" Hermione gasped as she found Harry outside the Hospital Wing. He did not seem to have been crying, but he looked rather concerned.

He grabbed Hermione's wrists, and tried to calm her down.

"He is going to be fine, Hermione. Don't worry," he calmed.

"But- but what happened?" Hermione's breath got even again.

"He ate some love poison, and then Slughorn accidentally gave him a drink which turned out to be a dangerous poison which nearly killed Ron!"

Harry did not like to speak of their teachers as Professors. He always called them by their last name. Only Professor Snape minded.

"_Killed him_?" Hermione's breath once again left her, and she felt sick.

Ronald Weasly, her best friend, had nearly died.

"Yes, I'll go in details later. Er, his family is with him now, but we can go in and check on him if you'd like to?"

Hermione nodded slowly. She wanted to see Ron. Before she did she would not believe that he truly was all right.

They entered the Hospital Wing together. In the middle of the room they entered, a bed was placed. The bed was surrounded by five gingers, each one looking more relieved than the other.

Hermione walked up to the bed, and stood between Ginny and Fred. First now Molly and Arthur Weasly noticed the presence of her and Harry.

Without a word or hesitation Hermione flung herself up next to Ron. She let her fingers travel from his hair line to his chin. He had very soft skin, which felt good under her fingers.

"Hey," she whispered to him so low that nobody but herself could hear it.

In that same moment a screaming was heard outside the Hospital Wing. It came closer and closer, moving with fast steps.

The Hospital door flung open in one, hard movement, and made all the Weasly's, Harry and Hermione turn their faces towards the intruder, whom turned out to be Ron's girlfriend Lavender Brown. She looked rather terrified, and had a tear or two in her chocolate brown eyes.

Hermione caught herself wondering if the reason Ron had been so into Lavender was because of her eyes; Ron _loved_ chocolate. On the other hand, she had been the only girl within a hundred kilometres wanting to snog him.

"Won-Won!" Lavender yelled in her terribly annoying voice, making Hermione wish she was deaf.

Lavender ran up to the bed, and threw her arms around Ron's unconscious body.

Ron mumbled something not understandable, so Lavender quickly let go of him to hear what he was saying.

"What, sweetheart?" she asked.

Hermione felt the urge to throw a lamp into Lavender's face.

Okay, not very kind of her to do but she annoyed her a whole bunch.

"H-io-eee," mumbled Ron again.

Hermione's eyes widened as she considered if he had actually been saying her name, or if that was a trick of the mind.

She was not the only one who had noticed; Lavender looked as if her greatest fear has just been confirmed. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Her-ine," Ron repeated. He looked peaceful, unaware of the words that escaped his lips.

"Her-Hermione," said Ron with a more firm voice.

"No -what have you done to him?" Lavender asked Hermione.

"Lavender, I haven't-"

"I thought we were friends!" she yelled. "How could you do this to me?"

Tears begun to stream down Lavender's cheeks. She was red in the face of anger, and her eyes pierced Hermione. As Ron once again said Hermione's name, Lavender gave a low scream, and then ran out of the Hospital Wing as fast and unexpected as her arrival.

"Finally," Mrs. Weasly said. Everyone in the room turned their heads towards her in disbelief.

"Well, I never really liked her," she explained, making all of them chuckle a bit.

Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall and Slughorn entered the room, and they begun a conversation with Mr. and Mrs. Weasly concerning Ron.

Hermione did not pay attention to their words, instead she stroke Ron's cheeks with a smile on her lips.

"You'll be alright," she whispered.

* * *

><p>The next few days Hermione spent besides Ron's hospital bed. She was talking to him, even though he was yet unconscious. Madame Pomfrey had given him a potion -brewed by Snape, which Harry and Hermione had agreed on not to tell Ron- that should wake him up soon.<p>

Harry was busy chasing down Cormac McLaggen, and convince him to play Ron's part as Keeper in the next match against Hufflepuff. He was so stressed about having two team players in hospital, and feared a third would get in any kind of accident.

"Harry, it is going to be fine, trust me. We have so many great players, and you saw how good Cormac was at the try-outs!" comforted Hermione. She was, though, too nervous about the match. Mostly because it was her second one, and this time Draco Malfoy was not on the opposite team.

"Yes, I know. But, let's face it, none of us really like Cormac. He'll be bad for the team."

"True. Then you'll just have to tell the team that we need Cormac's talent, and we have to live with that."

And so did Harry just before the next Quidditch practise -their last one before the match.

He encouraged them to stay positive even though every thing seemed negative.

The team, aware of Harry's brilliance, trusted him blindly.

* * *

><p>The first week-end of March approached, and Hermione woke up all sweaty on Saturday. She quickly got dressed into some casual clothes, and rushed to breakfast.<p>

Lately she had not been speaking with the other girls in the dormitory. Mainly because Lavender was pissed at her, believing she was the reason for Lavender and Ron's break up, and all the other girls supported her.

Lavender told every one that she had broken up with Ron, but since he was still unconscious they were not _officially_ over yet.

"'Morning, Hermione!" said a smiling Harry. He was seated next to Ginny, which would explain his smiling.

"Morning, you two."

Hermione served herself a cup of cinnamon tea and scrambled eggs. Her appetite was not big.

"Are you nervous?" asked Ginny, addressing Hermione.

Hermione managed to nod between chewing.

"Yes, indeed," she answered after sinking her eggs down. "I think I will stop by Ron, see how he is doing, you know."

"Good idea. He still wasn't awake last night," said Harry. He looked rather sad as he spoke. Ron -any one who meant just a bit to Harry- was his weak spot. He hated seeing them hurt, and especially if he had been the reason behind it or had been able to prevent it from happening.

"Good morning, guys," greeted Neville Longbottom, and joined them at the table. He served himself a bit food and a cup of pumpkin juice.

"Good morning, Neville. Where's Luna?" Hermione had only just noticed the non-presence of the always smiling, dirty blonde girl with the lion hat that she always wore during Gryffindor matches.

"Oh, haven't you heard? Luna is commenting the match today!"

Hermione nearly swallowed the eggs she was eating.

"Luna? Well, that will be interesting," said Harry.

"She is so proud and excited, but honestly I don't think she know the first thing about Quidditch," Neville admitted. Hermione nodded in agreement. All she could hope for was that Luna would take everybody's attention off the match, and off Hermione. She was sure she'd play rather bad, knowing Ron was not around. And they had only nearly won their last match.

"I'll go see Ron. Meet you in the changing room!" Hermione got up from the tree bench, and walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Hermione knew all the steps up to the Hospital Wing a bit too well. She remembered always feeling concerned and worried while walking that way.<p>

The only time Hermione herself had been patient was during her second year when the Chamber of Secrets had been opened by Ginny Weasly, and a Basilisk had petrified her. Luckily Professor Sprout was growing some Mandrakes which could be used to bring her back.

"Ms. Granger, you again?" Madame Pomfrey asked at the sight of Hermione.

Hermione gave a nod, and then rushed over to Ron's bed.

"He is doing far better. He woke up last night, but I am afraid that the entire process has tired him so much that he will be sleeping for the rest of the day," told Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione's eyes widened as she stroke Ron's skin once again.

"He woke up?" she asked with a smile.

Madame Pomfrey nodded, and then left Hermione alone with Ron. She, too, was going down to the Quidditch field. It occasionally happened that a player got hurt, so she had to always be around, ready to heal.

"Ron," Hermione whispered after Madame Pomfrey had left the room.

Ron turned his head towards Hermione, and snored a bit.

Hermione could not help but giggle. Ron was back to his own self.

She began speaking to him, telling him how nervous she was about the match, and that he soon had to wake up to prepare for his exams.

"Hermione, is that you?" Ron asked in a dizzy voice.

Hermione jumped an inch back in surprise. She tightened her grab around his hand.

"Yes, Ronald, it's me," she said.

Ron's eyes flew up, and his gaze caught Hermione's.

"Bloody hell," he said. He sat up in the bed, and looked far better than he had a few minutes ago.

"Er, Ron, aren't you supposed to be all tired and so?"

"Only if Lavender is around," he answered with a sigh.

Ron reached out and grabbed one of the many sweets that visitors had brought him during his unconscious period.

"Excuse me? Do explain."

"Well, I don't want to talk to her, so whenever she's around I pretend to be asleep," explained Ron.

Hermione wrinkled her nose.

"But, Ronald, Lavender hasn't been visiting you since the day you got in here. She stormed out, and I don't think she ever returned."

Ron's face expression turned into a wondering.

"Why did she storm out?" he asked. He did not seem too sad about the fact, though.

"You -er.." Hermione could not make herself tell Ron about him saying her name. She couldn't find the words. And what if he had not even meant to say it? Maybe he had just dreamed about her.

"She was angry to see me in here," Hermione finally spoke, only lying very little.

"Oh.." said Ron, looking rather relieved. "But who is it then that has been visiting me?"

Hermione cleared her throat.

"M-me," she admitted. She knew she was blushing.

"You visited me?" he asked, "why?"

Hermione never got to answer because in that same moment Jimmy Peakes, one of Gryffindor's Beaters, entered the Hospital Wing in a hurry.

"Hermione, the match begins in ten minutes!" he yelled.

Hermione quickly arose from her spot.

"What match?" asked Ron in confusion.

"Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. Don't worry, Cormac has taken your spot," said Hermione, but she could tell that her words did worry Ron a lot. He hated Cormac, and feared he would be taking his spot on the team for good.

"Thank you, Jimmy."

Together they left the Wing in a rush, and ran all the way to the Quidditch field.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**

**Thank you for reviewing! It means a lot to me (: ** **I hope you will review this chapter as well! **

**Any way, this chapter was a bit hard to write since I had to change a few things that didn't make it to the plot; for example I would've loved either some Harry/Luna or Harry as gay, but it doesn't seem fitting.. What do you think? **

**Also, sorry for the lack of Dramione, but I wanted to take focus somewhere else like I did in the beginning. So the next few chapters will probably be something about Ron (and a little love interest, indeed.. Can you guess who?) and Harry. **

**Once again, the list:**

**Hermione LeStrange**

**PrincessGryffindor**

**6**

**Tiajei**

**Past Decembers**

**Nightshadeprincess567**

**Ilovecheer18**

**Lipsticked Mirror**

**Thank you once again!**

**X**

**Chapter fifteen**

"Hermione, glad you could make it," said Harry, clearly irritated.

Hermione quickly changed into her red and gold Quidditch robes.

"Just so you know it, Ron's awake," Hermione explained.

Harry's face lit up a little bit.

"Good to hear. We can visit him afterwards."

The team walked up to the wooden door that would lead them out on the Quidditch field where the Hufflepuff team would await them.

They all took a deep breath -inhale, exhale.

"Let's do this," Harry whispered, mostly to himself.

* * *

><p>"The round thing escapes Ginny, but -" Luna's voice sounded through the speakers.<p>

"It's called a Quaffle, Lovegood!" Professor McGonagall corrected her.

"Oh, thank you, professor," said Luna, but Hermione was sure she still did not understand.

It wasn't that listening to Luna's comments wasn't entertaining, but she did not have a clue about what was going on. She barely mentioned Hufflepuff, and called people by their nicknames. Her attention was mainly on the shapes of the few clouds on the light-blue sky.

Hermione gave up on following Luna's comments, and instead tried to see what was going on in the game.

Ginny had the Quaffle again, she aimed it towards Cormac who got it pass Hufflepuff's keeper.

The Gryffindor supporters broke into cheering.

Hermione formed a smile, but it quickly faded as she found the Quaffle coming towards her.

Her reflects made her swing the bat in her hand hard and quick. She was afraid to see what happened, so she closed her eyes.

For seconds no sound was made at all. Hermione began to wonder if she indeed was deaf. But then a loud cheering filled up her ears. She opened her eyes, only to realise that _she_ had just scored.

"Hermione scores ten points to Gryffindor -but they're still behind. Oh, the sun looks so square today. That indeed is strange," commented Luna.

Hermione could not help but smile. She had never believed this moment to happen. She found herself wishing Ron had been there to see it.

…. But also Draco.

* * *

><p>Gryffindor is still behind after another thirty minutes. 60-170, if Hermione was not mistaken. Their only hope now was that Harry would catch the snitch.<p>

And in that same moment it looks as if something has caught Harry's attention. He flies up and down, trying to catch it.

Then, out of nowhere, Ginny yells "WATCH OUT, HARRY!"

But it's too late. The Bludger that nearly attacked Cormac, and he in reflects hit, made its way straight into Harry's gut.

Everyone around held their breath -well except the Slytherin's.

Hermione watched as Harry fell of his broomstick and hit the ground. She, Madam Pomfrey, Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagall hurried up to Harry. They fell on knees next to him, and begun checking if he was all right.

Madam Pomfrey could quickly declare that Harry was unconscious and needed to rest. She, with help from Professor McGonagall carried him up to the Hospital Wing, while the match continued.

* * *

><p>"How is he?" asked Hermione Madam Pomfrey. She had just entered the Hospital Wing for the second time that day, this time only to find two of her friends as patients.<p>

"Mr. Potter is doing fine, he just needs rest. Mr. Weasly should be back to normal within a few days," told Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione nodded as thank you.

She dragged a chair into the midst of the two beds, and sat on it.

"You really need to be more careful, guys," she said, well aware that Ron was only faking his sleep and Harry could wake up again any minute.

And so he did.

"What happened? Did we win?" he immediately asked.

Ron had seated himself up just like earlier. He too was curious about the results.

"Well," Hermione begun. She hated bringing bad news. "Hufflepuff's Seeker Summerby caught the snitch just after you left. We lost 320-60."

Ron and Harry's eyes widened.

"320-60? But we have practised like crazy lately," complained Harry.

"I know. But considering all the changes we've had to make due to illness it is not that hard to understand."

"Wait, who hit me with that bloody thing any way?" asked Harry.

"C-Cormac. Cormac McLaggen, Ron's replacement," told Hermione. If possible Harry looked even more angry than before.

"Don't worry, 'Arry. Pomfrey said I'd be out at least by Tuesday," comforted Ron. "Bloody hell, Luna was brilliant!" Ron exclaimed.

Hermione and Harry both burst into laughter.

"She was quite entertaining, yes," said Hermione. She hoped Luna would continue commenting. It had been nice for an exchange to not getting confirmed by a commentator when you were doing something wrong.

"I hope she will keep on commenting for the rest of the season. She's really grown on me," explained Ron, who before had had problems with Luna's way of being.

"Yeah, she's nice. She is." Harry looked far away in his thoughts as he spoke.

* * *

><p>Ron quickly got out of the Hospital Wing. Already a week later he was up and standing.<p>

Lavender was mad -really mad. She did not speak to Ron though.

At first he had been wondering. He'd asked both Harry and Hermione why Lavender was mad at him, and Hermione had lied to him -yes, but she felt she had to- and said that he'd been clear for a moment during his unconsciousness, and had broken up with her. Ron blindly believed in her. Now he was only glad to be rid of her.

Harry, obsessed about winning the next match against Ravenclaw in late May, once again ordered Quidditch practise every other evening just before supper. And with the exams coming up, Hermione felt more stressed than ever. She barely had any time to relax -always something to do.

"Hermione, you're the cleverest witch at our age. You'll make it!" Harry comforted her one day on the way to practise.

Hermione had let all her concerns out on Harry. She could no longer have it all in her head.

"Well, thanks, Harry. But, you're better at Potions than me! I am not the brightest," said Hermione.

Harry could only agree that he was better than her at Potions, but that was because he had that stupid book -the half-blood prince's.

"Harry.. I want off the team," Hermione finally spoke as they reached the locker room.

"Wait, what?" asked Harry.

They had stopped just outside the door.

"I can't deal with the pressure of it! And I am not enjoying it as much as you do. Somebody else deserves my spot," Hermione admitted.

Harry looked terrified, but still as if he had been expecting this to happen.

"You saw how terrible it went with two new people on the team. Don't make it three!"

"Harry, I'm sorry. I know I should have said this earlier, and not just before the match versus Ravenclaw, but I needed to think it through. You know how I over-analyse every thing! I wanted to be sure I was doing the right thing."

"But you're not!"

It had begun to rain. Both Hermione and Harry wanted to go inside, but they felt as if they had to finish their little discussion outside. It would ruin it if they moved.

"You don't know what is the best for me!" Hermione yelled. She was glad her and Harry had walked down here before everybody else. She didn't want them to hear.

"I know what's best for the team!" he yelled back.

"Me too," said Hermione, this time more in a whisper. "And it's not me."

Hermione walked away, leaving Harry behind with a concerned expression on his face.

* * *

><p>Hermione could not tell the rain drops apart from her tears as she entered the Gryffindor common-room. She appreciated the weather -none of the other students in the common-room believed her to be crying.<p>

Hermione went up to her dormitory, and continued on some homework due next morning.

* * *

><p>"She has <em>what<em>?" Ron yelled as Harry revealed the reassignment of Hermione to the team. Most of them dropped their jaws.

"She quit the team. I'm sorry, I tried to convince her, but-"

"I'll go talk to her," said Ginny, and left her boyfriend Dean's arms.

"No, Ginny. I think it's best if we leave her alone. At least for the day," advised Harry. Ginny sat back into Dean's arms to Harry's big regret.

"We need a replacement. I was thinking Demelza Robins. She tried out, and actually did quite well. I'll talk to her tomorrow," said Harry. The team members nodded in agreement. Not eagerly, though.

"Now, let's get to work."

* * *

><p>The flames from the fire place heated up Hermione's body. She was seated head away from it, doing more homework. A paper to Defence Against the Dark Arts, to be more precise. She did not concentrate much though, she knew that no matter how good it was, Professor Snape would dump her. Nothing she did was ever good enough. But luckily Hermione didn't need excellent grades in DADA. Her ambitions weren't quite to become an Auror, leader of the Magical world, or any thing in that direction. She'd be satisfied with a office job in the Ministry.<p>

Footsteps nearing the. besides Hermione, empty common-room sounded.

Hermione jumped up in surprise of movement. It was far past curfew, and she thought she was the only one with eyes still open at this time at night.

A boy with the same hair colour as the flames behind her, entered.

"Hermione!" he yelled in shock at the sight of the pair of amber coloured eyes looking at him

"Ron, where have you been?" she asked, sounding worried.

"Er -Quidditch practice," Ron explained, "word is out you've quit."

"Liar," said Hermione, not moving her gaze. "Harry came in _hours_ ago!"

"Tell me, why would you quit? I thought you liked it!"

"Don't change the subject, Ronald!" Hermione minded not to yell too loud so that she wouldn't wake up anybody. Both her and Ron would be in trouble if the Head Boy or Girl came running. Not that they were around since they shared their own dormitory further down the corridor.

"All right, I was out and about. Both you and Harry take midnight strolls around the castle, and I wanted to see if it really was that exciting! Satisfied, eh?"

Something in Ron's voice sounded convincing, but Hermione did still not truly believe him.

Ron had attended midnight strolls earlier with both Hermione and Harry, and it was far too late to be a "short midnight stroll" since the clock had stroke three.

"Goodnight," Hermione gave in.

Ron looked rather relieved, and left to his dormitory in a rush.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:**

**Soooo sorry for taking this long, but my teachers have literally thrown assignments after me this week.. **

**Anyway, I have TWO things to say;**

**firstly I've been walking around with a plot for a new fan fiction once I finish this one and I'd like to hear your opinion. I was thinking the 6th/7th book in Draco's point of view. I know there exist millions of those already, but I want to make it non-romantic (minus Pansy, maybe) meaning no Dramione / Drarry etc. Just plain Draco's view of the DE, the war and so. Would you read it?**

**Secondly, as a thank you to all my amazing readers I will allow you to ask me ANY question you want to about the story, etc., what will happen in next chapter, will Harry and Ginny end up together.. etc. etc. etc. And I will reply THEM ALL. Like that? Just leave question in your review (:**

**Speaking of review...**

tiajei – princessgryffindor – xlittlemissfangirlx – thousandreasons – jen103 – densishine – theprofesor – klimi9.

**Chapter sixteen**

Monday in Potions Professor Slughorn revealed that they were doing great in their pairs as they were, and that they should stay in them until the term ended.

Hermione felt a bit concerned about being around Draco so much for the next few months. She had to keep her lips sealed. She would in no way tell him about their kiss. How soft his lips had been feeling.. How they tasted like cinnamon..

A loud giggle interrupted Hermione's thoughts. She turned around and took a glare at Pansy and Ron who were working on their Potion. They looked happy. In fact, Ron had been in a very bubbly mood lately. He was constantly smiling and easily got lost in his thoughts.

Ron whispered something into Pansy's ear which instantly made her crack up. Hermione was sure she'd never before seen Pansy laugh out of any thing else but evilness.

Hermione shivered.

"Are you cold?" Draco asked, interrupting Hermione's thoughts.

She turned her head away from Ron and Pansy, and focused on Draco.

"No, I'm fine. It's just.. Has Pansy ever _actually_ laughed before?"

Draco chuckled. Hermione feared she'd said something wrong. Draco and Pansy were after all friends. With benefits.

Hermione shivered once again. She didn't like the picture that flooded her brain.

"Well, of cour-" begun Draco, but then shut himself up as to take a deep breath. "No. actually not."

They both chuckled, and with another glare over their shoulders they begun on the potion Professor Slughorn had ordered them to.

It was not nearly as easy as the last Potion they had done, but Hermione and Draco still finished with no problems.

"Are you sure nothing more happened in Hogsmeade?" Draco asked after a while of silence. They were putting in the final ingredients.

The Potion had turned into a light, buttercup yellow colour.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

Hermione was on the edge to tell him about the kiss, but she could only imagine how much trouble it could cause. Draco had been so drunk. He probably wouldn't want to kiss her sober.

Hermione quietly shook her head. No, he defiantly wouldn't.

"I just have this crazy feeling that something unusual happened -something not meant to happen. But I honestly can't figure out what!"

Draco's voice was comfortable in Hermione's ears. She'd never realised that before because she'd always listened to _what_ he said and not _how_ he did it.

Hermione frowned. Did he know?

"Er, you told me who you've slept with," admitted Hermione.

Draco's face expression first showed disappointment then surprise.

"Did I?" He blushed a tiny bit. "Well, I would appreciate if you kept the list to yourself."

"The list?" Hermione had lost her concentration on the conversation because Pansy once again had laughed out loud. Hermione was not the only one to send the odd pair wondering looks; Blaise Zabini and the rest of the Slytherin's, who were all used to seeing Pansy as a threat, Harry, Lavender Brown, Romilda Vane.. They were all frowning.

"My sex list," answered Draco.

"Oh," said Hermione, "your secret' i safe with me."

Draco nodded as a thank you.

* * *

><p>After Potions Hermione, Harry and Ron walked up from the Dungeons together. They nearly ran away because they hated the place to Hell.<p>

Harry and Ron had Quidditch practice, and Hermione could not help but feel a bit sad that she instead would be working on the paper they had just gotten from Professor Slughorn.

"I tell you, Blaise is an arse!" complained Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She was getting tired of Harry's never ending complains about his Slytherin Potion partner. Could he not just suck it up?

"Well, at least someone was having fun," said Hermione, and addressed Ron who once again had lost track of his thoughts.

"What, me?" he asked, "You know as well as I that having fun with Pansy Parkinson is impossible!" Ron made sure to lower his voice so that he didn't risk Pansy eavesdropping.

"Oh, sorry I couldn't think properly from Pansy's deafening laughter."

Harry laughed loudly at Hermione's words.

"I'm only being nice to her because I have to get good grades in Potions!" admitted Ron. He was all red in the face which made Hermione doubt the truth in his words, but on the other hand, Ron was always red in the face.

"I disgust her, you both know!" continued Ron.

Both Harry and Hermione decided to believe Ron's words.

"All right, whatever you say. I'll see you at dinner."

Hermione took a turn to the Gryffindor Tower, and Harry and Ron continued out of the castle, down to the Quidditch field.

* * *

><p>Hermione seated herself in the armchair closest to the fireplace. The common-room was nearly empty due to the most students still having classes, others watching the Gryffindor Quidditch team practice.<p>

"Hermione?" asked a voice that Hermione would always recognize no matter time and place.

She turned her face, and looked directly into the eyes of a dirty-blonde girl.

Luna Lovegood had entered the common-room with help from a Second Year who was also about to enter.

Hermione remembered herself being a Second Year -every thing and every one were so much bigger than oneself. Looking back, time had actually flown by so fast. She still remembered receiving her acceptance letter, entering Hogwarts for the very first time, facing a troll.. The memories were never ending.

"Luna, hi!" Hermione got up from the armchair. "What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering if I could have a word with Ron," said Luna in a shaking voice. She was glaring around the common-room in search for the auburn haired boy.

"I'm afraid he's not around," answered Hermione, "Quidditch."

Luna nodded in understanding.

"I see. Will you say I've been here once he's back?"

Hermione nodded, and watched Luna walk away in small jumps.

For a while Hermione continued with her homework. Then, as a lighting, the thought stroke Hermione.

Luna and Ron had never talked much together, but all of a sudden Luna came asking for Ron who had begun taking midnight walks. The same Luna that had "grown on" Ron, as he himself had said it not that long ago.

Were Luna being loved-good by Ron?

* * *

><p>"Where's Ron?" asked Hermione as soon as Harry entered the common-room that was now filled up with people.<p>

Harry looked around in the common-room just as Luna had done around an hour ago.

"I don't -he was just behind me!"

"I think Ron might be sneaking out," said Hermione. She spat the words out as were they garbage.

"And why would he do that?"

"He's secretly dating Luna."

Harry began chuckling out loud, making the rest of the common-room turn their heads.

"You cannot be serious, Hermione!" But when Harry saw that Hermione _was_ serious, he cracked up even more. "Ron and Luna? You got to be kidding me! I think I'd know if my best mate was dating Luna Lovegood."

"Well, how else would you explain his constant absence, bubbly mood and the fact that Luna came into the common-room and asked for him?"

Harry chuckled a bit, but then frowned.

"You've got a point," he admitted.

"I know. I just don't get why they want to keep it a secret."

Hermione was glad she'd convinced Harry. She'd thought that a bigger challenge. When Harry had sat his mind on something he rarely changed.

"I don't know. Maybe he's, er, embarrassed," suggested Harry. Hermione got his point; Luna wasn't exactly the type Ron would brag about dating. And maybe he was smart enough to think that showing off a new girl in front of Lavender would cause the biggest drama.

"I'll talk to him once he gets back," said Hermione. She wanted to know the truth -she got tired of secrets. Especially when it was from Ron or Harry.

"We'll do it together."

They both sat for a while and said nothing. Then, all of a sudden, Harry swung his arm around Hermione and planted her head on his chest.

"Hey, are you all right with this?" he asked.

Sometimes Hermione appreciated that Harry could see exactly how she was feeling. Unlike Ron who trusted blindly every word Hermione said, and never thought that there might be a greater meaning behind it.

Hermione nodded into Harry's chest; it was firm and well-trained. Hermione wondered how, because she never saw Harry do any other work-out than Quidditch.

"I know how it feels like -trust me," said Harry. Hermione knew he was talking about Ginny and Dean.

* * *

><p>Ron did not return to the common-room before just around midnight. Hermione and Harry had briefly went to Dinner, and he hadn't made an appearance there neither.<p>

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled as Ron entered. The smile that had filled his face quickly faded away at the sight of his two best friends.

"Hermione, Harry.. Hey." He did not sound very pleasured by their company.

"We know, Ron," said Harry.

Ron looked surprised, then took seat opposites the other two.

"Look, it wasn't meant to happen, okay? It's just, her hair, her eyes.. She is actually really sweet once you get to know her! I wanted to tell you, I swear, but I wasn't sure how you were going to react. I mean, after all she is kind of the enemy."

"Her dirty-blonde hair is quite wonderful, yes," Hermione admitted. She'd never understood why people found her chestnut hair beautiful.

Ron's face expression looked completely wrong.

"Dirty-blonde?" he exclaimed, "wait, who do you two have in mind?"

Hermione's jaw dropped. He wasn't talking about Luna?

"Luna Lovegood, of course!" said Harry.

Silence fell in, but then Ron cracked up.

"What, Luna Lovegood? You got to be kiddi-" Ron got caught off by Hermione's evil gaze. "I mean, she's nice and all, but I wouldn't snog her."

"Who are you then snogging?"

Ron got up from his chair in a hurry.

"Nobody, you bloody fool. Don't you think I'd have told you?"

He began to walk towards the Boys Dormitory.

"Ronald!" Hermione yelled, "we _know_ you're seeing somebody. Why don't you just man up and tell us who?"

Ron sighed.

"All right, all right," he mumbled and walked back to his to his raven-haired friend he'd first met at the Hogwarts Express years ago. He was only addressing him, as was Hermione not there. "You're going to hate me, mate."

"Just tell me, Ron."

The looks exchanged by those two nearly frightened Hermione. They were so serious.

"Pansy. Pansy Parkinson," Ron whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:**

**Because of your MANY reviews I got so inspired that this chapter just wrote itself.. Nearly.. Anyway, thank you for the comments on my idea for my next story, and for the few questions. You are still open to ask (:**

**I hope you like this as much as I do...**

**Disclaimed to JKR AND Tom Felton / Feltbeats ("Under Stars" is his!)**

**And I'm sorry if the next few chapters will come up slowly but I'm bombarded with homework at the moment..**

**Also, just who do YOU think Draco is with in the end of the chapter? Correct answers will get cookies ;-)**

**Thank you insanely much to AuraTheArtist – SunLover92 – Tiajei – PrincessGryffindor – ThousandReasons – IgnitingTheFire – LooneyDayDreams – past decembers – Xlittlemissfangirlx – Jen103.**

**Chapter seventeen**

The Astronomy Tower's view was great in the early morning of late May. The arising sun turned the sky into a lovely orange colour, and with no clouds in sight Draco knew it was going to be a sunny day.

It wasn't the first time Draco visited the tower in the early morning hours. He had done it frequently since they'd begun having Astrology classes up there at night. He had wondered how the view was in sunlight, and had therefore once sneaked up there.

He was hitting lightly on the strings of the guitar he had brought along with him. It made a sweet, little sound. A melody.

He had pursued the Muggle device from a street-seller in Hogsmeade last Summer. He'd taught himself how to play it. He didn't know, though, if he was good, since there were no one in the magical world he could compare to. Also, asking either Pansy or Blaise to hear him play on a Muggle device would make them angry, and they'd probably tell his father.

Draco played out a little melody he had composed himself. While he did so, he had a caramel and curly haired girl on his mind.

_But why, _he thought to himself, _why is Hermione constantly on my mind?_

* * *

><p>Harry, Hermione and Ron were waiting outside classroom 3C on the Third Floor. They were having Defence Against the Dark Arts with Snape.<p>

Ron was for the first time in his life excited about the class, but that was only because he got to see his girlfriend Pansy. It was still only Harry and Hermione who besides the couple knew about it. Pansy didn't have the guts to tell any of her friends.

"Enter," Professor Snape said as he approached the awaiting students. They all hurried in and nearly fell over each other.

Professor Snape asked them to sit in pairs, so as Ron ran over to Pansy, Harry and Hermione had to sit together. That wasn't bad though. Hermione had always thought herself a bit closer to Harry than Ron.

The duo did as Professor Snape told them to; rehearse to block unfriendly spells. That was something Hermione remembered having already in her Second Year, but since their teachers had come and went again, they had never had a steady year where they taught much. If it hadn't been for DA last year Hermione was sure they all would have failed the class.

"Why is it so hard for you to admit?" Hermione whispered. They had rehearsed what they should and even read a twenty-page text about it, so Harry and Hermione were _trying_ to have a conversation. Talking in Professor Snapes class was forbidden, and often ended with them getting their head slapped once or twice.

"Admit what?" Harry whispered back. He was looking in his book, pretending to still be reading though he had finished several of minutes ago.

"That you like her!"

"I like who?"

Hermione could tell that he was lying. He knew exactly who Hermione was talking about.

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Ginny, of course, dumb!"

In that moment Professor Snape walked by which also made Hermione pretend to be reading. Out of the corner of her eye she could see that the professor sent the duo strange looks. He was looking for any reason to hit them. When he didn't find any he continued to walk around.

"I don't like Ginny!" Harry whispered. He turned his head to make sure Snape wasn't looking.

"Come on, Harry. Ron is not around."

They both glared at their auburn haired friend who was seated a few tables away, working hard with Pansy. Once in a while they looked up at each other and smiled.

Not before in that moment Hermione believed they were actually dating. She had not been able to imagine Pansy as a kind person. Especially not towards Ron.

Harry mumbled something under his breath that Hermione did not catch.

"Sorry?"

Seconds went by where none of them spoke.

"All right.. I like her," admitted Harry and blushed.

Hermione could not help herself but do a little jumping in her seat.

"Satisfied?" Harry asked.

Hermione nodded eagerly, but was stopped by Professor Snape who, unluckily, in that moment had passed by, and now hit them with the book he was holding.

* * *

><p>Arithmancy, lunch and double Potions flew by. At the end of Potions Hermione realised that she hadn't seen Draco around any where, which was odd since they took so many classes together.<p>

"What are you going to do before dinner?" asked Ron after Potions.

"Homework. I have tons of them that I am never going to finish if I don't begin now," sighed Hermione. She really missed having some spare time. "Quidditch for you, I assume?"

Harry and Ron nodded in tact.

"See you at dinner, then." And gone she was.

* * *

><p>Even though she had taken the stairs up to The Astronomy Tower once a week in her younger years they were killing her. She truly was out of shape since she'd stopped Quidditch.<p>

She had went to the tower to do her homework because the common-room was packed and so was her Dormitory _and_ the library. She could not believe her luck. Sigh.

Only a few steps away from reaching the place where she wanted to sit, she stopped.

A sound had caught her attention. It was a sound she hadn't heard for such a long time. Was it.. No, it could not be.. But it really sounded like a guitar!

Hermione continued to walk with the thought of rumbling into another Muggleborn wizard playing the instrument she had always admired.

But no Muggleborn was in sight as Hermione entered. Only the platinum haired Slytherin she had grown up to hate and now wasn't so sure about.

"Draco?" Hermione asked.

Draco, who were seated in front of the big glass window that showed the stars of the night so wonderfully, jumped up in surprise.

"Hermione? What are you doing here?"

He was all red in the face and his body was shaking.

"I might just ask you the same question."

Draco looked unsure of what to do. But surely, he _was_ standing with a guitar.

"Where do you have that from?" she asked and took a few steps closer.

"Hogsmeade. What exactly is it?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Like you don't know. You can _play_ it, Draco! Who taught you that?"

"You mean, it sounds good?"

Hermione was now right in front of him.

"Indeed. I don't know how you do it. I've tried and I absolutely can't."

"Something I am better at, then?" he smirked.

"Will you play something for me?"

Hermione took seat just in front of the window and glared out.

"S-sure." Draco took place right next to her and begun to play. He knew exactly which one, and he couldn't help himself but sing aloud the words he had written down to the melody.

_I wish I knew  
>Everything there is to know about you.<br>And I want you to see  
>Just exactly what you mean to me.<em>

_You, you think you know me.  
>I guarantee there's a lot more to see.<br>And You, you don't believe it's true  
>That if I'm dreaming I'm dreaming of you.<em>

_And I wish that I could hold your hand,  
>Feet beneath the sand.<br>And I wish that I could drive you in my car,  
>To kiss you under stars.<em>

_I wanted you to be  
>Everything that you deserve to be and<br>If I close my eyes  
>I can see you perfectly.<em>

_And I, I don't know where to go  
>I wrote a song just to let you know.<br>That we, we could be together  
>I'll hold you forever<em>

_And I wish that I could hold your hand,  
>Feet beneath the sand.<br>And I wish that I could drive you in my car,  
>To kiss you under stars.<br>And I wish that I could hold your hand,  
>Feet beneath the sand.<br>I wish I could feel your touch,  
>I think about you so much. <em>

As Draco finished the melody, Hermione could not move and inch. Her gaze was glued to Draco, her knees as weak as never before, and her entire body shaking.

Draco was looking at Hermione too. But as soon as he realised what he had just done, he was out of the room before Hermione could say a word.

* * *

><p>"Let me get this straight. You want me to <em>what<em>?"

Draco's eyes were steady at the beautiful girl opposites him. She had found him in one of the corridors not long ago and asked him if they could have a word in his Dormitory.

Her eyes were shining with both eagerness, lust and shame. Draco wondered why he had never before noticed just how beautiful her face was. And her body wasn't that bad either.

"Take me," she whispered seductively.

Draco nearly couldn't help himself.

"It'll be good for both of us. It'll save my life. And there's something in it for you too," she continued.

"You have a point."

"Then just do it." She bit her lip. "Please."

Draco felt a bit as if he was cheating. But cheating who, exactly? The girl was pure-blood, delicious and beautiful. Just like all the other girls who had come begging for him through the years. But there was something about this girl that made him feel as if she was different than the others. Not that he could imagine himself marrying her, over even dating her in the nearest future. How disappointed wouldn't his parents be if he did?

Draco walked up to the girl and slowly began to unbutton her shirt...


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:**

**Soooooooorrryyyyyy for the long time it's taken. I have also had to cut the chapter into two pieces because it got too long. It's school and bad priorities.. Anyway, here it is and I hope you like it!**

**Ima-Believer – 2Dismybestfriend – Thousandreasons – Drkness'sDaughter - El' Caliente – Nightshadeprincess567 – Tiajei – MotoKia217 – xlittlemissfangirlx**

**XXXX**

**Chapter eighteen**

Saturday morning the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall was full of cheering people and Quidditch players in their uniforms. The colours red and gold were everywhere to spot.

Luna was also in her lion-head-hat. She received a lot of hateful glares from her fellow Ravenclaws who of course were supporting their own team. Her red and gold defiantly stood out in the blue and bronze.

"Nervous?" asked Hermione and joined Harry and Ron for breakfast. Ron nodded eagerly, but Harry did not reply at all. His gaze was placed at a little, auburn haired girl. He thought he was discreet, but Hermione spotted right away.

"You'll be fine. You've practised so hard lately. You deserve it," Hermione encouraged.

"Thanks," both boys mumbled.

"So how's it going with Pansy?"

Ron nearly swallowed his bacon.

"Fine. Great. She's great."

Hermione nodded.

"I've heard Ginny broke up with Dean," revealed Hermione. She was addressing Harry discreetly, but it was Ron who replied by spitting out the bacon he was chewing.

"_What_? Where did you hear that?"

Ron had never fancied Ginny with Dean. Actually, he had never fancied his sister with anyone. Which was only another argument on Harry's list to why he shouldn't ask Ginny out.

"From Ginny herself. She didn't seem very upset. Though, she could need some cheering up." Hermione's gaze was glued at Harry, but Ron didn't realise.

Harry had widened his eyes, but he did not speak a word. He was chewing on the new information he'd just received.

"Sure, I'll talk to her after the match then," promised Ron.

Hermione sighed. That sure was not the kind of cheering up Ginny was looking for.

* * *

><p>The stands at the Quidditch filed were filled up with the entire school. Both students and teachers had come to support their favourite houses.<p>

Hermione had placed herself amongst the other Gryffindors. She had a great view from her spot.

Luna's voice sounded all around as the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw teams flew in on the field. Madam Hooch called the game to a start and the players flew into the air.

Not many minutes had passed before Ginny scored the first ten points to Gryffindor. Cheering came from all around Hermione.

The next cheer came as Ron saved a Quaffle from entering Gryffindor's rings. Hermione surprised herself by putting her fist in the air. Glares from Lavender made her put it down though. They still hadn't said many words to each other since that day in the Hospital Wing. Not that it mattered much to Hermione since she had never really grown fond of Lavender.

Luna's comments were even more fun than the last time, but it was obvious that she supported Gryffindor.

"Ron will not let the round thing in this time either," she said, "he instead throws it in the direction of his sister Ginny. Oh doesn't she look wonderful today?"

Ginny Weasly took a glare at the commentator books and frowned, but then a smile appeared on her lips instead.

"Have anyone else noticed how the air is full of nargles today? I wonder what -"

A loud cheer drowned Luna's voice. At first Hermione could not tell why everybody were jumping around, but she quickly realised that Harry in-fact had caught the Snitch!

* * *

><p>Hermione joined her happy, fellow Gryffindors in celebration in their common-room just after the match. They had made it to the finale which was being played in the end of June, and none of them could be more excited about it. It wasn't the first time they made it to the finale, but this year it seemed unlikely that they 'd lose to Ravenclaw who they were playing against.<p>

Hermione found herself in the middle of the crowd with Ginny. She had a smile on her face and looked more great than she had done in a while. Breaking up with Dean had maybe been a good decision?

Nearly all the folks in the common-room were yelling at Ginny -asking her about the match, the finale, Dean and other personal questions that she did not reply. She was deep into her conversation with Hermione. They were discussing Quidditch as the rest of the team arrived. Ginny had hurried ahead and was therefore still in her suit while the rest of the team had put on some casual every day clothes.

Cheers flooded across the room as the team entered. People were screaming, singing and shouting adjectives at them.

All of a sudden Harry appeared right in front of Hermione and Ginny. He took some absolute steps towards the girls and did in one quick move place his lips on Ginny's.

Even more cheering begun, even from Hermione. She watched as they deepened the kiss. They looked as if they were made for each other -two bricks in a puzzle.

Hermione took a glare at Ron who looked more red in the face than she had ever seen him. His fists were formed as ready to punch somebody hard in the face. His gaze was directly at the kissing couple and it didn't leave until Ginny gently pushed Harry away. The two of them continued looking into each others eyes. The crowd around them were clapping and whispering. None of them, except Hermione, had noticed the furious look on Ron's face.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Ron asked, sounding surprisingly calm. The cheer faded away. Everybody turned their faces towards Ron, even Harry and Ginny.

Harry opened his mouth as to speak, but Ron interrupted him.

"She's my bloody sister! You're my best mate!" he hissed. "How could you?"

Both Harry and Ginny were searching for words. Neither of them could come up with any thing to say. They had surprised themselves by kissing much more than it had surprised Ron.

Hermione decided to take action, so she walked into the circle that the three people had unconsciously created. She grabbed Ron's shoulder softly and dragged him up to the boys dormitory.

* * *

><p>Ron placed himself on his four-poster bed and rested his head in his hands.<p>

"No way!" Hermione could hear him mumble several of times. She leaned against one of the four walls and looked at him. She let him talk to himself and get it all of his chest.

"Ronald," she whispered after a while and walked towards him.

"Leave me alone!" he yelled without moving his head from his hands. Hermione wondered if he was crying. She thought to herself that she never had seen him cry before.

Hermione didn't have the energy to talk back, so instead she just left the room nearly making no sound at all.

* * *

><p>The next two days Hermione spent running between Harry and Ron. They refused to speak a word to each other. Ron spent the most of his time with Pansy -in the Quidditch stands, in the corridors.. Anywhere where nobody would spot them together. And Harry made a relationship with Ginny official. They were, on the other hand, every where to be seen. Not in the Ron and Lavender way, but still every where.. People admired them as a couple and deeply wished they had a partner like that.<p>

Hermione was very tired of the drama and just wanted her two best friends to talk to each other again. She had never believed Ron would get angry with Harry for being with Ginny; she always thought Ron would see it as a great solution.. At least after a day of thinking. But two days had passed and still nothing had happened.

Ginny was torn, but had chosen Harry over her own brother. She figured he'd come around at some point.

But when he didn't Ginny herself had to search through the castle on Monday to find Ron. She located him in the old girls bathroom -the one with Moaning Myrtle. She wondered why he would be in there.

"Ronald?" she asked and entered the nearly deserted bathroom. She had blurry memories of having been there in her first year -back with the Tom Riddle affair.

"Don't call me that," answered Ron after moments of silence. He sounded calm but also exhausted; not angry at all.

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure. Sit down." He seemed far away in his thoughts.

Ginny took seat next to Ron on the cold floor that often was covered in water from the huge sink in the middle of the room.

"I understand why you're angry, but you must understand that we didn't plan this-"

"I'm not angry," he cut her off.

"You're not? I mean, that's good. That's great." She did not sound too enthusiastic about it though.

"I'm, what's the word, bloody confused. Why?"

"Why what?" Ginny frowned her beautiful and well structured nose.

"Why are you all of a sudden into the guy? And why exactly my best mate? There's tons of boys lining up for you! He might be the Chosen One and all.."

"So he _is_ the Chosen One?" Ginny joked. Ron hit her softly on the side while they both chuckled.

"You were there!"

"I was just kidding," Ginny said, "and guys are not lining up for me!"

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you haven't seen how they all take an extra glare at you when you walk by!" Ron was chuckling.

Silence fled in for a while but it wasn't awkward at all.

"I've always liked him, you know," Ginny admitted after a while.

"Who, Harry? You have?"

Ginny's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me you didn't know! Haven't you seen how I constantly stare at him? Freeze when he''s around? I've done that ever since the first time I met him."

"Really? I guess they're all right -I am blind."

"Probably.."

Ginny and Ron's eyes met and they both smiled.

"I'm sorry-" they both said at the same time which made them burst into another chuckle.

"I'm sorry about how I reacted. Of course you can go out with Harry, but I can't promise you I can beat him up if he hurts you."

"I'll beat him up myself," grinned Ginny.

"Of course you will."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:**

**SORRYYYYYYYY! Seriously, I am so sorry. You guys are the best and I love you, so you deserve better than my lack of updating :( Anyway, chapter nineteen.. Whoa.. Hope you like it!**

**DensiShine – xlittlemissfangirlx – Angel-Lily-Snape – Livelifedreaming – past decembers – Drkness'sDaughter – Mrs. Theodore Nott – Rosanaa – Nightshadeprincess567 – Nikki2202 – The-Profesor – Jen103.**

**Chapter nineteen**

Harry and Ginny were more than pleased over Ron's acceptance of their relationship. And so was Hermione. She could now again talk to both of her friends at the same time without them tearing each other apart.

The four of them walked together to breakfast the next day. Many people turned heads at the sight of them and sure some rumours were flying around, such as Ron pairing Harry up with his sister in order for him to have Hermione on his own, and Hermione being heartbroken over her friend Ginny dating Harry whom she also fancied. All rubbish, of course.

They were discussing Saturday's Quidditch finale -Gryffindor and Ravenclaw- as Hermione noticed a student at the table she hadn't seen in a while.

"Harry, look," Hermione whispered as they entered the hall. Harry followed her gaze and found Katie Bell further down the Gryffindor table talking to one of her friends.

Before Hermione could stop him, Harry marched down to Katie.

"Katie, glad to see you back! Do you think you can play with us on Saturday?"

Harry felt selfish for asking so quickly.

"I think so, yes," Katie answered. She didn't look as if she had the energy though.

"How are you-"

"I know what you're going to ask me, Harry, but I'm sorry; I don't remember who cursed me," Katie said and then rushed off, leaving a confused Harry behind. She had probably been asked a lot.

Harry turned around to walk back to his friends, but did in that second spot Draco Malfoy entering the Great Hall. He looked a mixture of furious, concerned and scared. He had black shades under his eyes -it was hard to tell whether they were from getting punched or lack of sleep.

As soon as Draco saw Harry looking at him, he turned around and nearly ran out of them room he had just entered. Harry took a deep breath and then ran after him. He wanted to know what it was Draco was up to, why he had been so secretive -more than ever- lately and why he looked so bad. It wasn't out of pity but curiosity.

Harry could see Draco a bit ahead of him in the corridors. Harry didn't try to hide the fact that he was following him, because he had a feeling Draco already was aware.

After a minute or two of walking fast Draco turned left and went into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Harry wondered, what Draco was doing there. He himself hadn't been inside the room since his second year, but he had seen Myrtle around a few times.

Harry approached the bathroom with slow, sound-proved steps.

A noise he was used to hear from that bathroom sounded -sobbing. Though, it was rather different. Myrtle's sob was in a high note, and this one sounded as if the person hardly ever had cried before. There were short moans in-between.

Then the sobbing drowned in the words that Moaning Myrtle spoke. Harry was too far way to hear exactly what she was saying, but it sounded as if she as comforting the person crying.

Harry entered the room and saw Draco leaning over a sink. He had taken off his jumper and was now only wearing his black trousers and a shirt nearly the same shade of white as his pale skin. He was defiantly the one crying, Harry was sure.

Over the sink an old, rusty mirror was hanging. Draco looked up and could see Harry's face in its reflection.

Draco instantly turned around and held his wand up as a weapon, and without a word he threw a Nonverbal spell at Harry who too had his wand up, ready for a a fight.

Harry barely missed the spell. He locked himself into one of the toilet boxes, bent down and crawled under the boxes. He felt the adrenaline kick in his blood. He had no idea what Draco's next move was or if it was strong enough to kill him.

Harry took a deep breath, then pecked out to see where Draco had gone. Right in front of him Draco was pointing his wand at Harry. He did not look as if seeing him dead wouldn't please him. Harry felt shivers all the way down his spine. This could be his last breathing moment. On the other hand, Draco had in no way guts enough to kill Harry. Especially because Voldemort would kill Draco _and_ his family if he did so.

"Crucio," Draco said nearly as a whisper. Harry just escaped. But he had already imagined how big the pain would be if the spell had hit him.

Draco ran away from the boxes and over to the mirrors. A spell cast by Harry exploded the sink tap in the middle of the room and several of pipes. Water fled all over but none of the boys seemed to notice it. They were busy throwing spells at each other.

When Harry got tired of avoiding spells and haunting Malfoy, he remembered a spell he'd seen in his Potions book -the one the "Half-Blood Prince" had written in. He hadn't tried it out on anyone before because the words _For Enemies_ was written above it. Hermione didn't recognize it, or at least would not admit.

"Sectumsempra!" Harry yelled at Draco who all of a sudden fell back over. Harry took a step closer to get a better look at what he had just done.

It looked as if Draco's chest had been flung open; blood flooded all over his white, wet shirt, and into the water that now was at least one inch. His hair was a mess, but Harry was sure that wasn't because of his spell.

Draco was screaming and moaning in a low voice.

Harry felt helpless but didn't regret his actions. He had no idea how to help Draco, and neither knew if he wanted to. A voice in his head wanted him to turn his back and leave, but another voice wanted him to get help.

"Draco, you all right?" Harry asked. It was the first question that came to his mind when he decided to follow the latter voice.

"Do.. I... look.. all right?" Malfoy moaned. Harry shook his head. He could see the stupidity in his question.

Harry looked deep into Draco's piercing blue eyes. He'd never taken time to notice the beauty of them. A feeling fled into Harry's chest. It was a feeling he'd felt before, but never around Malfoy. Only around Ginny and Cho...

"No, of course not. I'm-"

But Harry was cut off by Professor Snape who seemed to randomly have passed the bathroom. He stormed up to Draco as was he his own son, and knelled next to him in the water.

"What. Have. You. Done?" Snape gasped but still remained calm.

"It wasn't on purpose -I swear. I didn't know the spell, I just-"

but once again Snape cut him off.

"Don't ever use a spell you don't know the consequences of, Potter," Snape spat. He sure enjoyed this moment where Harry had made a mistake, and he actually had proof.

"Get lost," Snape said, addressing Harry, but his gaze was now upon Draco's blood-red chest. There nearly wasn't a white spot to see on his shirt.

"Vulnera sanentur," Professor Snape whispered. His wand travelled a bit above Draco's chest, and slowly healed the wounds Harry's spell had caused. The bloodstains stayed on though.

Harry took a final glare at the two, and then did as Snape had told him to; got lost.

* * *

><p>"Harry, where did you go? Is it true that you sent Draco Malfoy to the Hospital Wing?" Hermione whispered during their Defence Against the Dark Arts class later that day.<p>

Harry was surprised how fast the word had gotten out. But as Dumbledore had once said to Harry "What happened down in the dungeons between you and Professor Quirrell is a complete secret, so, naturally the whole school knows."

Harry was avoiding Snapes gaze, and had kept his mouth shut until now.

"I followed Draco into Myrtle's bathroom. You won't believe me, but he was-"

"I see you dared to show up, Mr. Potter," Snape said as he for the third time that day cut off Harry whilst speaking. "Rumour has it you've gotten yourself a detention with me," Snape said. Harry felt relieved that one detention was his punishment -he could handle that. "This Saturday," added Snape with extra pressure on "this". He perfectly well knew what was happening Saturday.

"But Sir, Saturday is-"

"Quidditch. I know, Mr. Potter. You've been using that excuse ever since you got here." Harry could sense a bit of laughter in his voice. "And what have happened all those times?"

Harry was about to answer that he always got the detentions anyway, but Snape just walked away and left Harry with an open mouth.

"Yes, that rumour is true," Harry whispered to Hermione.

* * *

><p>"This is it. We're doing it," Ron revealed with a nervous smile on his lips. It was just before Dinner, and the trio were for some reason standing outside the Great Hall.<p>

"What is it we're doing, Ronald?" Hermione asked. She looked very confused, and Harry was glad he wasn't the only one who didn't understand what Ron was talking about.

"Not we as in us three, Hermione," Ron sighed, as was it obvious. "Pansy and I."

"Oh, I see." Hermione did not seem comfortable about the situation. "What are _you_ going to do then?" She frowned her nose.

"Making our relationship public," Ron explained. In that same second Pansy arrived alone.

"Ready?" she asked Ron. You could tell she too was nervous. That was a very rare moment.

"Indeed."

And before neither Harry nor Hermione could ask questions, the two of them had entered the Great Hall -hand in hand.

Many turned their heads as the couple passed them, and whisper began flying around.

Hermione saw how some peoples jaws dropped. And as the Slytherin table realised what was going on, the real drama begun. Most Slytherins turned their heads at Draco. They all remembered that they'd been dating just last year.

"Getting it on with the Weasel, Parkinson?" a brave Hufflepuff yelled which made the rest of the hall break in to laughter.

Pansy stopped up. It was as if she'd been jinxed, and first now realised where she was and what she was doing. She gazed at the people starring back at her. You could tell that she wasn't very comfortable with the unwanted attention. She turned her face towards Ron, and had big regret in her eyes. She shook her head and whispered the words "I'm Sorry." And before anyone could sink in the fact that they were a couple, Pansy had stormed out of the hall.

Ron stood behind more red in the face than his hair.

* * *

><p>Protests filled the air as Harry revealed his detention to the Quidditch team just before their practice.<p>

"They can't do that!" Ginny exclaimed.

"It's Snape," Harry explained to his girlfriend.

"Then we're one man short. We can't cast a new player before Saturday, Harry! Don't you think they can make an exception?" Katie asked. It was her first practice back.

"It's Snape," repeated Harry. That sentence explained a lot.

"We can play one Chaser short. It's been done before!" Ginny suggested, but the rest of the team shook their heads. They were aware that they were doomed. Loosing to Ravenclaw wouldn't be the greatest thing they did -but it was better than loosing to Slytherin.

Other useless suggestions escaped the players lips. Harry didn't catch half of them, but he also knew that in the end it was up to him to make a decision.

"I think I've found you a Chaser," a voice spoke from behind which made the team shut up. They all found Hermione Granger in their sight. She was in her full Quidditch uniform. Harry had to admit that it suited her. He had never before seen how well she looked in it. She was _meant_ to play Quidditch, she just didn't know.

"Get on the field," Harry commanded with a smile.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N at the end!**

**Chapter Twenty**

Monday mornings were never fun. And that morning in the beginning of June was no exception. Pansy was back at the Slytherin table and had refused to talk to Ron ever since the incident. He was really down about it, and therefore ate even more than usual. He threw bacon, sausages, scrambled egg and pancakes into his mouth. His face expression, though, was as a brick. The entire Pansy thing hurt him, Hermione could tell. It was his first serious relationship. (Lavender in _no way_ counted.) He feared he was the one who'd screwed up, but it was in fact Pansy who was a bit of a coward. She didn't want to lose her status as cool because of a guy. She just yet had to realise that the guy was more worth.

Also Luna, Hermione could tell from her seat, was acting more strange than ever. She was avoiding people who tried to talk to her, and spent the entire meal smiling at the ceiling.

Hermione wondered if she had hit some kind of hypnoses. But on the other hand, it could just be a new Luna thing to do. She never failed to surprise anyone with her actions.

"Ron, go talk to her!" Hermione advised. She was getting sick of seeing him eat so much. He had emptied an entire bowl of bacon.

"Why?" he spat out with anger (and a few bacon pieces.)

"Because you were obviously happy together!" Harry joined the conversation. He too seemed down about his best mate being so depressed.

"She doesn't want me," Ron explained.

"Ron, we all know that's a lie. She's crazy about you. All you have to do is make her realise that she cant live without you!" Hermione encouraged.

"That's it, I'm out," Ron said. He got up from his seat and marched out of the Great Hall with fast, certain steps. Hermione saw that Pansy was following him with her gaze. The regret swam in her eyes, but still she just turned her head away and continued her conversation with her fellow Slytherins.

Coward, Hermione thought and shook her head slowly.

Her thoughts got interrupted by hundreds of owls that flew in to the hall and landed in front of some students. Hermione got shocked when a small, coal coloured owl landed on her empty plate. It held a fragile letter in its beak, it was addressed to her.

"Who's it from?" Ginny asked. She was leaning against Harry who also looked at the letter in curiosity.

"I've no idea," Hermione admitted. She opened the envelope in slow movements, and pulled out the paper that was inside. She quickly recognized the handwriting, but that only made her heart beat faster. As she read the letter through again and again she felt as if her heart would leave her body.

Hermione folded together the letter and put it in one of the pockets in her robes.

"I'll see you in Classroom 3C," she quickly spoke and ran off just as Ron had did a few minutes ago. She could feel the tears press against her eyes.

Ginny kissed Harry on the lips -it still felt as it had the first time- and then went off to her first class. Harry searched the castle for Ron.

* * *

><p>The Slytherin gang entered the third floor classroom 3C minutes before Professor Snape. The girls were deep into a conversation about a subject Ron didn't catch. His thoughts were all on the beautiful dark brown haired girl with the fine body. She was in the midst of the group; centre of attention as always. She had a smile on her rich lips, but Ron did not buy it. Over the past weeks that they'd been secretly seeing each other he'd learned to tell her façade smile from her real and true smile.<p>

Pansy noticed that Ron was looking at her, and her façade smile faded away. A real smile appeared in her eyes though, but it seemed as if she didn't want it to. She wanted to be angry with him, but had a hard time being it.

Without second thoughts Ron walked up to the group of chatting girls. He looked fearless but he defiantly was not.

"Pansy," he exclaimed, and all the girls turned their faces and starred at him as was he a complete idiot, "can I have a word?"

Pansy took a glare at her 'friends' around her, and then looked back at Ron. Without a word she grabbed Ron's hand and lead him away from everyone.

"What is it?" Pansy asked. She'd taken Ron into an empty classroom not far away from 3C. None of them gave Professor Snape a thought.

"_What is it?_ You ask me what's wrong? I think we should turn that question around," Ron complained.

Pansy's eyes widened at first, but then her hands flew up and covered them. Sobbing sounds escaped her lips.

Ron had never before dealt with a crying girl so he had no idea what to do. He followed his instinct, and therefore gently pushed Pansy's head towards one of his shoulders. He stroke her hair with his fingers. It smelled nicely of cinnamon; Ron's favourite. He took a deep breath of it.

"Tell me," he whispered to her, "tell me it all."

For every sob Ron could feel chills down his spine. He hated that Pansy was feeling like that, and he hated that he probably was the reason.

"I really like you, you know that -sob- right? But it's just so hard -sob- because my friends think I'm stupid and ignorant -sob- they just do not know you."

Ron had nothing to say. He just kept stroking Pansy's hair.

"I want to be with you, I really do. I'm just not sure I can leave all my friends behind," she explained.

"I understand," Ron gasped. He did. He felt lucky that Hermione and Harry had accepted Pansy as one of them, but he knew that it would take lots of time before the Slytherins would even _consider_ just looking at Ron. "And I respect whatever decision you make. But promise me you'll tell me if you start ignoring me again, please. It is a bit confusing," Ron grinned. He could hear Pansy giggle too.

"I promise," she said. "But, to be honest, I don't think I'll need to."

Ron pushed away gently.

"Meaning?" he asked.

"Meaning, you're the first person _ever_ to hold me while I am crying. I can't just give you up."

Pansy leaned in and kissed Ron deeply.

* * *

><p>"We're going to <em>lose <em>the entire cup on Saturday only because you had to fool around with Draco!" Ginny exclaimed. She and Harry were alone in the Gryffindor common-room. They had skipped dinner because of a fight they were having.

"He jumped at me, remember?" Harry easily lost his temper when people were yelling at him. He always tried to stay calm around Ginny because he didn't want to hurt her, but sometimes it was just too hard.

"Jumped on you? After what I've been told you _followed_ him into the bathroom!"

"You must admit he's been acting strange lately. I wanted to find out why!"

And so the yelling and accusations continued until their fellow Gryffindors came back from dinner. Then they went back to acting perfect couple.

Those small fights had been happening for a few days now. There were always something they didn't agree on; always something the one didn't like about the other. In the beginning it had been hard to pretend that everything was still all right, but by now they were able to put up a façade that fooled their friends completely. They didn't want anyone to know about the rocks in their relationship because they knew that was just one more worry for them. Hermione and Ron were both training hard for the Quidditch finale. They didn't really have time for so much else -a pity for Hermione who was obsessed with studying at the end of the year.

"You weren't at dinner," Hermione spoke. It wasn't a question but a statement.

"It's hard to get some alone time here," Harry explained with a smile. He looked at Ginny and grinned. It was hard to tell that they seconds ago had been yelling and cussing at each other.

"I see," Hermione smirked. She picked up a book and begun to read.

"Which reminds me, how's Pansy?" Harry asked Ron.

"Great. She's great."

"I'm glad you overcame it all. People do stare in the beginning, but it gets better once they're used to it," Ginny said, talking for the first time since the others got back. Her voice as still a bit shaking from yelling, but Ron didn't notice so.

"Me too. It's great." Ron didn't sound very interested in the topic though.

"Good."

Truth to be told, the friendship between the two boys had faded a bit away as they had both gotten girlfriends. Though they were always together, they never really talked -not as before at least. Things had somehow gotten awkward between them ever since Harry started going out with Ron's sister, and Ron with one of Harry's arch enemies through all his years at Hogwarts-

"Which reminds me," Hermione said, copying Harry's exact words, "of the night you told us you were dating Pansy." She had put down the book she was reading.

"What about it?" Ron asked.

"Why did Luna come to talk to you the night before?"

"Luna? What does that have to do with Pansy and I?"

"Well, she came asking for you, you were missing. Putting one and one together, I believed.. I believed you were dating her. Not Pansy."

Ron broke into a tiny laughter.

"Are you serious? Luna and I?"

"Well, why did she want to speak to you then?"

Ron seemed to disappear into his thoughts for a minute or two.

"Oh!" he all of a sudden exclaimed. "She caught me the next day. It was kind of weird, actually."

"Weird. Weird how?"

"She was asking me about Malfoy. Something about what he liked in a girl. I honestly don't know why she'd ask me, though!" Laughter stroke him again.

Hermione's thoughts went crazy. _What Draco liked in a girl_? Why on earth would Luna find that an interesting topic?

She stood up from her chair and left the common-room before anyone could ask her why.

* * *

><p>For the second time in a short amount of time Hermione found herself outside the Ravenclaw common-room, knocking on the door. And once again a kind student let her in.<p>

Luna was easy to spot; she was sitting the exact same way she had done in the Great Hall.

"Luna, can I have a word?" Hermione asked. It took a few seconds for Luna to understand that someone was actually talking to her. She moved her gaze from the ceiling to Hermione.

"Hermione, nice to see you here. What can I do for you?"

Hermione looked around to make sure no one was following their conversation. But of course they all were. It was a rare thing that a Gryffindor entered the Ravenclaw common-room.

"Why are you interested in what Draco Malfoy likes in a girl?" she asked.

The question took Luna by surprise. She, too, realised how many were actually looking at them, so she brought Hermione into her dormitory.

"I like to know about people," she explained. "It amuses me."

"But why Draco?"

"He's an interesting person. Nobody really knows anything about him."

"He enjoys fire-whiskey," Hermione shared. She realised that that actually was the only personal information she'd been able to snap up on her date with him.

"The nargles like him," Luna exclaimed.

"Nargles-" And then it all hit Hermione as a stroke of the lightning.

She widened her eyes and starred at Luna with a wondering look.

"_You had sex with him, didn't you?"_ she spoke with surprise in her voice.

"Yes I did," Luna said as was it a small, meaningless thing.

"But why?"

Hermione was shocked by her dirty-blonde haired friend. And even more by Draco who had just accepted it, even though Luna was a year younger than her.

"To keep away the nargles of course."

Hermione wondered if Luna even knew what sex meant. If she had any clue..

**A/N:**

**There you got your answer on who the girl with Draco was. Few of you managed to guess it -great job! And thank you so much to.. oh my God, I totally lost who came up with the idea for Luna/Draco! I'm so sorry. Please contact me if it was you because I'd like to give a proper shoutout!**

**Anyway, thank you to reviewers!**

**KtotheCPower – Drkness'Daughter – DensiShine – past decembers – TamariChan – SciFiGeek14 – 2dismybestfriend – 321 – Little-miss-book-worm-95 – Kam3910 – SummerLillie – Pureblood101 – PenMySword.**

**Thank you all!**

**X**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter twenty-one**

"Don't you think I saw the way you looked at him? And he looked back at you!"

"What are you even talking about? You know it's _you_ that I like!"

"So now you just _like _me? Not long ago you said you loved me! There is a difference, if you wonder!"

"I _love_ you, I swear. But it is pretty hard when you accuse me of such things!"

"Just tell me, Harry, are you or are you not having an affair with Malfoy?"

Harry couldn't help but grin a bit at Ginny's serious face expression. Especially because it was such a silly question. She couldn't actually be serious about it.

"Ginny, honestly? Why on earth would I cheat on you with _Malfoy_? That is the most stupid thing I've ever heard!"

They weren't yelling any more, now they had their voices a bit down. They were in a random corridor just a bit away from the Great Hall, where Ginny had just stormed out of dinner Friday night because she caught an "intense" look between Harry and Draco.

"I don't know, maybe-" Ginny cut herself of. "I'm sorry. I'm being stupid, ain't I?" She begun to see the entertaining in the question too.

Harry took a step closer to her and put his arms around her.

"A bit, yes. But even the best ones go crazy at times," he grinned. "Now what are we going to tell the others?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny pushed herself a bit away from Harry again, but she remained calm and smiling.

"You actually stormed out of there. They must know that something is up," Harry explained.

Ginny realised her mistake, and began to wonder how she could make it up again.

"Well, as you said, even the best ones go crazy at times. They know fighting can happen to us too."

Harry kissed Ginny on her forehead.

"That's why you're the one with the brain."

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe this is actually happening," Ron grinned, "Hermione is nervous about something else but her examinations!"<p>

He was right, Hermione indeed _was_ nervous. She was seated between Ron and Neville. Her eyes were on the plate with breakfast in front of her, but she didn't intend to eat it. Her fingers were intertwined with each other to keep them from shaking so much. She looked as Professor Trelawney having a vision.

Ron was starring at her as was she a vision from God.

"Stop drooling, Ronald!" Ginny said and reached over the table to hit her older brother.

Her and Harry were sitting close. Nobody had asked them about last night at all, which they were only relieved about.

"Aren't you nervous too, Ron?" Neville asked. He was wearing a jumper that his grandmother had sewed for him.

"If I am? Of course. But I've tried it before, I'll be good." Ron tried his hardest to keep a smile up, but inside he was nervous as hell too. And everybody saw right through him.

"I'm nervous, and I'm not even playing!" Harry admitted. He was going up to Professor Snapes office for detention in an hour.

"Well be fine, Harry," Ginny promised, "trust me."

Harry nodded as to say he believed her. He didn't really, though. He thought they could only win if he was there.

"Yeah, we can beat those Ravenclaws easily.. But only if Hermione wakes the bloody up!" At the last three words he rocked Hermione's body back and forth, which made her face expression change. She looked up at her friends.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that we lost because of me," she said. She still looked deep into her own thoughts.

"What are you talking about, Hermione?" Ron asked. He looked at her as was she crazy.

"I totally messed up. We lost the finale because of me." She buried her head in her hands and began to sob.

Ron, Harry, Neville and Ginny sent each other wondering looks.

"Uhm," Harry begun and broke the silence, "Hermione, we haven't played yet. We're at breakfast."

Hermione threw her head up and took a glare around in the Great Hall.

"But, I just.." She mumbled as if she couldn't believe that it was true. Ron shook his head.

"Nerves, Hermione, nerves."

Ginny shoved a cup of cinnamon tea and a slice of dark bread into Hermione's mouth so that she'd have a bit of energy.

"Are you parents coming to watch?" she asked, but instantly regretted the question. The answer was obvious.

"No, they're Muggles. The trip would take them ages," she explained. "I'm sorry, I have to vomit."

Hermione left the table, but not in a hurry that alarmed her friends she was speaking the truth. She probably just needed to be a bit alone, they thought.

* * *

><p>"You can do this, you can do this, you can do this, you can do this, you can do this," Hermione whispered to herself over the toilet bowl. Her head was resting on her hands, so she didn't have to put it on the toilet seat. She hadn't lied about having to vomit; she really had the feeling that she needed to. The problem was that she hadn't vomited since her first year at Hogwarts. Honestly. So she couldn't. Instead she just pretended to, because somehow that made her feel just a bit better.<p>

She'd chosen Myrtle's bathroom because she always found it stranded. The last thing she wanted was an interup-

"Granger?" a voice echoed.

Hermione threw her head up. Great. She couldn't get peace anywhere.

"Who's there?" she whispered back. She had a tiny hope it was Ginny.

"Draco. I need to talk to you."

Hermione got up and out of the stall. And there in front of her was no one else but Draco Malfoy. He was even more pale than usual because of his recent blood loss. Hermione reminded herself to slap Harry next time she saw him.

"Draco, you look," she whispered, "terrible."

"Thanks, you too."

Hermione believed that he was right; she probably looked terrible. She'd been sobbing for a while so her mascara was under her eyes, and she was all red in the face of embarrassment.

"Thank you," she said, and smiled as had it been a compliment. "You needed to talk to me?"

"Yes," Draco begun. He seemed to be reconsidering if he really wanted to ask her the question he was dying to ask, "it's about our date."

Hermione smiled a bit at the memory.

"That's weeks ago," she pointed out. She honestly couldn't think of a reason why Draco would want to talk about it now. He barely remembered it.

"Look, I have a confession to make-"

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron interrupted Draco. "We have a game _now_!"

He looked quite furious; red in the face and all.

"Can this wait, Draco? I really need to-"

"Of course. Er, good luck, I suppose."

Hermione nodded as a thank you, and left the room with Ron.

* * *

><p>"Dean Thomas, Hermione Granger, Katie Bell, Jimmy Peakes, Ritchie Coote and Ron and Ginny Weasly!" Luna presented the Gryffindor Quidditch team with pride. They flew in on the field to the sound of applause. They felt ready, but still as if something was missing – Harry.<p>

"Now, let the match BEGIN!" Luna declared.

And from that moment of Hermione's memory was blackened.

* * *

><p>"Let's have a cheer for the team!" George and Fred Weasly, who'd come to visit and watch the finale, yelled at the same time. All Gryffindors, and their guests, raised their Butter-beers.<p>

"Cheers!" they yelled, and cheering broke out. They were celebrating the Gryffindor Quidditch teams victory.

Harry had just come back from his detention, and he was very joyed to hear that they'd beaten Ravenclaw 450 – 140. He was now hearing every detail from Ron, who was proud of his own game. Hermione hid in the corner. She had no idea why she was sitting alone, sipping to her butter-beer, instead of celebrating with the others.. She was just one of those forever lonely people.

Hermione took advantage of her alone time to study her fellow Gryffindors; their face expressions, who they were talking to, who they glared at.. She couldn't help but giggle when two first years sent Ron longing looks. She also saw how Ginny approached Harry with a smile on her lips. She tried to kiss him, but he turned his cheek. Harry dragged her a bit away from the group of people, and talked to her. Hermione had no chance of hearing the words they wee exchanging, but judging on Ginny's face expression it wasn't good. She took a step away from Harry with a disbelieving look on her face. She said a few words in an angry tone. Harry tried to reach out for her, and Ginny gave in. she hugged Harry tightly and whispered something into his ear. She was smiling again.

Hermione watched them with a wrinkled nose. She wanted to ask Ginny about it, but Harry had already noticed Hermione and was approaching hear.

"Can I have a word?" he asked.

It took a second for Hermione to realise that he actually was in front of her. Seconds ago he'd been in the other side of the room.

"Yes. Sure," she agreed, and grabbed Harry's awaiting hand. He helped her up and lead her into his dormitory. Hermione wondered what was going on. The fact that he had to talk with the two girls closest to him during a great celebration was odd and concerning.

"What is it?" Hermione asked as Harry didn't say a word. They were away from all the noise now.

"I'm, er," Harry stammered. "I cannot believe this is harder telling you than Ginny!" he exclaimed.

"Why is it harder? She's your _girlfriend."_

"Well, not any more," Harry told.

Hermione sat down next to Harry on his four-poster bed and wrapped her arms around him.

"I am sorry to hear that, Harry. Is it because of what you are about to tell me?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. But it only makes it harder to break it to you because Ginny already kind of knew it."

Hermione ran through the worst case scenarios in her head. What could Harry be hiding that was so terrible?

"I... Ginny and I have been fighting a lot, like really a lot, lately, and I wondered why that was. And then I came up with the answer. It was like my fight with Draco _opened my eyes_, or what you else say."

"_Draco_?" Hermione looked at Harry with a wondering face. "You just called him Draco. What happened to Malfoy?"

"I'm gay, Hermione. Honestly."


	22. Chapter 22

** sorry! It has been I don't know how long since last, and my only excuse is Christmas. And then I met a boy who was THIS close to actually becoming my boyfriend, and then he found out he was still in love with his ex from TWO YEARS AGO so I dumped him. Ah, long sotry short, I spent almost two months with an A-hole.. We're still friends, but eh.. So I basically got lost a bit, but today I had time and I also think this is the longest chapter ever. I can't believe it's 22 O.o.. Anyway, another A/N in the bottom, because that is needed...**

**past decembers – sensula – xlittlemissfangirlx – 2dismybestfriend – briomeara – slytheringurrl – guitargirl222 – teamjacob1995 – fashionqueen54 – looneydaydreams – epona's chosen – rosanaa – ame1929 – dexterbird – missblinkette – froken bla (are you by any chances Danish or something?) - babe.95 – mrs. theodore nott – nightshadeprincess567 – jen103**

**xxxo**

**Chapter twenty-two**

The heat made her feel oddly comfortable. Ever since her first year the spot in front of the fireplace in the common-room had been her favourite, even the year she had founded S.P.E.W. She had lost count of how many times she'd fallen asleep there, and this time was just another one. But something felt different.. Hermione could not put a finger to exactly what it was, but everything was not all right.

Her eyelids moved up and down several of times before she could see that she was left alone in the common-room. She thought it must be in the middle of the night or during dinner, since no one were around or had tried to waken her up.

An odd sound made Hermione force herself to sit straight up. It was a scream from a little girl – a first year or so. She couldn't see the girl any where, but her voice had been high and clear so she could not be far.

In that moment Hermione realised how messy the room looked. It seemed a fight had been going on in there; couches had fallen backwards and so with chairs, portraits were flung with a knife and unwanted stuff laid on the floor.

Hermione got up; she wanted to find out what was going on. It concerned her a lot, especially that no one had tried to wake her up. If something serious was going on they'd need everyone.

Hermione checked both the boys and girls dormitories to see if any other students were left behind or hiding in there. But there were absolutely no one.. except herself. She had never felt more alone in her life.

"Harry?" she whispered, even though she knew it would lead to nothing since he probably could not hear her. Maybe something had happened to him?

On tiptoeing feet Hermione left the Gryffindor common-room. She turned her head to check for people in the corridor, but it was still as if she was the only person in the castle. Still tiptoeing she walked down the staircase from the Gryffindor Tower. She deep inside wished she was only dreaming. It couldn't be different.

"Hermione, thank God! Harry is looking for you!" a third year, whom Hermione had only briefly seen before in the Great Hall, yelled. She had a ponytail in each side of her head and freckles all over her face.

"But, where is Ha-"

The girl had already run away from Hermione. She had disappeared into the darkness of the corridor.

Now Hermione was sure something odd and unexpected was going on. She tried to remember when she had last seen Harry.. It was just before he left to go on that trip with Professor Dumbledore, wasn't it?

Hermione's eyes widened. Yes, yes it was. Maybe Dumbledore was in great danger. Harry had often mentioned how he'd gotten old and fragile. Maybe his time had come.

Hermione's heart dropped. Of course she knew it was going to happen someday, but she had always hoped it would be far after she'd left Hogwarts. For some reason she'd always had a small hope that Dumbledore was... _immortal._

She shook her head from her silliness. Of course he wasn't immortal. But that was kind of what you hoped for anyone you knew, wasn't it? So that you never had to say good bye.

Hermione continued to walk around the castle, and after what seemed like hours to her, but actually only had been a few minutes, her deep thoughts were interrupted by a familiar sound. Not the kind of familiar that you are happy to hear again. More the kind that you fear and want to run away from. But Hermione could not run away, because right in front of her her friends were fighting for their lives. Spells were being thrown all around the halls, both from Death Eaters, teachers and students. Hermione didn't have time to wonder how the Death Eaters had entered the castle; she needed to find Harry and Ron! Another person came to her mind too, someone she wanted to be safe.. The pair of blue eyes she couldn't imagine living without.

"Stupify!" a grown up voice yelled, and Hermione only just avoided it by taking a step to the side. She pointed her wand to show that she wasn't unarmed. Then she ran away as fast as she could. Any room she entered was full of people fighting, but none of them were the people she was looking for. She felt her heart beat faster than before; she was worried.

All of a sudden Hermione's body heated up. She realised it was because her friend Ginny was hugging her.

"There you are! I've been so scared. I think Harry is around the Astronomy Tower; at least, that's what I heard!" Ginny informed with a shaking voice. It was obvious that she was scared, but why wouldn't she be? Her life, the ones she loved lives, they were in danger too. In fact, everyone fighting that night could lose someone very valuable. Well, except the Death Eaters. Heartless creatures..

Hermione left the room to find her way to the Astronomy Tower. She had no idea why Harry was there, but she needed to find him. He could tell her what the deal was. How on Earth had the Death Eaters entered the castle – and more importantly why?

Hermione turned corners, and ended in the middle of a fight. On one side were Ron, members of Dumbledore's Army and The Order of the Phoenix. They were fighting against Death Eaters, including Yaxley, Greyback. Hermione could not spot neither Harry, Professor Snape nor Draco Malfoy in the crowd. That made her stomach ache.

Ron realised Hermione's present, but did not say a word to her. Hermione took advantage of that to do a surprise attack on a Death Eater.

"Stupify!" she yelled. The Death Eater, whom Hermione had not seen before, fell to ground. Hermione appreciated that Harry had forced all the members of Dumbledore's Army to drink some Felix Felicis, in case something like this would happen. In that way they would be safe and lucky.. she hoped.

* * *

><p>"But.. how?"<p>

"The vanishing cabinet. It has a twin in The Room of Requirement."

"The one Montague-"

"Yes, Ron."

Harry didn't seem in the mood to be talking. Understandable.

Hermione, Ron and Harry were walking over to a huge group of people gathering under the Astronomy Tower. They were all still in shock over that nights battle. Most students had still been in bed, which explained why Hermione couldn't find them, but few had fought and were now exhausted.

They had just been in the Hospital Wing, visiting Ron's brother Bill Weasly. He had been hurt by the werewolf Greyback, but were out of life-danger. Though his face was full of scars that would never go away.

Hermione's memory from last night was not complete. She didn't remember much after she had joined the battle. Her and Ron had found Harry, or rather he had found them, and then things just went black. But one thing she knew for sure; they had lost s great wizard last night.

"You sure you don't remember anything?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded. Correct.

"Nothing at all? Not even raising your wand along with all the other students? It was quite beautiful, actually, great moment-"

Ron felt interrupted by the harsh look both Hermione and Harry were sending him. "I mean, If you look away from.. you know."

"I still cannot believe he is gone. He was just here yesterday!" Hermione moaned. She still got tears in her eyes just by the thought of it.

"I know," Harry whispered. He had not been saying much since last night. He was still in shock, Hermione could tell. He had seen one of his closest friends get killed, and had not been able to do a thing about it.

The trio approached the group underneath the Astronomy Tower. Some of them were crying, others were looking up at the now mended window, that the professor had fallen out of. None of them seemed to believe that it all had actually happened. It had been the first fight for them, but the trio had tried it before, and so had Dumbledore's Army as late as last year.

"I can't do this any more," said Harry, and before anyone could say anything, he was out of sight.

Hermione and Ron took one glare at each other, and then followed after.

* * *

><p>"Harry," Hermione begun as her and Ron found him on his four-poster bed in his dormitory.<p>

He was sitting with his head hid in his hands, sobbing. He was a strong person, he really was, but when the ones he loved was taken away from him he could no longer stand it. And unfortunately, that had happened too many times.

Hermione could not come up with anything to say – she could in no way relate to what he was going through – so she sat down next to Harry, and put an arm around him.

Ron stood a bit away and watched them. He felt awkward in the situation.

"Maybe it will help to talk about it," Ron suggested. With just one sister he had never been the best at talks.

"_Ron_," Hermione warned him. She was sure Harry did not want to talk about it.

"I couldn't do anything. I have never felt so helpless," Harry admitted, "they were just pointing their wands at him.."

"They? Who are they?"

"The Death Eaters of course, Hermione you're bloody stupid!" Ron nearly yelled. It was easy to tell Dumbledore's death had hurt him too.

"Thank you. And I who thought I was bloody brilliant."

"You two, stop it!" Harry interrupted. "They as in Snape and Malfoy."

Hermione frowned.

"Malfoy? Malfoy was there." That was more a confirmation to herself than a question.

"What did you think, he is a Death Eater too!"

"I know, but.. did Draco, I mean Malfoy, try to _kill_ Dumbledore?" Hermione's entire body was shaking, including her voice.

"It was meant to be him, but Snape did it in the end," Harry told.

Hermione arose from the bed as quick as possible, and backed a bit away from Harry. Her thoughts were already far back.

"_You want to know a secret?" whispered Draco. His breath smelled of alcohol. _

"_Sure," Hermione replied, a bit worried what Draco was about to tell her. _

"_The Dark Lord wants Dumbledore dead -and I must kill him," said Draco -still whispering- and then broke into a laugh._

The memory of the date with Draco still stood clear for Hermione. She just had forgot that he had mentioned Dumbledore. She had believed that he was lying, that he had been drunk.. But all the time he had been talking the truth. And Hermione had known all along. She had been able to stop it, but she hadn't. How could she tell Harry? He would hate her forever. No doubt.

"I.. I have to go. H-homework," she lied, and ran out of the dormitory before anyone could question it.

She didn't go to her dormitory, though. She continued all the way out of the Gryffindor Tower, and into the now dark corridors. Tears begun falling down her cheeks but she didn't mind. If anyone saw her they would believe it was because of the loss of their Headmaster.

Hermione turned down a corridor that was completely dark; all the lights had gone out, and there were no windows at all. She didn't even bother to take out her wand, so she just continued. It was as if she was walking with her eyes closed; she didn't know what was in front of her or where she was heading. She tried her hardest to walk straight, so that she wouldn't smash against a wall.

After just a few seconds she smashed against something, but it wasn't as tough as a wall. It took her a moment to realise that the thing had a heartbeat, and its arms wrapped around her.

"Hermione," it whispered.

"D-draco?" she asked. She was surprised how shaking her voice was. She tried to sound more confident. She hated how terrible awkward and insecure she got around Draco.

"I knew it was you. I can smell your hair; ginger." Draco's laughter brought Hermione back to reality.

"Draco," she repeated, and pushed herself away from his chest, "what on Earth are you doing here? How dare you show your face-"

"Calm down, 'Mione. Nobody knows I am here."

"Well, I do."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't tell anyone, would you?"

"Who knows, I might do. After all you did kill-"

Hermione did not finish her sentence, instead she begun hitting on Draco's stomach. She had absolutely no muscles in her arms, even with all the Quidditch practices, so it didn't hurt him much.

"Stop that, tiger," Draco said, and gently shoved Hermione's arms off him. "I _did not_ kill Dumbledore. Snape did."

"But it was your intention – that is the same thing!"

"I get why you're upset, but little tiger, you knew too. And you did nothing."

"Don't you _dare_ put the blame on me! You were _drunk_! How on Earth was I supposed to believe a single word you said?" Hermione yelled. "And don't tiger me!"

"I was not drunk, how foolish can you be? You honestly believe that, even with my horrible acting skills?" A smirk appeared on his face.

"Acting skills? What are you talking about?"

Hermione's face expression was confused.

"I _acted_ drunk, Hermione," Draco admitted.

Hermione took a step back. She had blindly believed him to be drunk. It seemed so natural on him.

"I saw you drink all those fire-whiskeys, I know how it works."

"You saw me drink a _few. _The rest I held in my soup when you looked away. Somehow the soup makes alcohol less stronger."

Hermione felt outsmarted. She didn't know that, but it was useful information.

"But.." she protested, "why?"

She could not see the point of pretending to be drunk unless it was to make a fool out of her, and he certainly had. But why have this conversation in a dark corridor instead of in the Great Hall where people could see them, then?

"I was screaming for help, Hermione," Draco explained. His voice was more strong and certain now. "I did not want to kill Dumbledore, and a part of me hoped you would help me. I had no better way to tell you."

"Oh," was all Hermione could say. Why would he want help from her?

"One more question.." Draco said.

Hermione nodded.

"When I asked you what happened on our date.. why did you not mention the little kiss we shared?" Draco smirked. He was all close to Hermione once again. She had not even realised that he had moved, all of a sudden he had just been there.

"Wh-what kiss?" Hermione asked, as if she did not know.

"Let me refresh your memory then," Draco said. He leaned over, and softly placed his lips upon hers.

Hermione was fast, and pushed him off her straight away, even though she wanted to kiss him back so badly.

"What are you doing? This trick of yours is getting too far!"

"_Trick_? There is no trick in this, 'Mione. I really like you, I swear. Being drunk was just an excuse to kiss you. I have wanted to do that for so long, you have no idea."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't believe you."

"Just run away with me, won't you? Leave the castle tonight, leave everything and everyone behind. We can run from the Dark Lord, my father.."

"We can't run forever," Hermione pointed out. The idea of getting out of there was surprisingly tempting.

"I'm sure that together, the two of us can do anything." Draco grabbed Hermione's hands, and they gazed into each others eyes. "Anything," he repeated.

Hermione leaned in to bruise Draco's lips once again.

"No," she said just before, and took a step back. "I can't, Draco. I am so sorry."

"Why can't you? Haven't I proved to you that I am not dangerous?"

"Yes, you have. But you deserve someone better. Someone your family will accept. And I, I don't deserve anyone-"

"Yes you do. How can you say that? You're the most wonderful person I have ever met."

"I don't believe in love, Draco."

"Why?" he asked with a wondering face expression.

"How can I when my parents are in the middle of their divorce?" Hermione yelled. Draco was the first person to know. She hadn't even told neither Harry, Ron nor Ginny. She had only just learned it; it was what the letter she recently had received said. Somehow she had seen it coming, but she never truly believed her parents would split up. But now they had, and Hermione had reconsidered her entire life. She didn't want to get married, what was the point?

"I am sorry to hear, Hermione. If it makes you feel any better, I don't think my mum loves my father any longer. But they can't just get a divorce, I'm sure you understand."

"Yes."

"Not that I don't get it. How can anyone love that creature? He is not even human, I think."

"I'm sorry, Draco. I can't. I hope you have a wonderful life, I mean it."

Hermione leaned over, and planted a soft kiss on Draco's cheek. Then she turned around, and begun to find her way back out of the dark corridor.

"Where are you going?" Draco yelled.

"Away. Don't try to find me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN.**

**So that is it.. Seriously.. Or? I have a little plot figured out for grown-up lives, but I was wondering if you want the story to go on into their grown up lives, or if it should just end here? PLEASE answer, because if no one does I will just end it here...**

**Hope you enjoy, xxxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Many of you wanted me to continue it, so here you go. Yes, I have vacation so I have had more time to write than usual. The chapters a bit short, but oh well. Also, I have honestly not read many fan fictions or made anyone self that happened post-Hogwarts, so I am not sure if this is good at all. I have changed a few details and so, but er, yeah I hope you like it. Please review.. And sorry to everyone who loves Ron, I do too, but I really need him to be a complete arse in this story-...**

**happy new year!**

**Chapter twenty-three**

On Friday June 8th 2007, Hermione Jean Granger walked the familiar corridors from her office at the Department of Magical Law and Enforcement in the Ministry of Magic to the streets of London city. She had just finished yet another, hopefully the last, report on why pure-bloods and muggleborns were not so different. With the support of the minister himself, Kingsley Shacklebolt, she was working hard on eradicating the old laws biased in favour of purebloods. She was actually proud of what she had achieved in her short 28 year old life.

"Good evening, ms. Granger," a fellow worker told Hermione. She nodded and smiled in response. But as soon as her feet left the Ministry, the smile faded. She got a huge clump in her stomach, just by the thought of having to go home. She knew that it was supposed to be opposite; that she would hate work and love coming home. But it was not like that. She loved her work very dearly, and therefore always arrived as early as possible, and stayed until it was far past midnight every day. Some of her colleagues even made jokes about her moving in to the Ministry. Hermione did not find them funny, though. Those who knew her, knew that she always had loved working, and preferred to do everything perfectly and flawless. But that was not the only reason. When she was at home she felt rather depressed. Therefore she tried to spend as short time as possible in her house.

Hermione found her usual spot – behind some street dustbins – and Disapparated home.

She arrived where she left in the morning; a few steps away from the front door. She lived in a modern neighbourhood just outside London city. None of the houses were alike, they all had their own unique look. That was what Hermione had fallen for back when she had been house-hunting two years ago. After she had finished her 7th year in Hogwarts in 1999, she had moved into a tiny apartment just outside the Ministry, where she had been promised a job. The apartment had not been much bigger than the Gryffindor common-room, but it had been hers completely. She had spent the next years working her arse off. And for all that time she had not been seeing anyone besides her colleagues; not Harry, not Ginny, not even Ron. Then one day Ron had showed up at her door, out of nowhere. It turned out he had been tracking her down for months. She had been happy to see him, indeed. And they had begun a normal relationship. After not more than a year together, in 2005, Ron popped the question. It had taken Hermione by surprise, but after a while of thinking, she had come to the conclusion that they could be engaged for years before they actually got married, so she had said yes. But Ron had other plans, and they had therefore already married and moved in late 2006. Of course it had been a big arse wedding with church, white gowns, champagne and fireworks. Hermione remembered feeling happy, but not.. at home. Like she was at somebody else wedding, not her own. But she had forgotten it again; agreeing with herself that it probably was a common feeling among brides. The entire Weasly family, Harry, Luna, Neville and all had of course attended the wedding. Everything had turned out as it should. The only odd thing about the day, was when Luna had dragged Hermione asides during the party, and asked her if she was sure to leave her life behind. She meant that _her adventure was over_, or something. Honestly Hermione had never seen Luna as the type who did not believe in love. But maybe she was afraid to lose people; after all she only had her father, since her mum's young death. Hermione could understand her, even though she had never truly lost someone. Well, except her friendship with Harry, but the truth was Harry had changed a lot since he had come out of the closet in their 6th year. Maybe he had just turned into who he truly was, but then that was not a very nice person. He talked trash about a lot of people – even Ron once in a while – and acted all diva about everything. After the war he had disappeared for a while. The last time she had seen him was at the wedding, and then he had been almost an alcoholic. Things had not turned out the way they should have for him. He had broken up with Ginny at Professor Dumbledore's funereal (God bless his soul). She had begged him to take her back for a few months, until she realised that she was better off without him. Now she was a successful player at the famous Quidditch team Holyhead Harpies, and engaged to none other than Viktor Krum. They had met at her older brother Bill's wedding in the beginning of the war, and sparks had flown. They made a quite great couple, Hermione thought, though she found it a tiny bit of awkward at family dinners because of her previous fling with Viktor during 5th year. He did not seem to mind, though. It was almost like he did not even remember her from then. Not that Hermione's appearance had changed much over the years. Except some small, almost invisible, wrinkles here and there she looked absolutely the same. And so did Ron. Well, he had grown a little, ginger moustache, but it only suited him. His skin had gotten one nuance lighter because he never went outside. He worked full-time with his brother George in Weasly's Wizard Wheezes, placed on Diagon Alley. The shop was once owned by both George and Fred, but sadly Fred had lost his life in the war years ago (God bless his soul.) They sold very well, and Ron got a nice pay.

Hermione took a glare, like she always did, at their house. It was painted the lightest nuance of white; windows made of brown wood; French doors; two floors; two bedrooms (one of them empty, as they shared bed); red tiled roof, and a lovely front yard with flowers. In many ways it reminded of Hermione's childhood home. That was also probably why she had fallen in love with exactly that particular house. But she still was not as comfortable in it as in her old house. Her parents still lived there, they had never made Australia reality, and Hermione appreciated that. She loved having them near-by. Not that she had much time left over to see them either. One more thing she had given up in her fight to change the magical world into the better.

Hermione took the final steps up to the front door, and entered. It was unlocked as always, because Ron didn't believe anyone would dare to steal from them. Truth to be told, they did not own anything worth stealing.

The small hall Hermione stepped into was messy as always, just like the rest of the house.

"Hey, honey!" Ron yelled from the living room where he was reading the Daily Prophet. Hermione had hoped he was asleep.

"Hello," she replied, and walked up to him after taking off her white cotton coat.

He leaned over and planted a kiss on her lips. Hermione once again wondered if he too felt, that the spark between them was gone. She always heard stories of people who fell in love with their partners over and over again every time they kissed, but she honestly did not have that feeling with Ron. It had become more of a _have-to-do _than a _want-to-do._

"How was work?" Ron asked with a tone that made it clear he did not really care about her answer. He was deep into the newspaper.

"As always." Hermione remembered saying those exact words yesterday. It was the same dialogue, almost like a manuscript.

"Good." Ron closed the paper, and went into the kitchen, which was only a few inches away from the living room – very practical in many ways. "I have made you tea!"

"Thank you," she replied in a fragile voice. He always made tea for her. Always blueberry taste, even though he knew she preferred cinnamon.

She picked up the Daily Prophet, and begun skimming it through. It was the same articles as always, written by the same lazy, non-talented journalists, whom still were more than well paid. It could have been the paper from yesterday, it was that alike it. She went to the front page to check the date -it was the correct one. The front cover was a moving picture of Professor McGonagall, with the title _"How long will she last?". _Hermione read the first few lines of the short article, but decided that it was all rubbish. The journalist, someone who obviously had not followed along in classes you could tell by terrible selling, was giving arguments to why McGonagall should let the title as Headmistress walk along to a new, younger person, considered that she was growing old.

Hermione wrinkled her nose, and giggled of the silliness. Did nobody get that Dumbledore had turned 115, and still had worked fine as Headmaster? It was probably only because they had a problem with women in powerful positions.

"Tea!" Ron announced, and approached Hermione, carrying two porcelain cups.

"Mmm, blueberry," Hermione said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"How could you guess?" Ron asked, suspiciously. He, on the other hand, could not remember that he always served that kind of tea.

"Wild guess," she lied.

"Finding anything interesting?" he asked, referring to the newspaper.

"It's not exactly breaking news, but it's fine," Hermione lied once again. She did not intend to, but for some reason she constantly lied around Ron. She never told him how she really felt or what she really meant. She pretended that every thing was perfect.

Hermione continued reading through the pages uninterested, until she reached the page for personal information. The page was usually filled up with pictures of happy couples on their wedding day, someone turning 100 years, or the winner of a small wizard chess tournament. But this time it was different. Only _one _story was written on the page. An extraordinary interesting one, though. The headline was simply _"Former Death Eater engaged Greengrass"_in a big fat type. Underneath was a picture that Hermione at first eye-cast believed to not be true. It pictured Draco Malfoy _smiling_ next to a woman, whom Hermione had not really noticed before. She had long, brown hair, and looked quite fine and classy. The couple were holding hands and smiling at each other. Hermione had to look one more time to make sure, that her eyes were not playing a trick on her. To be absolutely certain, she read the article.

_Draco Lucius Malfoy, 27 could yesterday confirm that he is marrying his long term girlfriend Astoria Greengrass, 25. The couple met through Astoria's older sister Daphne Greengrass, who went to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry with Draco, both of them in Slytherin. She meant that the two of them would make a perfect couple, and therefore set them up a few years ago._

"_I was absolutely certain that it would work out. They are made for each other. I was a good friend of Draco's in Hogwarts, and knew him well, so I was aware that he would treat my sister well, and that they had some common interests. For example they both enjoy reading good books _

_and Disapparating to places they don't know well," Daphne has told us. _

_According to our sources the wedding will find place in December, in the Malfoy Manor, which Draco's mum, Narcissa Malfoy, has lived in by herself since her husband and Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, got life time in Azkaban, and lost his life earlier this year. The sorrow though already seems to be gone in the Malfoy family, whom are now ready to celebrate love. _

Hermione slowly put the paper down, and took a sip of her tea to stay calm.

"Malfoy is getting married?" she asked. It was not really meant as a question, more a confirmation.

"Yes, I know, bloody unbelievable, right? It is probably a set up. There is no way a woman can actually be sexually attracted to Malfoy."

Hermione frowned. She read the article one more time. It was full of so many lies; Daphne and Draco had never been good friends, they had shagged. And Draco did in no way enjoy neither books or getting lost. At least then that was a new hobby he had gotten himself. It was so not like him. It was as if he was a clone of the actual Draco, someone who just looked a lot like him.

"Lucius really died?" Hermione asked Ron. She knew that he was in Azkaban, but she had never heard that he actually had died from it.

"Apparently. That was for the best; nobody really liked him anyway."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: **

**I do not even need to write a long apology, do I? To make a long story short, I ended up DATING the fool I complained about in the last authors note. We've been together for like ten days.. Anyway, here you go. There might go some time before next update, because it is actually my birthday tomorrow, and loads of other things are happening.. xxx**

**Chapter twenty-four**

The lazy Friday morning sun shone in of the wide glass windows later than usual that morning. It quickly covered the bed, which was one of the very few furnitures in the room. The room was decorated with white furniture; a double-bed, a small wood night-table, a closet that filled up one of the four walls, and a lamp that hung from above. Everything else in the room was white too; the window frames, the wood door, the curtains, the floor and ceiling. It made the room seem wider than it was. The view from the enormous floor to ceiling window was fabulous. The river Thames flooded nearly just underneath the window. You could see The London Eye a bit ahead, and because it was on 8th floor in the apartment, you could also spot Big Ben further to the right. It was probably the most famous, and expensive, view in entire London city, maybe even in the United Kingdom. It had been a very expensive apartment, but it was clearly worth every penny.

The blonde haired guy in the bed opened up his piercing blue eyes, and quickly turned sides. A smile appeared on his lips as his eyes met exactly what he wanted to see. His fingers touched the creature, the woman, next to him. A smile appeared on her lips too, as she felt his fingers on her cheek.

"Morning," she whispered. She still had not opened her eyes.

"Good morning, beautiful," he whispered back. "I'm glad you're still here."

The woman chuckled. "Draco, we've been living together in your apartment for the past year. Why on Earth should I leave?" She opened her brown eyes. Draco felt his stomach turn by the look of them. She was one of the most gorgeous women he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. In many ways she reminded him of her sister, whom Draco had had the pleasure of meeting (and shagging) in 6th year. Draco was unsure whether Daphne had ever told Astoria about that, or not. No matter what it was years ago, and Draco was more than in love with Astoria now. She was younger than him, two years, but it didn't seem like it. She was by far smarter than him.

"I suppose I still can't see why such a beautiful woman as you would be with someone like me."

"Someone like you?" Astoria giggled. "Draco, I am lucky to have _you_."

Draco smiled. He could not believe his own luck. And he was even marrying her.

Astoria moved her right hand up to Draco's cheek. He instantly spotted the gold and diamond ring that he had given to her just a week ago, when he had popped the question. It suited her finger so well, as was it made for her. He had fallen for it in a big arse jewellery store in New York, when he had gone there for a business trip. He was on a lot of those lately. He worked as a journalist for the magical news paper the Daily Prophet. He basically wrote stories from out of country, and therefore had to travel a lot.

"I don't want you to go away," Astoria said with a sad tone. She tugged herself into Draco's arms.

"Lovely, I don't want to go either. But you and I both know what will happen if I stay at home."

"You will get fired, we'll lose the house, the wedding will be off, and we will be ending our days on the street," she said, rehearsed. She had been told those reasons quite a lot lately.

"Exactly. Now, we don't want that to happen, do we?" Draco asked. Their fingers were intertwined.

"No, that would be a shame. But Scotland, seriously? Your boss could not send you anywhere more dead, could he? And then he does not even bother to buy you a plane ticket!" Astoria complained. Her voice got a bit lighter when she yelled like that.

"Well, he probably meant I would find a lot of memories on a train-trip to Scotland." He was referring to the trips with the Hogwarts Express.

"He should know better," she said. "When will I see you again?"

"Pick me up at the station Monday evening, won't you?" he asked.

"Absolutely."

"Breakfast?" Draco asked. He planted a kiss on Astoria's forehead, and got out of bed. He had slept in black boxer-shorts and a white shirt. He once again looked at the mark on his arm, that would forever remind him of the biggest mistake in his life. He was ashamed of it, but Astoria was okay with it, because she was sure the Dark Mark was the only dark thing about him.

"Croissants, please?"

"Of course, dear."

"Thank you."

Astoria turned her back to Draco, and fell asleep again.

He felt more than lucky. They had met each other through Daphne, and at first sight Draco had known it could be something wonderful. With Astoria he had finally moved on. Though.. it was as if something was not right. It was _too _perfect. And Draco only knew too well, that if anything is too good to be true, it probably is.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up earlier than usual Saturday morning. She got herself out of bed, and downstairs to the kitchen to make some coffee. Ron was still in bed, sleeping and snoring as always. It was close to driving her insane, but she had found a spell that would silence the noise for her at night.<p>

The old coffee machine slowly poured coffee into the mug Hermione had placed underneath. It was so slow that the drink would be cold before it was finished. She had asked Ron to buy a new one, but he had of course forgotten it – left it behind in his head - just like everything else.

Hermione sighed, and decided that she anyway could take a shower before the coffee finished. She went upstairs again, and locked herself into the bathroom, where she turned on the water, and took a shower. Hermione loved showering. It was the only place in the house where she could let all her feelings show, without anyone knowing it. She could cry, but everyone would just believe it was the water flooding from the shower-head.

She felt as if she cleaned her mind with the water. Every angry thought disappeared. There was peace; the only noise was from the water, but that was a lovely sound that she didn't mind much. Every once in a while she forgot to lock the door, and Ron interrupted her by either joining her in the shower, or just talking to her. It annoyed her a lot, but she couldn't say no to him.

Hermione wrapped her body into a soft towel that she picked up from a shelf next to the shower. She took a peak at herself in the tall mirror on the wall. She had never been completely happy about her appearance, but it had gotten better over the years. She was not quite satisfied about her body; she thought she weighed a bit too much, too big hips, non-existing waist.. But she knew there was not much she could do to change it, so she learned to live with it. That was another thing.. Ron never made her feel pretty. He never called her beautiful, or gave her many compliments at all. He wasn't the best husband you could find. She had believed that once, back in school.. but now she wasn't sure of her love for him any longer.

Hermione went back into the bedroom, and put on some clothes. Ron was still asleep; no sound woke him up. He was solid as a rock.

While searching for a blouse to wear, Hermione accidentally pushed a shoe box to the ground. But the box did not contain shoes, instead it was full of small, meaningless things. Hermione quickly identified them as some wedding presents, that they had never looked at since. There was a drawing from one of Hermione's cousins, an empty notebook, a train ticket to Scotland, a key-chain.. Hermione took another look at the train-ticket; it expired next month. She wondered.. Would Ron mind if she took a trip by herself, just for the weekend? No, probably not. She had nothing to do, and it had been a while since she had last done something unexpected. Her heart wanted to go, but her mind told her not to. For once.. she was listening to her heart, just like all the crappy psychologists always told you to. She had to go. And she had to go _now._

* * *

><p>It was pouring rain as Hermione arrived at the train station. She instantly got soaking wet, and therefore rushed into the train. She found, what seemed to be, the only empty compartment, and placed herself there. She had brought along a little bag, and used the undetectable extend charm on it. It looked as if she had brought nothing along with her, which made a lot of her fellow travellers turn their heads. She didn't care, she was going away. She had rented a room in a small and cheap hotel, and planned on spending most of the time out in the beautiful nature. Of course, the weather wanted it differently. She had left a note at Ron's pillow, telling him she had gone away for the weekend to get breathe fresh air. She hoped he would miss her just a bit while she was away. It wouldn't surprise her though, if he did not even notice she was gone. He was used to not having her around.<p>

Hermione settled herself down, and closed her eyes. For once, in a very long time, she would take a well deserved nap. And it did not go long before Hermione was deep in her sleep.

A sound of heavy raindrops against the thin glass window woke Hermione up. She had no idea how long she had been sleeping, or where she was on her day-long trip to Scotland. As she looked outside the window she could tell, that they barely had left Sheffield. A few hours she had been passed out, then. She better find something else to do if she wanted sleep tonight. So she picked up a copy of her favourite book, and begun reading it. The cover was torn apart, as had it been lying in a basement for centuries, and she was the first to read it. The pages were stained from coffee, tea and other drinkable fluids. Some of the words were unreadable, but she had memorized them all so well, that she could tell the story in her sleep. She had no idea what made it her favourite; why she preferred it out of all books in the world.. The story was plain and simple, nothing special in fact, but it was special to her, somehow. It made her feel special, like she was something.

Hermione sighed, and begun to read her favourite page once again. It wasn't the most important one in the book, it was just so well written that it always made her tear up.

A tear-drop fell from her eye and rolled down her cheek as she finished the last sentence. It brought back so many memories to her; the memory of reading it for the first time in her Sixth year at Hogwarts, memories from back then, when her life had been just a bit more simple.. She found enough reasons to cry. Ron always questioned it, always acted as if he cared. She knew that he did not, though.

"Oh, Merlin's beard, bloody hell. What are _you _doing here?"

Hermione took her eyes off the book to figure out who was talking to her. The voice sounded somehow familiar. But in a far distance way. She looked up in fear of who she may found, because the person had not sounded very fond of her.

Her eyes finally reached the only person besides her in the compartment, and.. nothing. Absolutely no memory of the persons face. It was a male, he looked tall, and his eyes were shining blue. Something about him was a bit known to her, but she wasn't able to tell his name.

"Excuse me?" her fragile voice said. It was always fragile in uncomfortable situations.

"Excuse you? No, I honestly think I've apologised enough for my behaviour."

"Wha- you have not at all apologised for bursting into my compartment and talking trash about me as if we knew each other!"

The man's jaw dropped. He looked empty of words to say. He placed his black suitcase underneath the seats, and took place just opposites Hermione.

"Don't know each other?" he said with a much calmer voice. "Who's oblivated you, Hermione?"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty-five:

"Oblivated me? Why in Hell would anyone oblivate me? How dare you!" Hermione hissed. Her face was all red from the anger. "And how do you know my name?!"  
>The man rested his head in his hands and sighed.<p>

"Stop playing games with me, won't you? I may have been a fool, but I am not bloody stupid." Hermione studied the man closely; his hair was obviously dyed. It was a mixture of brown and blonde, it looked quite interesting, actually. His eyes were piercing blue, more blue than she had ever seen a pair of eyes be before. Well, except Draco of course...

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Malfoy!" she said, and wondered how she could not have seen it before. It was obviously him, he had just dyed his hair. And there was something else different about him..

"Took you long enough. Honestly 'Mione, I haven't changed a bit." A smirk appeared on his face.

"Your hair. And.. Did you get a tan?" she asked. That was probably another reason why, she had not recognised him straight away; his skin that used to be so pale as snow, now looked as if he had spent the last months under the sun.

"Well spotted. Just came home from Thailand, you see," Draco explained. His gaze was no longer on Hermione, but on the copy of the Daily Prophet, that he had brought along.

"How did you even recognise me?"

"Come on, 'Mione. I used to be in love with you, remember? And you haven't changed a bit," Draco said with a smirk. "Except the ring on your finger, of course. That's new." Draco pointed at Hermione's wedding ring. She had meant to leave it at home.

"After what I hear you will be wearing one, too, soon."  
>Hermione had expected Draco to frown, but instead he just smiled.<p>

"Indeed I am, yes. I'm a very lucky man."  
>Hermione could not help but think that if she had made some other decisions in her youth, it could have been her Draco was marrying soon. But it wasn't, and for that she was glad. He seemed just as much a git as he had been back then. Some things just never change.<p>

"And what a lucky woman," Hermione said with a hint of disbelief in her voice.

"Did I just sense some sarcasm there? Or was it perhaps jealousy?"  
>Hermione stood up from her seat and pointed a finger at Draco.<p>

"How could I even be jealous of a woman marrying you? You might think you've changed, but guess what, you're just the same idiot you were back then. And I keep trying to run away from my past, but it chases me down every time. I could've lived perfectly without having to see your ugly face once more!" she yelled. Draco sat back with wide open eyes. He had not seen that outburst coming; bloody hell, he had no idea Hermione had that a temper! Well, except back then when she had thrown a fist into his face and broken his nose. Draco still remembered the pain very well – the same pain he had caused Harry Potter in their sixth year on the train. Draco almost regretted that action. Almost.

"I can leave if you want me to," Draco suggested.

"Does it feel like I want you to stay?" Hermione was sitting down again, trying to be calm.

"Excellent point."  
>Draco picked up his trunk, and opened the door to leave the cabinet, but in the same moment a train-conductor, a female with short and brown hair, appeared. She had one of those smiles on her face – the obviously fake one. She probably smiled at every passenger, and therefore got sick of it.<p>

"Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs, but we are having a minor problem, and I will therefore ask you to please remain calm and stay in your cabinet."  
>Before either could protest the woman left again. Draco took place opposites Hermione, and put a fake smile on his lips, too.<p>

"Guess we're stuck."

"Minor problem, my arse," Hermione spat to herself.

"Watch your mouth, Granger. It doesn't suit you."

"Don't Granger me, please!"

"Sorry, 'Mione."  
>Hermione was too tired to get angry over her old nickname – Draco's old nickname for her. No one else had ever spoken it, except him.<p>

"Now that we're stuck anyway, why don't you tell me how exciting your life is right now?" Draco asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Exciting is not the word, Malfoy," she spoke in sarcasm.

"Hey, if I can't call you Granger, then you sure as hell can't Malfoy me!"

"I'm sorry, I suppose."  
>Silence fled in for a minute or two. Neither looked at each other; Hermione focused on Draco's shiny and black leather shoes.<p>

"Exciting is not the word, eh? What is then?"  
>Hermione did not want to tell him about her boring, repeating life. She was sure that whatever she said he would have something to top it with. Why even bother. So she just remained silent.<p>

All of a sudden the train stopped. Both Hermione and Draco glared outside the window to see if they already were at the final destination. But they could see nothing but grass and sky. Never ending grass and sky. It was hard to tell whether they had even left England yet. None of them said a word, they just looked at each other with frightened looks on their faces. Then the lights went out, and mumble fled through the train. Children were crying, some people were yelling.. It reminded Hermione terribly a lot of when dementors had searched the Hogwarts Express in third year. But it couldn't be dementors, could it? No. This was a Muggle train. They wouldn't risk that much. Also, Hermione would know if the dementors had any reason to search trains and people like this. A voice all of a sudden spoke through the speakers, which made Hermione jump back in her seat of surprise.

"We are terribly sorry for this little accident, but we happen to be, er, broken down. You'll be spending the night on a local hotel as we try to fix it."  
>Panic spread across Hermione's face. Spend. The. Night. ?<br>Slowly all the passengers were lead out of the train and into the grass mark. A conductor counted them and spoke aloud their names. Both Draco and Hermione enjoyed that for ones no one were turning faces as soon as they heard their names.

Because they were stuck in the middle of no where they had to walk their way into the town, which Hermione found out was a small-town close to Carlisle, just before Scotland. She made sure that she was walking dozen of metres away from Draco. The last twenty minutes were running through her head like a 100-metre sprinter. What was Draco Malfoy doing on that train? It didn't matter, though. She would spend the night on a hotel, and then head towards Scotland early next morning, where she would spend her next few days. Without Malfoy. That was the plan.

After nearly an hour of walking with only fields in sight, the group of travellers finally arrived in the town. It looked just like something that was ripped out of a vintage, cowboy comic-book. The town was so small, that if you looked far enough to your right or left you would find the end of it. The few buildings were a sherif office, a doctor practice, a cheap-looking hotel, and, of course, a bar. Hermione looked around her in disbelief, and celebrated by herself, that she would only stay for the night. With a sigh she entered the motel along with the other train-passengers. The inside of the motel was not much better than the outside. The entire motel was build of dark brown wood, which gave it a kind of treehouse feeling. The smell of trees and vomit attacked Hermione's nose. She was just about to fall back over, when the owner of the place handed her a key to the room she would be staying in. Hermione took it and hurried up the fragile stairs, two flights, and threw her suitcase into her room without even taking a glare at it. She locked the door, and went straight back downstairs and out in the fresh air. She located the bar next to the motel, and went in. A cold Muggle beer was exactly what she needed to survive the evening. The entrance to the bar was exactly like in the old Western. Hermione took a stool and ordered a Black Velvet - a mix of beer and champagne.

"Thirsty, 'Mione?" Draco spoke from the stool next to her. Hermione sighed.

"Tailing me, Malfoy?" No matter how much he protested, she would always call him that. It came natural.

"You wish." Draco was drinking a Guinness. Next to it was an already empty glass. She wasn't the only one drowning her miserableness with alcohol. "Not fancying the town either?" he laughed. "Makes you miss Hogsmeade a lot, doesn't it?" Draco took another sip. "Have a lot of good memories there." Hermione knew he was referring to their date in Hogmeade years ago. Back when Draco had pretended to get drunk only to kiss her and tell her about his secret mission for Voldemort.

"I have no idea how she does it," Hermione finally said, and got up from her stool.

"Who?"

"Astoria. I have no idea how she stands you."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter twenty-six

Hermione found her way to a local supermarket, only seven miles away from the motel. She bought some food supplies, as she believed the motel would have nothing to offer her except maybe a vending machine with far too old root beers and chocolate bars. When she finally got back from the long walk, she instantly collapsed on the bed. She studied the ceiling which looked as if it could fall apart at any moment. She wondered why she had not heard anything from Ronald since she left, and then realized she had forgotten her phone on the bar counter. But before she got up from the bed to go get it, she fell asleep.

A squeaky sound woke Hermione up what seemed like hours later. She got up from bed and looked outside the little window, which was the only one in her room. It was all dark outside, no stars nor moon in sight. The only light that lit up her room, and only just made her able to see, was the digital clock on the night-table. Hermione messed around to find a light-switch somewhere on the walls, but as soon as her fingers felt something fury, she jumped back in surprise. She remembered that she had brought along a torch, and found it in her bag. She shoved the light at the spot, where she had felt the fury thing. And there it was. A rat. It sat and starred back at Hermione, making squeaky noises. For a moment she was paralyzed. Then Hermione threw herself out of the door and down the stairs into the reception, where she luckily found the owner of the motel behind a desk.

"Sir, I'm sorry to disturb you, but there is a _rat_ in my room," Hermione spat at the clearly shocked man.

"Rat, you say? Well, then you won't be sleeping alone tonight," he laughed. Hermione did not find it entertaining at all, and as soon as the man figured that out, too, he frowned. "Sorry, miss, but there is nothing I can do about it. All our rooms are booked tonight."

"There's got to be somethi-" she begun, but was cut off by another man who had just entered the reception.

"Hermione, I thought I heard you. You left this at the bar. The Weasel called," Draco said and handed Hermione her phone. She was not sure whether she was the most angry about seeing Draco once again, or that Ron had cared enough to ring her up.

"Oh, you two know each other?" the owner asked. He had followed their conversation, but of course not understood the entire story behind it.

"No," Hermione spoke, just as she heard Draco tell him yes.

"Problem solved, then! You can stay with your friend, mister - er - Malfing."

"Malfoy," Draco corrected him, "and that sounds like a lovely idea." Hermione knew he was only saying so, because he knew it would piss her off.

"Surely you will have a couch or anything I can crash on instead?" she asked the owner.

He shook his head. "Sorry, miss." He returned to the book he had been reading when Hermione had found him.

"You're stuck with me. Again," Draco smiled. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

"You sleep on the floor!" Hermione hissed, and then went upstairs to get her stuff.

* * *

><p>Draco's room looked exactly like Hermione's - except for the rats, of course. Draco, though, had been able to find his light-switch, so the nearly broken lamp gave a dim light in the room.<p>

Hermione got herself comfortable in her nightwear - black silk shorts and a t-shirt that said 'I like my coffee black' - and brushed her teeth. She realised, to her own pity, that she had left behind her eye-make-up remover, and therefore had to sleep with it on. She sighed at the thought of how terrible she would look in the morning, and reminded herself to buy a new one as soon as she landed at her hotel in Scotland.

"Nice shirt," Draco said - the first words the two had exchanged since down in the reception. Hermione didn't reply to his compliment. She knew he was just being sarcastic about it, and never meant to compliment on her shirt to be nice. That was not the Draco she knew. Or well, at least it hadn't been. But maybe he had changed. Maybe he was a better person now, and she was just too blinded by the past to see it? After all, he did seem happy with Astoria. Like, really happy. It wasn't just something he pretended because he got tons of benefits from it.

Hermione looked at Draco. He wasn't wearing a shirt, so his now tan skin was showing, and so were his perfectly shaped abs. He was defiantly better looking now, than he had been in Sixth year. Draco noticed Hermione starring, and smirked at her.

"So.. Can I Slytherin?" he asked, pointing at one-man bed. Hermione chocked a laughter. No, some people never change. Not even Malfoy.

Hermione put her hair up in a bun, and hoped that it magically would look amazing and wavy the following day. If she slept with it loose, her hair would be all straight and boring by morning sun. People had always admired her hair, but Hermione couldn't help but feel that it was all fake.

"Hermione, you have to talk to me. I'm pretty sure the two of us did not just end up in the same train compartment, let alone in the same hotel room in freaking Carlisle by coincidence!" Draco said after a while of silence. His voice was lowered so that none of the other guests could hear them, but the determination in it shone through.

"I do not _want_ to speak to you, all right? _I_ for one do not believe in such thing as faith, or whatever you are suggesting this is." Hermione got into bed, under the thin and cold duvet, and rested her head on the pillow. Draco had settled with the floor and tons of blankets, just as Hermione wanted it. Though, she wished he had just taken her old room. "And we're not in Carlisle, but some damn small-town close to. Get your facts right!"

Silence filled the room once again, and this time Hermione was sure, it would remain that way until the break of dawn. Before falling asleep she had all the worst-case scenarios running through her head; the train still not working in the morning, so she had to spend one more night in this rotten motel; the train working, but then breaking down once more further down the road, so she would have to spend a night in some other rotten motel; Ron finding her and dragging her home. That made her remember that she still had not called him back. As much as she despised him right now, she couldn't help but feel a bit bad for just leaving him like that, so she made sure Draco was asleep, and then called up Ron.

The phone rung about six times before he picked it up. Hermione realised how late it actually was, and felt sorry once again.

"Hermione?" Ron's sleepy voice sounded through the phone.

"Ronald, hello." Hermione hesitated. What should she say? 'I'm sorry for going abroad without you, but you're an arse'? "I should've called earlier-"

"Blimey, Hermione, where are you? All this stupid note says is that you went to Scotland for some fresh air!" Ron didn't seem to have heard anything Hermione had said.

"That's where I am. Well, sort of. I'm just outside of Carlisle on some motel, but I'll be home again on Monday, I promise."

"But why the hell Scotland? Why now, and why _without_ your husband? Who are you with, Hermione?" Sorrow filled his voice. Hermione knew Ron thought of himself as a brilliant husband.

"I'm alone, I swear," Hermione replied with her gaze glued to Draco. Lying had become so ever easy for her. "Ronald, can we talk about this when I get back? I am pretty tired right now."

"Sure. Er, just.. have fun, or whatever."

"I will," she said, as wasn't it the complete opposite of what she was.

"I love you," Ron spoke. The words had become so meaningless to Hermione, and she wasn't sure Ron knew the true meaning of them.

Hermione hesitated. "I love you, too," she finally spoke after a bit too long silence. Her voice was shaky, but she hoped Ron didn't notice.


End file.
